Be My Girl
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke? Random couple bole req couple
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

Author pov.

Seorang yeoja mengetik beberapa angka yang sangat ia hapal. Nomor kekasihnya yang terpisahkan oleh jarak yang amat jauh. Tunggu dulu, dia bukan yeoja. Dia hanya seorang namja cantik yang sedang ingin menelpon sang kekasih.

Hei..hei… kenapa bisa salah? Hmf… lihat saja wajahnya itu. Rambut hitam selehernya, manik hitam indahnya, tubuh langsing bagai peragawati, tinggi semampai dan jangan lupa kulit putih saljunya yang membuatnya terlihat. Errr… cantik! Belum lagi bibir merah ranum dan suaranya yang memang agak berat tapi terdengar menggoda. Jemarinya yang lentik serta tak ketinggalan pesonanya yang lebih menarik di banding seorang yeoja.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, ia baru saja bangun tidur. Rambutnya memang acak-acakan dan lihatlah, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek selutut. "_Baru bangun tidur chagi?_" suara manis di seberang telpon sana, membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Suara namja manja yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Hmp.." ucapnya singkat. Untung saja dia tak terlambat menghubungi sang namjachingu hari ini. Dia tak mau harus menerima omelan sang kekasih yang masuk dalam golongan cerewet jika bersamanya. Biarlah rasa kantuk menderanya asal kekasihnya yang jauh darinya itu tak menceramahinya dengan ocehan iblis.

"_Kau tahu, tadi aku baru konser, bagaimana dengan syutingmu disana_?" Tanya sang namjachingu. Hmp… namja cantik ini memang actor papan atas di Hollywood, jadi jangan terlalu heran dengan tampang tampannya dan kayanya dia.

"Biasa saja, kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubungan Wonkyu?"

JDEERRR… seolah merasakan kiamat akan dekat sang namjachingu hanya menegak ludahnya kecut. Tidak perlu bertanya darimana kekasihnya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan choi siwon, rekan satu boybandnya itu. _"Itu hanya fanservice_" itulah kenyataannya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa namja yang ada di amerika itu tengah melihat foto-fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan rekan kerjanya itu sekarang dari internet.

"Kurasa dia lebih cocok menjadi sememu kyu" CLEEP… sekali lagi kata-kata tajam dari mulut namja cantik itu membuat namjachingunya menelan ludah kecut.

"_Jangan seperti anak kecil" _kyuhyun tertawa di balik telponnya mendengar kekasihnya yang serius dengan gurauan kecemburuannya. Ia harus bersyukur karena jarak mereka, jika tidak bisa dipastikan dia takkan bisa menari ataupun berjalan karena ulah sang kekasihnya yang terbilang usil.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini" sekali lagi kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya menculiknya dari dorm dan membondongnya ke hotel terdekat.

"_Ta…tapi bummie.. bagaimana dengan syutingmu?"_

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa menjemputku dibandara?"

"_eh… hari ini aku sibuk chagiya, begitu juga beberapa hari selanjutnya"_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke perusahaanmu dan meminta izin langsung"

Dengan santainya, namja cantik berwajah dingin itu mematikan ponselnya. Seringgai terpasang di wajahnya. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Boyband? Itu takkan menghasilkan uang yang banyak, kenapa namjachingunya itu tak memilih bersamanya saja? Tinggal di amerika dan menerima apa yang ia inginkan dengan penghasilan dari seorang actor top aka kim kibum itu dengan santai.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar hotel yang sudah ku pesan sebelumnya. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk. Aku memang memesan kamar bernuasa serba putih, meski uang yang kuhabiskan untuk itu tak murah. Kubuka kaca mata hitamku, kupandangi langit-langit dan membayangkan kekasihku yang sedang tersenyum.

Benar… aku terlalu merindukannya. Bahkan sangat! Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan namja bernama choi siwon itu. Aku sangat tahu kyuhyun mencintaiku. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan selama itulah kami saling memadu kasih dan saling mempercayai.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku cepat meronggoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan benda sebesar telapak tangan itu. "_Bummie…. Sudah sampai?"_

"Nee…"

"_Aku sekarang akan ke gedung SM, kau boleh menungguku sebentar?"_

Lihatkan? Meskipun jadwalnya yang sibuk, ia masih meluangkan waktunya untukku. Aku tersenyum puas. "Arraso, aku akan ke sana" ucapku datar dan langsung menuju gedung itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Aish! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku berada di ruang tunggu yang di penuhi oleh yeoja begini? Apa SM tak punya pengunjung namja?

Flashback—

Aku memasuki gedung SM, tentu bisa di tebak, aku menghampiri meja receptionist. "Anda tinggal lurus kemudian belok kanan" katanya. Hei..hei… bahkan aku belum mengatakan apa tujuanku kemari, mereka langsung bisa menunjukkan arah. Apa kyuhyun sudah menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu ya? Mungkin saja…

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti petunjuk itu. Tertulis di pintu AUDITION ROOM. Baru kali ini ku tahu audition artinya ruang tunggu. Tapi entahlah? Mungkin saja mereka lupa mengganti plat nama ruangannya kan?

End flashback—

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Diruangan yang dipenuhi oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik yang tak kutahui dari mana asalnya. Aku berusaha menahan nafasku. Aku tak boleh terperdaya. Mungkin saja kyuhyun sedang mengetest cintaku padanya kan? Bagaimanapun sudah cukup lama kami tak bertemu. Dia pasti ingin memastikan apa aku masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Seorang yeoja duduk di sampingku. "Annyoung" sapanya ramah. Dia yeoja yang tergolong cantik dan manis. Rambut panjang terurai dengan make-up sederhana cukup membuatnya begitu terlihat menarik. Aku tak meresponinya, kuputar tubuhku untuk sedikit membelakanginya. "Yaa… kenalkan, aku lee donghae"

Donghae pov.

Aku melihat sekelilingku saat aku memasuki ruangan audisi ini. Hiii~ mereka sangat cantik dan dapat kupastikan mereka berbakat. Aku pasti langsung terlempar dari audisi ini. Hiks… Tuhan kenapa aku begitu pesimis? Berikan keberuntungan pada hambamu ini agar aku bisa cepat debut dan menyenangkan orang tuaku.

Ada yang bertanya untuk apa aku disini? Bukankah sangat jelas… aku akan mengikuti audisi agar menjadi girlband pujaan baru dunia atas asuhan SM. Tak sengaja aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian serba hitam sedang duduk di pojokan. Tak punya kerjaan sekali. Kurasa dia sama gugupnya denganku.

"Annyoung" sapaku ramah kemuian duduk disampingnya.

Dia tak meresponku, dia malah memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga terkesan membelakangiku. Cih… dia terlalu pemalu, bagaimana ia bisa terkenal jika seperti ini. "Yaa… kenalkan, aku lee donghae" ucapku dengan nada agak keras agar dia bisa mendengarku.

Waah… dia tetap tak meresponiku dan malah menatap HPnya yang berwallpaper. OMO! Dia penggemar Cho Kyuhyun oppa dari The prince rupanya. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku

Dia berbalik dan menatapku. Dia sungguh cantik. Aku tak bisa mendiskripsikan kecantikannya. Huwee… aku kalah jauh! "Nee~" dia mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau harus lulus test dulu? Kenapa kau tak isi formulirmu?" tanyaku melihat lembaran itu masih bersih tanpa coretan. Aku menyodorkan pensil mekanikku padanya. Ia menunduk menerima pensil itu dan mulai menulis.

Hei… hei… apa yang dilakukannya? Dia menulis dalam alphabet, bukan hangul. "Kenapa kau mengisinya begitu?" tanyaku heran

"Bukankah pertanyaannya dalam bahasa inggris?" pertanyaan itu sekaligus menjadi jawaban singkatnya. Dia lebih muda dariku rupanya, dan dia mempunyai bakat…. Huwaa… banyak…

Mampu bermain alat music, acting, rapper, dance dan lain-lain. Aku kemudian membantunya mengumpul kertas itu pada seorang kru. Yeoja yang bernama kim kibum itu menunduk padaku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kurasa selain pemalu, dia juga tipe yang tak banyak bicara.

Author pov.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan audisi. Di hadapannya duduk tiga namja dan satu yeoja berwajah sangar. "Namamu kim ki bum?" Tanya salah satunya dari mereka.

"Nee" jawab kibum seadanya.

"Lalu? Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" ucap yeoja dan memperhatikan kibum. "Apa aku mengenalmu? Kau bersaudara dengan actor Hollywood Bryan Trevor Kim?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya menggemaskan. Bukankah itu dirinya? Kenapa malah saudaraan? "Anny" dia tak sadar kalau aura aegyonya keluar secara tak sengaja. Membuat tiga namja di hadapannya menelan ludah.

"Mungkin Cuma perasaan" ucap yeoja itu. "Mulailah dengan kemampuan aktingmu!"

"Kenapa kau diam noona?" kibum mencoba mencerna kata-kata orang di hadapannya. Mungkin orang-orang ini meminta dia berakting menjadi seorang yeoja. Hah.. itu gampang untuk actor top sepertinya.

"Oppa…" ekspresi stoic kibum berubah menjadi memanja, wajahnya memerah dan air mata mulai bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mendekat pada salah satu namja yang ia rasa cukup cantik. Sedikit terbesit di hatinya untuk menjadikan namja itu ukenya. Meskipun hanya sebatas acting.

Di raihnya kerah kemeja namja itu. Menunjukkan wajah semenggoda mungkin. "Miliki aku oppa!" katanya keras kemudian sebuah seringgai nakal terlihat di wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak meraih bibir namja itu. Saat bibir mereka hanya terpisah 1cm. "Bagaimana?"

CTAARRR…. Bagus sekali, dia bahkan membuat namja cantik dihadapannya harus ke kamar mandi sekarang dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu. Dan begitulah seorang kim kibum menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam bidang yang di kuasainya yang lain.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam semakin larut. Kibum terus mengumpat dalam hatinya, kapan kyuhyun akan muncul? Diraihnya ponselnya dan tapi niatnya untuk menelpon kyuhyun terurung sudah saat seorang namja cantik yang tadi sempat di serangnya dalam acting keluar. "KYAAA… Jaejoong oppa!" teriak yeoja-yeoja centil itu meneriakkan nama namja itu.

Kibum berdecih muak. Rasanya ia ingin menyumbat telinganya. Namja itu terus menatapnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit risih. "Waahh.. jaejoong oppa terus melirikmu kibum-ssi" seru donghae, menggoncang bahu kibum.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!" kibum sepertinya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan yeoja polos di sampingnya.

"Yang lolos dalam audisi ini, akan kami sebutkan dari ketuanya. Kim Hee Chull-ssi" seorang yeoja berteriak gembira. "Lee Sungmin, kemudian Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam audisi ini. KIM KIBUM. Bagi yang namanya di sebutkan silahkan ikut saya!"

Spontan donghae memeluk kibum, "Horee… kita lolos" PLOOP… wajah kibum memerah. Hah… apa yang baru saja tersentuh oleh bahunya. Dia cepat mendorong tubuh donghae. Diikutinya cepat langkah jaejoong, ia harus segera bertemu dengan kyuhyunnya untuk menetralkan hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Mata kibum membulat kaget mendengar suara si keparat yang sangat ia kenal itu. "Jadi inilah Girl Band baru 'MY GIRL'" soraknya gembira yang langsung disambut dengan tepukan hangat para peserta audisi yang lolos kecuali kibum tentunya. Dia terlalu syok melihat si keparat lee sooman yang sempat menjadi managernya dulu.

Belum lagi dengan Girl band yang terucap dari mulut menjijikkan itu membuat kibum merasakan aura tak enak menyusup ke tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengikuti audisi girlband? Dan lihat kenyataannya sekarang, dia orang jenius dan terperangkap dalam hal bodoh yang sama sekali tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Kalian sudah datang?" sooman mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombolan namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Ini adalah sunbae kalian, The Prince, kurasa kalian sudah sangat mengenalnya. Park leeteuk, choi siwon, Tan Hangeng, shim Changmin, Kim Yesung dan cho kyuhyun"

JDEERRR… kyuhyun melotot melihat wajah kibum yang ada sebagai salah satu hooboe nya. Ia menatap tajam seolah mengatakan kenapa-kau-disini? Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tahu apapun. Sooman yang melihat gelagat aneh dari anak didiknya yang susah untuk dijinakkan itu langsung menyelidikinya.

Seringgai aneh terlihat di wajahnya. Ternyata dia sudah menemukannya. Kim kibum yang terjebak dalam situasi gila adalah jawabannya. "Kim kibum-ssi" kibum menoleh menatap sooman. "Yang lain tanda tangani kontrak kalian dulu, aku ingin berbicara dengan yeoja luar biasa yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi hari ini"

Mata kyuhyun makin membesar, pasti ke autisan namjachingunya itu membuat dia terjebak dalam kondisi gawat ini. Belum lagi wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan hal bodoh ini terjadi. "Aku ingin memberi kesempatan padamu untuk menjaga kyuhyun dari dekat, kibum-ssi. Jadilah yeoja yang baik, tapi jika kau tak melakukannya nasib keartisan namjachingumu itu akan habis di tanganku"

"Jangan coba menipuku, aku tak sebodoh itu"

"Hubungan gay, kurasa cukup untuk merusak karirnya!" kibum berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah impian namjachingunya, menjadi anggota boyband terkenal seperti sekarang. Haruskah dia menghancurkannya.

"Hmm… baiklah! Tapi kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan akibat kebohonganku!"

"Setuju!" seringgai sooman tak terlalu terlihat mengerikan di mata kibum. Ia jauh punya kekuatan sekarang untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ini jika dia mau. Dia melirik kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. _Aku akan melindungimu, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan._

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul pov.

Seminggu sudah aku bersama 'My Girl' menjalani rutinitas kami menjelang debut. Aku setidaknya semakin mengerti bagaimana sosok mereka. Seorang lee sungmin, dia yeoja aegyo dengan kepribadian feminim dan manis. Pecinta pink, suka makanan manis dan dia yeoja yang kurasa berasal dari keluarga terkaya di girl band ini.

Kemudian, lee hyuk jae, dia lead dance kami, wajahnya manis dan gummy smile adalah cirri khasnya untuk memikat pria. Tubuhnya langsing meski ia makan banyak. Dia agak mirip dengan donghae yang kekanak-kanakan serta polos. Kurasa mereka bisa menjadi sahabat baik sejak tiba di dorm ini.

Lalu kim ryeowook, yeoja manis dan imut. Lead vocal yang mampu meraih nada tinggi dengan sempurna. Aku punya kepercayaan diri untuk melewati para sunbae kami jika ada dia bersama kami. Meski di The Prince ada Yesung, kyuhyun dan changmin. Terakhir, yang merupakan ujung tombak kami yang jujur aku tak bisa membaca sifatnya sampai sekarang. KIM KIBUM

Yeoja cantik nan dingin. Dia memang punya bakat tapi sikapnya yang susah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain agak membuatku kesulitan untuk mengenalnya. Jangan lupakan wajah stoick nya yang membuatku harus mengelus dadaku menahan amarah. Dia hanya memilih diam dari pada ribut dan protes seperti yang lainnya. Dasar yeoja aneh!

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku! Kau pikir kau siapa?" aku terkejut saat aku melewati kamarnya. Itu suaranya, hmf… menggoda. Aku mengerti betapa mudahnya dia lolos dari audisi itu. Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya saja orang merasa tertarik dengannya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Kibummie, gwechana?" tanyaku. Sungguh aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya sekarang. Kulihat donghae berdiri disampingku bersama anggota my girl yang lain, membuatku agak terkejut darimana mereka muncul.

"Dia sering berkelahi dengan namjachingunya di ponsel eonni" ucap donghae yang kurasa paling mengenal kibum. Mereka mengenal sejak audisi kan?

Aku melirik Sungmin, dia mengangguk, bukankah dia yang sekamar dengan kim kibum? "Dia sering mengumpat saat bertelponan dengan seseorang ketika tengah malam. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis" ujar Sungmin

Aku membuka pintu saat kurasa kibum sudah sedikit tenang. TRAAAKK… aku dan rekanku yang lain terkejut saat kibum tiba-tiba saja menghempas ponselnya yang kutahu mahal ke lantai kamarnya. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengapa magnae kami ini terlihat begitu kasar? "Kibummie… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku menatap wajahnya yang memucat.

Kibum pov.

Kyuhyun sialan! Dia yang membuatku seperti ini dia malah mengomel tak jelas di seberang sana. Apa katanya tadi? Aku sengaja agar bisa bersama yeoja-yeoja cantik. Persetan dengan itu. Dia terus berteriak seolah dia tak menganggapku sebagai semenya lagi. Aku bahkan tak pernah berteriak padanya.

"_Kyunnie.. kau sedang apa? Kita ada jadwal lagi lho chagi!"_ aku mendengar suara namja lain dari seberang sana. Siapa itu berani sekali dia menyimpan namja lain. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal. Hatiku terasa sakit. Sekarang ingin rasanya aku ke tempatnya dan membunuh namja yang sedang bersamanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"_Dia changmin! Berhentilah seolah akulah yang sedang selingkuh di sini! Dasar autis!"_ teriaknya lagi yang membuatku semakin ingin memakinya. Kenapa rasa kesal dan ketidak nyamanan berada di antara kami. Dia bahkan dan membiarkan rasa percaya itu ada di hatinya. Kenapa dia berubah seperti ini?

BRAAKKK… tanpa sadar aku membanting ponselku saat suara heechul noona sedikit mengejutkanku. Kulihat sosok yeoja cantik nan anggun yang ada di hadapanku. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku yang berada di tingkat dua. Kulihat noona yang lain juga terlihat mencemaskanku, apalagi yeoja manis yang membuatku hampir mimisan semalam karena dia mengganti pakaiannya di hadapanku. Lee sungmin.

"Kibummie… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya heechul noona padaku. Baiklah kyuhyun, ini pembalasanku untuk perlakuan spesialmu belakangan ini. Kupeluk noona tercantik yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Baiklah setidaknya jika kyuhyun melepaskanku, aku akan menikahinya dan mendapatkan anak darinya. Hah… setan apa yang merasukimu kim kibum?

Aku segera melepas pelukanku. "Gwechana, ada jadwal apa hari ini?" tanyaku. Ryeowook tiba-tiba memegang dahiku.

"Namja memang begitu bummie, jangan terlalu di pikirkan! Aku buatkan makanan nee" tawarnya, aku menjauh lagi sebelum jantungku meledak. Yeoja keibuan ini merupakan tipe sejati yang kuidamkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan dunia hitam alias iblis cho kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya, membuatku menelan ludah. "Tenanglah bummie, aku akan membantumu menghajarnya jika dia menyakitimu!" dia meninju udara. Yeoja ini yang selalu bisa membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Jadwal kita nanti malam sekitar jam tujuh, jadi istirahatlah!" heechul noona keluar dari kamarku di ikuti oleh noona-noona lain. Hei.. aku tahu sopan santun untuk memanggil mereka noona dalam hatiku. Sementara donghae, dia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Donghae pov.

Dia sekarang menatapku, aku pun begitu. Kenapa dia harus menyimpan semuanya dalam hatinya? Bukankah lebih nyaman jika dia memberitahunya? Deg… deg… deg…. Dia mendekat. Kenapa jantungku jadi tak karuan seperti ini?

Dia menepuk kepalaku lembut, "Gwechana eonni" ucapnya datar yang semakin membuat jantungku lebih cepat memompa darahku. Semburat merah mungkin sudah menjalar di pipiku. Hatiku berdesir mendengar suaranya tepat di telingaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kibummie" ucapku agak gugup. Kenapa aku jadi semakin takut ketika berdua saja dengannya di sini.

Dia tersenyum, ini senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. "Kau ingin tidur di kamarku eoh?" tanyanya kemudian dia sedikit menyeringgai jahil.

"Eh…neee? Annyo… sungmin eonni tak akan mengizinkanku. Aku ke kamarku dulu eoh" aku ngacir berlari ke kamarku dan ryeowook. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Apa-apaan ini? Masa aku merasakan gejolak aneh begini saat bersama dengan kibum? Kau tidak waras donghae!

TBC

Sambung gak? Hehehehehhe…. Kalau gak mau disambung sih gak apa-apa…

Hmf…. Review-review….

Sekalian deh voting pair! Siapapun mungkin menjadi pair di FF ini…

Kekkekekekeke… kka pamit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

Mata donghae tak berhenti menatap sesosok yeoja cantik yang sedang melakukan rekaman suara di kotak kaca di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas tak karuan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata dingin itu. Iris coklatnya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam yang seolah siap menelannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Nafasnya memburu. Dan kewarasannya telah hilang saat itu juga.

Benarkah ini cinta?

Seorang Lee Donghae baru saja mengakui ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ia berani mengutuk nasibnya. Ia juga ingin memaki dirinya dan keadaannya. Mengapa? Semua orang akan tertawa. Jika mereka tahu alas an seorang lee donghae yang baru saja mengakui dirinya jatuh cinta.

Ya… benar sekali. Dia yang notabenenya seorang yeoja cantik dan super manis jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang bersinar bagaikan bidadari dengan kecantikan luar biasa. Seseorang yang sedang berada di dapur rekaman dan sedang mengeluarkan suara berat menggodanya dalam bentuk rapp. Seorang yang dimata lee donghae sempurna. Kalian tidak tertawa? Oke… baiklah.. wajar jika ia jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah seorang YEOJA.

Seorang LEE DONGHAE yang tergila-gila pada sosok KIM JONG WOON aka YESUNG, personil THE PRINCE yang amat menggoda dan rebutan para yeoja dengan suara luar biasa dan sosok tampan penuh karisma kini telah jatuh pada sebuah jurang dalam. Ia mencintai sosok yeoja dan sosok yesung yang selalu mewarnai mimpi-mimpi indahnya kini tinggal kenangan di gantikan bayangan sempurna yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Yaa… donghae-ya, gwechana?" donghae berjingkat saat dirasakannya tangan lembut seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia bisa menebak siapa yeoja kurang ajar yang mengejutkannya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau memperhatikan kibum-ah seperti itu?"

"Yaa… Hyukkie kau mengejutkanku!" teriak donghae sedikit gelagapan. Ia tak menyangka secepat itu tertangkap basah memperhatikan sosok kibum. Ia tak ingin secepat itu juga di keluarkan dari Girlband ini karena di ketahui abnormal. Ia harus bisa menutupinya.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya. "Mianhe hae-ya" meskipun eunhyuk sedang meminta maaf tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan penyesalan sama sekali. Diliriknya sosok kibum yang sedari tadi di perhatikan donghae dari tadi. "Dia hebat, gaya rapp nya berbeda. Dia sangat amerika" kali ini ekspresi eunhyuk terlihat berbeda.

"Lee Hyuk Jae" penata suara di studio rekaman memanggil eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung berbalik. "Giliranmu dengan kibum-ssi"

"Baiklah! Aku takkan kalah" ucap eunhyuk semangat. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan kibum. Dia memamerkan senyuman cantiknya dan kibum hanya membalas dengan acuh, seolah tak ingin keseriusannya terganggu. Rasanya ingin sekali eunhyuk mengumpat tapi ia berusaha bersabar dengan maknae dinginnya itu.

Mata eunhyuk kini memperhatikan aba-aba dari guru vocal mereka. Ia melirik kibum yang sedang memejamkan mata dan menikmati music yang sedang mengalun melalui earphone yang melekat di telinga mereka. Saat kibum mulai menyanyikan lirik gilirannya. Eunhyuk terhenyak, dia terdiam spontan. Jantungnya seolah berguncang, baru kali ini ia melihat kibum dalam jarak sedekat ini ditambah dengan suara yang langsung menusuk gendang telinganya. Suara yang mampu merobek pembuluh darahnya, membuat pertahanannya goyah.

Dia masih terus terpaku menatap kibum dengan wajah memerah. "Eonnie… giliranmu!" ucap kibum yang merasa kesal karena eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Eonni" kibum menjerit keras di microphonenya. Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggeleng keras berusaha meraih kembali kewarasannya. Hanya saja percuma, wajah dingin mempesona itu sudah mengambil alih pikirannya. Suara berat ala amerika itu sudah mengalih fungsikan telinganya. Sosok indah di hadapannya ini entah sejak kapan mengisi ruang kosong hatinya.

Di saat itu eunhyuk bergumam dalam hatinya. "Eomma, aku abnormal!"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menggeram kesal. Ditatapnya tajam dua yeoja cantik di hadapannya yang kini menunduk kaku, takut melihat wajah cantiknya yang tak ada bedanya dengan setan yang baru keluar dari neraka. "YACK! APA YANG MENGGANGGU PIKIRAN KALIAN EOH?"

Sungmin berusaha menenangkan eonni tertua diantara mereka, ia tak boleh melupakan dirinya sebagai sub leader di girlband ini. "Sudahlah eonnie, hae dan hyukkie mungkin merasa gugup di rekaman mereka yang pertama"

Dua yeoja yang menjadi objek kemarahan heechul terlihat memasang wajah memelas. Minta dimaafkan tapi mereka sadar, mereka lah yang membuat member lain kelelahan karena kesalahan mereka. Kibum menghela nafas, dia melihat smartphone barunya memunculkan nama sang kekasih.

Ia membuka pintu ruang rekaman dengan kasar. BRAAKK….

"Apa dia marah dengan kami?" ujar eunhyuk yang hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia tak menyangka hatinya akan sesakit itu melihat kemarahan kibum yang mungkin karena dirinya. Sementara donghae—dia sudah menangis tak karuan sambil memeluk tubuh mungil wookie.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Mianhe…"_ suara kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar di sela isakkan di seberang telpon sana. Kibum menghela nafasnya. Rasa lelahnya seolah terbang begitu saja mendengar suara sang namja chingu. "_aku menyesal, saranghae kibummie. Aku tahu aku yang salah paham"_

"Gwechana… kapan bisa bertemu?" kibum tersenyum manis, seolah kyuhyunnya bisa melihat itu semua. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Arraso, aku akan menunggumu"

Kibum membuka pintu ruangan rekaman. Ia melihat wajah panic heechul yang berusaha mendiamkan dua bayi besar. "Kibummie… bantu kami!" suara sopran wookie terdengar menginturupsi gerakan kibum yang hendak bersantai di kursinya. Rasanya kibum ingin pergi saja dari tempat berisik ini jika ia bisa dan langsung menuju kyuhyunnya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Seolah kakinya berat untuk di langkahkan, kibum tak hendak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dua bayi besar itu menangis lebih keras, heechul menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara sungmin, ia melangkah menuju tempat kibum, menatap namja bersosok yeoja itu tajam. Kibum balas menatap sungmin tak kalah tajam.

BUKKHH…. Kepalan tinju tepat menghantam kepala kibum. "Adooww" ringis kibum mengusap kepalanya yang tak bersalah di tinju dengan seenak jidatnya oleh yeoja aegyo bernama lee sungmin.

"Kau tidak dengar wookie sedang meminta tolong padamu?" ujarnya dingin membuat kibum bersungut ria. Dia memang tak bisa menentang yeoja pendiam yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu menja roommatenya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kibum sudah terlanjur merasa menjadi pendosa melihat tubuh polos sungmin dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Nee.. arraso eonni" kibum rasanya hendak mengurung yeoja manis di hadapannya ini bersamanya di sebuah kamar kosong dan menikmati sesuatu yang seharusnya. Hah… jika saja ia tak mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik cho kyuhyun seorang, mungkin ia sudah menyerang lee sungmin saat tengah malam.

"Hae eonnie… hyukkie eonnie.. mian he, jangan nangis lagi eoh! Kalian terlihat cantik jika tersenyum" kibum berusaha mengeluarkan aura aegyonya meski jika boleh jujur badannya gatal melakukan hal ini. Sebuah senyuman indah terukir di bibir donghae dan eunhyuk. Kibum tersenyum simpul, dia melihat ryeowook yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Namja keibuan itu memang selalu menarik perhatian si dingin dari kutub utara itu.

"Eonni.. kau berhutang makanan enak untukku eoh"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, kibum kemudian menarik tangan heechul. Mengisyaratkan agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan rekaman ini dengan segera.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku tak mengerti, firasatku mengatakan hal buruk telah terjadi. Pikiranku seolah tak bisa lepas dengan bayangan kibum yang sedang entah dimana sekarang. Apakah aku harus menelponnya sekali lagi? Ataukah aku harus menyusulnya keruang audisi.

Senyumku merekah saat melihat sosoknya yang sedang berlari kecil hendak menghampiriku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, kuraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya cepat. Baru kusadari aku sungguh merindukan harum tubuhnya. Ia mendekapku dengan lebih possesif. "Mianhe hyung" ucapku berbisik di telinganya.

"Lupakan! Aku terlalu merindukanmu" bulir bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku, inikah akibat karena aku terlalu senang mendengar suaranya dengan ribuan kata indahnya itu. Apa aku malah terlihat lebih seperti yeoja sekarang?

Salahkan dia yang begitu sempurna sebagai seorang namja. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggulku, mulai menghilangkan jarak diantara kami dengan ciuman hangat nya yang membuatku yakin betapa ahlinya dia memainkan bibir dan lidahnya. Aku mendesah panjang saat dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, dia memang sangat kasar soal beginian.

Aku memberikan akses agar dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam ruang hangat rongga mulutku. Ia tersenyum di tengah ciuman kami saat, aku mulai membalas lumatan nikmatnya. Ku tekan lehernya agar aku bisa memperdalam ciuman kami, mencoba mendominasinya. Hanya saja percuma, kim kibum hanya bermain-main saat dia membiarkanku mendominasinya. Saat aku kelelahan dia akan mengambil alih dan menjatuhkan harapanku menjadi seorang seme. Huft… ia tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk lebih unggul.

"Ki… bum.. ahhh…" racauku tak jelas saat kurasakan aku perlu oksigen. Aku berusaha mendorongnya, dia melepas tautan bibir kami berlahan. Membiarkanku mengambil nafas kemudian kembali melumat bibirku yang sudah membengkak. Yaa… ini sudah cukup membuktikan dia masih mencintaiku. Dia masih milikku seutuhnya. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya dariku.

"Kibum!" sebuah suara membuat kibum menghentikan lumatannya. Ini bukan dirinya, ia tak pernah menghentikan gerakannya saat ia sungguh sangat merindukanku. Ku sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, aku balas melumat bibirnya. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh dadaku, memberi isyarat kami harus berhenti. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dia tak pernah berhenti duluan.

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang sedang memperhatikan kami dengan mata berair sambil memegangi dadanya. Aku terdiam, kulirik kibum yang sedang menghapus saliva yang berceceran di bibirnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang meski ia sedang tertangkap basah oleh seorang yeoja yang kutahu adalah member satu grupnya.

"Wookie eonnie, kenapa kemari?" tanyanya berpura-pura memasang wajah malu. Aku hampir lupa jika ia menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja sekarang. Aku menyeringgai, aku tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan kim kibum sekarang. Hah… salahkan aku yang terlalu mengenal namja yang penuh tipuan ini.

"Mian, aku mengganggu kalian, aku tak sengaja" yeoja mungil itu terlihat menyesal tapi aku bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Dia menyukai kibum ku, tak salah lagi dia menyukai kibum ku!

Aku merangkul pinggang kibum posessif, "Emph… tolong rahasiakan ini noona, ku mohon" aku menyeringgai, kulihat dia makin meremas dadanya. Pasti sangat sakit, aku takkan membiarkan dia merebut kibumku! Ku kecup pipi kibum lembut. "Noona, aku kembali dulu, nanti ku telpon. Saranghae" bisikku agak keras agar yeoja bernama kim ryeowook ini dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Dengan santainya aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka. Kibum akan menyelesaikannya lebih baik dariku. Semoga dia sadar bahwa ciuman pipi itu adalah ancaman. Jika ia berani menghianatiku, lihat saja, akan kubuat yeoja itu menyesal karena merebutnya.

TBC

Hah… mianhe singkat,, ka sudah berusaha mengetik di tengah jam tayang yang begitu mendesak. Hiks… doakan saja kesibukan saya ini membuahkan hasil yang saya harapkan. Bwahahahaha #ketawa nista

Maaf bagi reader yang agak kecewa. Di tengah hiatus saya ini saya berusaha untuk mengupdate kok!

Review Please ^^

Kalau banyak akan saya pertimbangkan untuk menyempatkan update cepat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

Dua namja bertubuh besar menatap sekelilingnya. Tampang mereka memang terlihat mencurigakan. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang sedang mereka kenakan. Apa mereka teroris? Kurasa bukan, mereka lebih terlihat seperti maniak! #PLAAK

"Aish! Kenapa Bryan suka seenaknya saja! Lihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan schedulenya? Kacau! Jika ingin liburan, seharusnya dia mengatakan terlebih dahulu" celoteh salah satu diantara mereka sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas.

Yang satunya lagi hanya berusaha menarik nafasnya. "Sudahlah hyung, salahmu yang takk memberikan dia izin libur beberapa bulan yang lalu" dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Merasa frustasi karena tak menemukan Bryan mereka.

"Menurutmu kita harus mencari kemana lagi?"

"Ayolah Jordan hyung, kau selalu bilang kau lebih pintar dariku, kenapa kau tak mencari si Cho Kyuhyun saja. Ini seoul dan hanya kyuhyun yang ia kenal di sini"

"Ahh… kau benar Mathew! Hahahahaha" Jordan—atau biasa dipanggil Kangin di korea itu menepuk bahu namja bernama Mathew girang. Hah… sepertinya kebiasaannya yang sering melakukan kekerasan sudah mendarah daging.

"Ayo kita ke gedung SM" teriak Kangin girang kemudian. Dan Shindong—Mathew yang dia lakukan hanya mendesah keras sambil mengusap bahunya yang terasa nyeri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Eonni…" kibum duduk di meja makan. Matanya focus melihat sosok keibuan yang sedang memasak di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah kesekian kalinya ryeowook belum juga menjawab panggilannya. Apa ryeowook marah padanya atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia dan kyuhyun berciuman? Tapi marah untuk apa?

Heechul tiba-tiba duduk di samping kibum. Menepuk lembut bahu saeng yang amat misterius baginya tersebut. "Gwechana?" tanyanya. Dilihatnya wajah kibum yang di tekuk. Jarang-jarang maknae mereka itu menunjukkan ekpresi. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan ekpresi kibum itu.

"Gwechanayo eon" sahut kibum seadanya. Matanya masih tak lepas menatap tubuh ryeowook yang masih saja mengacuhkannya meski heechul sudah ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya heechul tepat sasaran. Kibum hanya mengangguk ragu, membuat ryeowook berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Mianhe eonni" kibum menunduk berusaha mengeluarkan aura kewanitaannya dengan susah payah. Dia berdoa semoga kyuhyun tak ada di sini dan mentertawainya.

Ryeowook membingkai wajah kibum. Menatap mata kibum dalam, kibum menelan ludah kecut. Apa ryeowook sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya? "Mana mungkin aku bisa bertengkar denganmu bummie" ucap ryeowook yang membuat kibum bisa bernafas lega. "Kau satu-satunya saengku di sini dan aku sangat menyayangimu"

Tanpa kibum sadari, senyuman merekah dibibir merah. Di peluknya tubuh mungil ryeowook dalam pangkuannya. Sepertinya kibum kita tidak sadar kalau tindakannya baru saja memancing emosi duo kembar yang sedang menatap mereka dengan err… cemburu. "Jangan bermesraan di pagi buta begini" ucap mereka serempak kemudian duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sungmin yang baru bangun mengucek matanya lucu. Kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

Ryeowook bangkit dari pangkuan kibum, diambilnya sarapan dibantu oleh heechul. Kibum tersenyum senang, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia kalau kim ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dia adalah maknae kesayangannya. Ahh… kibum sepertinya menjadi yeoja makin lama dia hidup dengan para yeoja tulen di tempat ini.

"Eonnie… kenapa tampang kalian cemberut begitu?" Tanya wookie saat melihat eunhae. Kibum kembali sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya, ia terlalu malas mengurus sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Sungmin mengambil susu yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ryeowok dan meminumnya. Sepertinya kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. "Kau jorok Minnie! Seharusnya kau cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu!" protes Heechul yang hanya disambut cengiran oleh yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan ada variety show bersama dengan The Prince. Sekaligus tayang perdana live pertunjukan kita" ucap heechul membaca schedule mereka. Wajah ryeowook meredup mendengar nama 'The Prince' disebut.

"Yey… Hooree.." sepertinya eunhyuk dan donghae kembali mendapatkan mood mereka yang sempat hilang. "Yesung oppa!" teriak donghae girang. "Hangeng gege" eunhyuk terlihat tak mau kalah meneriakkan nama biasnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap kalut, kostum yang akan ia kenakan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ia tak harus menggunakan rok seperti yang lainnya. Celana selutut dan kaos sesiku ditambah dengan rompi bernada senada dengan yang lain. Dia juga bersyukur dia menggunakan sepatu sport saat tampil. Tapi ia harus mengutuk nasibnya karena setelah itu ia harus merubah kostum dan memakai high heels, rok mini dan kemeja bergaya.

"Apa salahku Tuhan?" gumamnya tak jelas. Kyuhyun pasti akan mentertawakannya saat variety show. Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi. Membuat sebuah keberuntungannya jatuh lagi. Yah.. walaupun kim kibum tidak begitu percaya dengan tahayul seperti itu. Tapi lihat saja, kesialan akan terus menimpanya hari ini.

"Kibum—ssi, sampai kapan kau akan di sini, sebentar lagi giliran kalian" terdengar suara seorang kru yang sedang memanggilnya. Kibum melirik sekilas ke cermin. Ahh~ baru di sadarinya sekarang bahwa ia sangat cantik.

"Oh~ nee, oppa…" jawabnya gelagapan kemudian menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dia terdiam sejenak, sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya. Suara yang amat ia kenal, deep voice yang selalu ia dengar saat ia susah tertidur dahulu. Suara yang ia dengar saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan suara itulah yang menenangkannya. Di pejamkannya matanya, menikmati suara yang begitu ia butuhkan dan rindukan.

Suara itu berhenti saat tempo lagu berganti, menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Kibum membuka matanya, melihat para yeojadeul—teman satu grupnya mengintip dari belakang panggung. Ia melangkah mengikuti mereka. "Lihat bummie, mereka sangat hebat!" ujar ryeowook menunjuk pertunjukkan the prince yang sedang tampil.

Kibum tersenyum, di usapnya kepala ryeowook lembut. Heechul terdiam, ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya meski ialah pimpinan dari my girl. Ia harus mengakui betapa hebatnya kibum sekarang, ketenangan yang menghangatkan. Ryeowook hampir menangis saat mendengar suara Yesung, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang seolah menjadi satu. Tak ada nada bergetar dan keraguan dalam tarikan nafas mereka. Amat sempurna.

"Tidak apa-apa, suaramu tak kalah dari mereka" ucap kibum meyakinkan. "Lagi pula Sungmin eonni akan membuatmu sempurna"

Wajah sungmin berlahan mencerah, dia mengangguk setuju. Sebuah kekuatan hinggap dihatinya. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan maknae mereka. "Tapi kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya ada pada dua eonniku yang sangat manis ini" kekeh kibum menepuk bahu eunhyuk dan donghae.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi mereka. Semangat tiada tara menjalar di hati mereka. "Fighting!" sorak mereka serempak. "Kemudian ujung tombak terkuat kita, eonni, kecantikan dan kepemimpinanmu lah yang menentukan kemenangan kita" kibum menatap lembut heechul. Heechul mengangguk pasti, di peluknya maknae kesayangannya tersebut. "Kita pasti bisa!" ucap sang leader mantap.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kalian berusahalah! Setelah ini kalian kan?" sang angel—leader the prince menyemangati para hooboe mereka. Leeteuk memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman penyejuk hati yang harus diakui oleh kibum sangat efektif. Pantas saja, the prince begitu meledak. Mereka memiliki leader yang hebat. Kemudian leader mereka.

Kibum berusaha mengulum senyuman. "Kami pasti bisa! Hahahahaha" leader yang penuh kejutan. Membernya pasti ketakutan melihat leader yang seperti iblis tersebut.

"Kau lead vocalnya?" suara baritone tegas memecah keramaian diantara member my girl. Seorang namja dengan kepala yang agak err—sedikit besar sedang menghampiri ryeowook mereka. Menatap yeoja itu dalam seolah ingin memberi aura negative yang mengerikan.

Donghae berbinar melihat sosok namja berkepala besar tersebut. "Ahh—Yesung oppa keren!" ucapnya girang yang mendapat hadiah cubitan oleh eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuat ryeowook kami takut, sunbae!" kibum menarik ryeowook ke belakang tubuhnya. Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Menatap wajah cantik kibum yang sama sekali tak getir membalas tatapannya. Dengan ekspresi dingin kibum menyeringgai. Ia harus akui, wajah sunbaenya itu juga tak kalah cantik. –kisung moment—

PLUUK… timpukan leeteuk membuyarkan acara tatat menatap dua insan tersebut. Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan. Kibum membuang wajahnya, mencuri pandangan pada kekasihnya yang malah sibuk bercanda tawa dengan salah satu eonninya—lee sungmin.

"Shit!" decih kibum pelan tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Ingin rasanya, ia menarik kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah hotel kemudian mengerjainya di dalam sana. Mungkin suara hati kibum tersebut sungguh sampai pada kyuhyun. Dia merinding sejenak, menoleh dan mendapati sang seme yang sedang menatap membunuh padanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada kibum, menarik perhatian Changmin dan member the prince lainnya. Jarang sekali bocah iblis akut itu mendekati yeoja terlebih dahulu dan mengajaknya bicara seperti sekarang ini. "Berusahalah eoh!" dia mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajah kibum memasang pose yang amat lucu.

Persis…. Semua member the prince memasang muka bodoh melihat adegan tersebut. Image cool dari member jahat mereka telah hilang begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat lebih aegyo dan manja saat berhadapan dengan maknae my girl itu. Kibum mengangguk tenang. Diberikannya senyuman terbaik yang membuahkan rona merah di pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"Ini LANGKA!" tukas Hangeng tak percaya.

Kyuhyun berdehem canggung saat menyadari bahwa semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Dia pasti sangat out of character saat berhadapan dengan kibum tadi. Ahh~ dia juga tak mungkin mendiamkan kibumkan? Dia tak ingin di tawan kibum dalam gudang tua yang gelap lalu bermain di sana hingga dia tak bisa berjalan esok harinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti" bisiknya di telinga kibum. Kibum menahan tangan kyuhyun. Berbisik kembali ditelinga namja yang selalu berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar suara bass manis itu. "Aku merindukanmu, luangkan waktumu malam ini"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, dia berjalan melewati kibum. Beranjak ke ruang gantinya. Setelah sebelumnya dia memberi isyarat dengan anggukan manis yang membuat kibum tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa hubunganmu dengan yeoja es itu eoh?" Changmin yang penasaran mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Anniyo… hanya berharap dia bisa berpose aegyo saja" jawab kyuhyun asal.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jordan… apa yang sedang di lakukan Bryan di sana?" Tanya Shindong menepuk bahu Kangin yang tengah serius bertanya pada resepsionis dimana keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mulut kangin menganga sempurna saat melihat TV LCD tersebut menunjuk actor Hollywood ternama—seorang bryan Trevor Kim sedang menari layaknya yeoja sambil bernyanyi tak jelas. Dia membuka kaca mata hitamnya, membiarkan matanya langsung melihat yeoja cantik yang tak salah lagi adalah Bryan mereka.

"Ini…." Suara Shindong seolah tersekat.

"Dimana pertunjukkan ini berlangsung?" Kangin segera menarik jas resepsionis. Terlihat sekali kemarahan di matanya. Hah… tak ia sangka aktornya harus terlibat hal rumit hanya karena… oke.. kangin harus mengakui karena actor nya yang kelewat dingin, acuh dan cantik. Ia bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Dasar Autis!" umpatnya saat ia beralih ingin menuju tempat sang direktur SM.

"Lee Soo Man! Dia pasti biang dari semua ini" gerutu Kangin yang hanya diamini oleh Shindong.

%ika. Zordick%

"Baiklah sekarang kita bersama dengan The Prince dan My girl" seru MC yang memandu acara. Para penonton bersorak gembira. Entah apa yang mereka sorakkan pun sesungguhnya kibum terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya. Ia melirik kyuhyun, ahh~ benar saja, namja itu kini sedang menatap takjub padanya. Mau tak mau kibum yang cuek pun harus bersedia untuk merasa risih.

"Haloo.. apa kabar" seru mereka serempak sambil membungkuk formal.

"Kita mulai saja, The Prince bagaimana perasaan kalian saat melihat penampilan luar biasa dari hooboe kalian ini?" pertanyaan MC tersebut membuat leeteuk tersenyum ramah.

Hangeng tampak sibuk menahan Yesung agar tak berbicara, siwon yang mengangguk-angguk tak jelas, sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang melirik sekilas pada leader mereka kemudian tersenyum kearah kamera. "Mereka sangat penuh kejutan, dance yang luar biasa dan control vocal yang membuat kami sangat bangga" ucap Leeteuk masih dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Semua member the prince mangangguk setuju. "Lalu my girl, bagaimana perasaan kalian mempunyai sunbae yang sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia"

Kibum yang dalam mood tak bagus mungkin jika dia boleh menjawab secara langsung dia akan berkata 'biasa saja'. Tapi syukurlah, bukan dia leader dari girl band tersebut. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, mereka sangat membuat kami iri. Mereka hebat" ucap heechul antusias.

MC tertawa renyah. "Heechul—ssi menurutmu siapa member yang membuatmu kerepotan? Jika leeteuk menjawab, kyuhyun dan Changmin maka kau adalah?" setelah suasana amat cair. MC mencari pertanyaan yang mengundang tawa lagi.

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum, dia amat pendiam dan susah diajak bicara. Dia juga amat misterius dan menjengkelkan"semua member the prince menatap ke arah kibum yang tampaknya tak sadar bahwa ia sedang di bicarakan. Dia hanya mengerjab bingung.

"Benarkah begitu kibum—ssi?" Tanya MC meyakinkan.

Kibum menatap MC tersebut. "Terserahlah" ucapnya santai yang membuat seluruh penonton bahkan the prince tertawa.

"Tuhkan… benar yang kukatakan" tambah heechul yang membuat Yesung harus jatuh dari tempat duduknya yang mau tak mau di ikuti oleh Hangeng.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" MC bertanya dengan YeHan yang malah sibuk dengan tawa mereka di lantai. "Baiklah karena rating TV begitu naik saat mengucapkan nama Kibum—ssi maka kita akan berbicara dengan dia"

"Kurasa sebaiknya tidak usah" kibum membuang wajahnya dari MC menatap kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan tawanya. Sekali lagi kibum mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kibum—ssi siapa yang menarik perhatianmu di The Prince"

"Tidak ada"

"Yack! Mana mungkin tidak ada" sahut donghae. "Dia bahkan meletakkan foto kyuhyun oppa sebagai wallpapernya"

"MWO? Benarkah?" seluruh studio ricuh.

"Seharusnya kau sadar akan umurmu eonni. Kau tak lebih muda dari kyuhyun mengapa kau memanggilnya oppa?" seluruh studio tertawa lagi mendengar suara berat kibum yang santai namun menusuk. Donghae menunduk malu sambil memeluk sungmin di sebelahnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau sangat luar biasa kibum—ssi" puji siwon yang terpana dengan hal yang berbeda dari yeoja cantik yang kini lebih sibuk menunduk. Seluruh penonton bersiul ricuh, mereka harus mengatakan bahwa kibum dan siwon amat cocok.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tipe yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anakmu" siwon terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut kibum. Seluruh penonton terdiam begitu juga dengan the prince. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun menutup mulut kibum, kibum pasti mengeluarkan perkataan tak enak. Mengingat betapa tak sukanya dia dengan siwon. "Kuno sekali gombalanmu itu Siwon—ssi" pecah heechul yang di sambut tawa nyaring oleh seluruhnya.

Changmin mengambil alih, "Tapi sayangnya, dia adalah ibu dari anakku hyung. Mianhe eoh!" ucap changmin tanpa rasa bersalah mencium telapak tangan kibum. Kyuhyun mengeram emosi. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya melirik Changmin. "Bukankah begitu noona?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" teriak seluruh penonton. Siwon menarik tangan changmin. "Jangan dipaksa jika dia tidak mau" katanya persis seperti pemuda gentle yang membela yeoja tak berdaya dari stalker gila.

"Kibum—ssi, bagaimana ini? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" suara MC membuat studio tenang kembali. Kibum tampak berpikir.

"Tidak ada" sekali lagi jawaban kibum harus membuat dua personil boyband terkenal itu harus menahan malu karena untuk pertama kalinya ada yeoja yang tak memerah saat di perebutkan oleh mereka. Dia masih dengan santainya menolak tanpa berpikir sama sekali. "Biarkan saja mereka"

"Ahh~ sepertinya kalian harus keluar dari pintu itu kalau ingin berkelahi" canda Yesung menunjuk pintu keluar studio.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kibum—ssi, jika anda seorang namja"

Deg…

Deg…

Kibum mendongak. Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. "Siapa dari personil my girl yang akan anda kencani". JLEEB pertanyaan yang tepat membuat kibum harus tersedak. Seluruh penonton sepertinya begitu antusias menunggu dia mengucapkan sebuah nama. Kibum memutar otaknya, tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu. Dia tahu siapa jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya gugup dan kenormalannya kembali sejenak jika tak mengingat sosok kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dia….."

TBC

Hah… mianhe karena tak sesuai harapan! Sebenarnya ka mank tak terlalu dalam penulisan FF yang tak ada adegan berdarah dalamnya. Hahahahaha… mianhe eoh!

Ka terima masukan dah… tolong yah…

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

"Ngomong-ngomong Kibum—ssi, jika anda seorang namja"

Deg…

Deg…

Kibum mendongak. Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. "Siapa dari personil my girl yang akan anda kencani". JLEEB pertanyaan yang tepat membuat kibum harus tersedak. Seluruh penonton sepertinya begitu antusias menunggu dia mengucapkan sebuah nama. Kibum memutar otaknya, tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu. Dia tahu siapa jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya gugup dan kenormalannya kembali sejenak jika tak mengingat sosok kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dia….."

.

.

Terbesit sebuah perasaan gugup sekaligus takut di dada seorang kim kibum. Dia bisa berbohong seperti sebelumnya, namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan juga memang sebuah drama omong kosong yang tak ada salahnya jika ia menjawab jujur. Oke.. itu adalah alasan kegugupannya karena ia terserang rasa bingung yang telah lama tak ia rasakan sebagai orang yang terlahir jenius.

Kemudian, rasa takutnya? Darimana hal tersebut berasal? Dari sebuah deathglare mengerikan sang kekasih yang bisa saja menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab" jawab kibum dengan sedikit gelagapan. Ia berusaha tersenyum simpul. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini cepat berlalu dan kyuhyun melupakan segalanya.

"Ayolah Kibum—ssi. Kami sangat ingin tahu" MC kembali membuat suasana antara kibum dan kyuhyun makan mencekam. Meskipun tak ada seorang pun di antara sekian ramai manusia yang menyadari hal tersebut.

Kibum menunduk, ia kemudian melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan PERCAYALAH!. Kibum tersenyum setelah kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga merasa kalau ia juga akan kesulitan jika berada di posisi sang kekasih.

"Dia…. Lee…"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menunduk gugup. Mungkin saja diantara mereka. Yeoja yang punya harapan di cintai oleh kibum kan? Kita bisa melihat isi pikiran donghae terlebih dahulu 'Ayolah kim kibum! Sebutkan nama Lee Donghae, aku kan yang paling akrab denganmu. Bukankah aku yang mengenalmu lebih baik dari yang lainnya. Itu pasti aku!'

Sementara Eunhyuk, 'Itu pasti aku! Siapapun tahu kalau kibum bisa tertawa jika bersamaku. Aku orang yang manis dan pasti sudah membuatnya terpesona. Sebut nama HYUKJAE kibummieku!' jerit eunhyuk dalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian kibum melirik kea rah dua kembar yang sedang berdemo dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin eonni. Lee Sungmin!" jelas Kibum yang membuat Sungmin terkejut namun ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang begitu manis. Eunhyuk dan donghae tertawa. "Yey… Sudah kuduga!" teriak mereka serempak kemudian. "MWO? SUNGMIN?"

Mereka kemudian melongo syok, ryeowook menatap bingung pada kedua eonni cantiknya yang seolah kehilangan roh mereka. Heechul tertawa. "Sepertinya selera anda ketika menjadi namja pun sangat bagus!" sahut sang MC yang membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Noona… lebih baik kau jangan menjadi namja, karena kau pasti sangat jelek!" hardik Kyuhyun di tengah tawanya. Membuat semua orang ikut tertawa. Si evil mungkin telah menunjukkan taringnya dan mulai keusilannya hingga akhir acara.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum merapatkan mantel dan syalnya, tak lupa ia memakai topi serta kaca mata hitam yang bisa memperkuat penyamarannya agar tak di kenal oleh orang lain. Baik sebagai Kim Kibum si yeoja yang namanya melejit karena sebuah reality show ataupun sebagai actor Hollywood terkenal Bryan Trevor Kim.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari memasuki sebuah hotel bintang lima. Dia menekan tombol lift dengan angka 7. Secepat mungkin dan berharap tak ada satupun manusia bernama 'wartawan' yang mengikutinya. Ia menekan bell di depan kamar yang bernomor 704. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia meronggoh sakunya, menelpon seseorang yang ia rasa bisa membuka pintu tersebut untuknya.

"Chagi…" dengan suara tegas dan jelas kibum memanggil orang di seberang sana. Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok namja tinggi bersurai coklat madu agak ikal yang sedang menempelkan smartphonenya di telinga seperti yang dilakukan kibum sekarang.

Tanpa aba-aba kibum memasuki kamar hotel tersebut, namja tinggi atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai cho kyuhyun menutup pintunya kembali. Tatapannya datar dan ia berjalan menatap keluar jendela besar yang menunjukkan keindahan kota Seoul. Kibum tersenyum, dia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau parfum yeoja. Ia sangat tahu kyuhyun amat tak suka dengan bau itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kibum keluar dengan handuk kimono yang melekat di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang basah dan bibirnya yang merah sempurna sungguh menambah kadar ketampanannya. Ia juga sering bertanya-tanya betapa konyolnya para manusia yang mengatai dia yeoja. Kibum memeluk tubuh kurus tinggi tersebut dari belakang. Mencium aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya gila dan kecanduan.

Kyuhyun pov.

Tak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya aku menggambarkan betapa kesal dan bencinya aku pada namja yang kini lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencuekiku. Jujur saja, tadi ada rasa di hatiku yang menginginkannya mati beku di luar. Aku ingin dia berlutut di kakiku dan memohon maaf atas segala dosa yang ia perbuat.

Maksudku dosa yang tanpa sengaja ia lakukan tapi sepertinya ia sangat menikmatinya. Huh~ bukan kim kibum namanya kalau ia tak bisa menyebar pesonanya pada semua orang. Apa aku boleh membunuhnya? Menguburnya hidup-hidup di dalam tanah? Kemudian bertobat sebentar dan menanggalkan nama iblisku untuk mendoakannya agar ia tak mencoba tebar pesona pada malaikat di atas sana?

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan hangat melingkar di pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku. Dia sedang menghirup aroma tubuhku yang ia bilang membuatnya semakin cinta padaku. Entahlah… aku juga bisa mencium aroma sampoo yang menguar dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Membawa kebencian dan kemarahanku terbang begitu saja. Membuatku menyunggingkan senyuman dan sungguh aku juga sangat merindukannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku kyunnie~" bisiknya sambil mengecup leherku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangku. Ku kecup cepat pipi putihnya. Membuat dia mendongak, mata kami bertemu. Mata yang masih kuyakin hanya ada aku di dalamnya. Dia pasti bisa melihatnya, sekian lama aku menunggunya di sini dan hanya ada dia di hatiku.

Aku tersenyum manis, membuatnya memutar tubuhku tepat menghadapnya. Aku mengecup bibir merahnya, lihat wajahnya itu sungguh sangat manis, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi seme dalam hubungan kami. Dan lihat sekarang, wajahku yang memanas ketika melakukan hal barusan. Dia balik mengecup bibirku. "Sangat merindukanku eoh?" dia mencoba menggodaku.

Kutatap dia tajam, kemudian ku putar bola mataku. "Lihat! Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini!" pekikku kesal dan berlari mengambil handuk. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di tepi ranjang king size. Aku memulai kebiasan rutinku ketika bersamanya. Mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kau tak berubah, Kim Kyuhyun" ujarnya membuat gerakan tanganku berhenti.

Aku menunduk, menutupi rona merah dikedua pipiku. Dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku selalu suka saat dia melakukan semua itu. Saat memanggilku dengan nama keluarganya. Saat ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan penuh sayang. Saat dia selalu berhasil membuatku merona. Dia memang tak pernah mengucapkan dia mencintaiku sesering pasangan lain lakukan.

"Selalu menjadi kyuhyun yang kau inginkan kan?" dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum, rasa puas terbesit di hatiku. Dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan pahaku menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia selalu berhasil membuat perilakuku menjadi seperti seorang yeoja.

"Sampai kapan kontrak mu berakhir?" dia menggenggam tanganku sebelah lagi yang tak mengelus kepalanya di atas dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu tenang.

"5 tahun lagi" jawabku singkat, mengecup dahinya.

"Saat itu tiba, kita menikah ya! Kemudian mengadopsi anak dan memberinya nama kim kihyun"

Aku tersenyum dan mengagguk antusias. "Kau mau kita tinggal dimana?"

"Aku mau di Kanada saja bummie. Kurasa di sana sangat indah"

"Aku sudah membeli rumah di sana. Kau akan suka, lalu kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku!" lihatlah dia dengan mudahnya membeli rumah di berbagai Negara hanya untuk sebagai hadiah? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir dia akan menghianatiku? Dia sangat mencintaimu cho kyuhyun. Dia akan menikahimu dan mengadopsi anak dengan namamu yang tertera sebagai ibu dari anak itu. Bukankah kau harusnya sangat bahagia?

"Jadilah eomma yang baik untuk kim kihyun kita eoh! Lalu aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan appa kita. Kau kan tidak suka jika aku jadi actor Hollywood dan beradegan intim dengan yeoja kan?" aku mengangguk antusias. Membuatnya terkekeh, ia berlahan memejamkan matanya. Aku mencuri ciuman lagi dari bibirnya yang membuatnya tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

Buliran bening mengalir begitu saja dari pipiku. Membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh karena air mata ini terasa begitu nyaman mengalir. Aku sungguh bahagia membayangkan hidupku dengannya suatu hari nanti. Hidup yang begitu manis dan tanpa kelelahan seperti yang kami rasakan selama ini. Dia takkan jauh dariku lagi dan kapanpun aku bisa memeluknya.

Aku tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi. Aku bisa mengatakan dengan jelas. Aku mencintai seorang namja yang bernama kim kibum. Aku tak perlu takut akan appanya yang datang dan memukuliku karena mengira aku hanya menginginkan harta keluarga kim. Aku tak perlu takut pada appaku yang siap mencekikku karena aku mencintai namja. Bukankah mereka akan senang karena aku juga berasal dari keluarga yang berharta? Dan kibum sungguh bisa meneruskan seluruh harta kekayaan tersebut.

"Chagi… kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" dia terlihat panic dan menghapus air mata di pipiku. Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya teringat bagaimana appa memperlakukanmu waktu itu" jawabku. Aku masih ingat appa menyuruh bawahannya menabrak kibum di jalan.

"Yang jelas mereka sudah merestui kita kyunnie. Untuk apa kau mengingatnya lagi?" kibum menenangkanku, memberikan sentuhan lembut yang membuatku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku menyeringgai, membungkuk dan melumat bibirnya. Sekali lagi ingin mencoba menjadi seme. Hahahahahaha….

Otaknya yang jenius mungkin sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku bisa merasakan dia menyeringgai dalam lumatan bibirku. Dia menarikku lebih dalam, membiarkan aku menguasai permainan. Namun, dia hanya membalas dengan kecupan ringan saat jeda lumatanku. Berusaha menggodaku melakukan hal yang lebih. Hah… leherku pegal! Sialan… nafasku juga sudah habis. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

GREEB…

Dia menahan leherku, balik melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Hingga aku mendesah karena ulahnya. Aku kalah lagi! Berlahan, dia menindih tubuhku . melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan hingga….

Ting…. Tong…. Suara bel pintu menginterupsi gerakannya. Seseorang di sana dengan gencarnya menekan bel pintu. Apa itu wartawan? Gawat! Dia bangkit, "Akan kubuka pintunya!" ujarnya meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku mengangguk saat dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku sekali lagi.

"HUWAAA…." Aku mendengar teriakan kibum dari arah pintu. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa sungguh wartawan? Apa…. Aku harus sembunyi?

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KAU KIRA KAMI TAK KESULITAN DI SANA KARENA ULAHMU!" bentak sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal. Kangin hyung? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Sosok kibum terlihat, telinganya di tarik kuat oleh seorang namja yang aku tahu dia kangin hyung. Shindong hyung mengekori mereka dari belakang. "Hyung… lepaskan! Appo hyung!" rengek kibum mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Oh… kyuhyun~ ternyata kau di sini? Kau benar-benar! Setelah menjadi yeoja kau malah bermalam dengan kyuhyun! Kalian bisa saja dalam masalah besar!" Kangin hyung masih gencar memarahi kibum. Kibum mendorong tubuh kangin hyung dan berlari memelukku.

"Si ular lee sooman menjebak dia hyung! Lakukan sesuatu! Dan bawa dia ke amerika lagi" aku berusaha meluncurkan aksi manjaku, aku tak ingin di pukuli si manager kibum yang over protectif ini. Kibum menatapku tiba-tiba dengan intens. "Mwo? Waeyo?" tanyaku yang bingung dengan tatapan err—mesum tersebut.

"Kau sangat manis chagi… kau membuatku ingin memakanmu!" bisiknya kemudian memelukku erat. Aku tertawa hampa. Bukankah dia terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau membuatku tak nafsu makan kyu! Gaya aegyo itu tak cocok dengan wajah iblismu!" celutuk Shindong hyung yang membuatku menatapnya tajam. "Nee…nee… mianhe…" dia menyerah. Dia tak mau kan kujadikan daging panggang ala cho kyuhyun?

"Baiklah, hyung takkan mengganggumu dengan kyuhyun. Tapi kau harus mempertahankan kebohongan gila ini, kita akan membuat sooman hancur. Bwahahahahahha…." Sekali lagi aku harus mengatakan kangin hyung itu sungguh aneh. Ahh~ apa aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Baiklah anggap aku mengatakannya sudah dua kali dan ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tahu mereka akan mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Selain menjadi manager kibum, mereka juga bodyguard yang di tugaskan langsung oleh tuan Kim.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya. Ohh… sekali lagi dia harus mengumpat. Bagaimana mungkin di depan hotel tersebut banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang saat pagi. Membuatnya harus terlambat satu jam dari jam bangun semua member my girl. Dia menekan tombol lift secara kasar. Terus mengumpat kasar, tak memperdulikan ada orang yang mendengarkannya secara tak sengaja dan mengecapnya sebagai yeoja yang bermulut kasar.

Sedikit ragu untuk menekan tombol bel dorm. Ia masuk saja, berusaha mengendap, berharap semua member mengalami gangguan tidur sehingga mereka bangun terlambat pagi ini. Otak jeniusnya juga sudah berputar untuk menemukan ribuan alasan masuk akal kenapa ia bisa pulang pagi. Hanya saja ia terlalu bingung, alasan mana yang harus ia pilih.

Aduhai… kim kibum! Kau harus dikatakan babo atau jenius?

"Kibummie…" kibum tersentak saat mendengar suara merdu yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati tubuh mungil yang tengah meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Memberi intruksi agar kibum tak mengeluarkan suara. Kibum mendekat.

"Eonni… bagaimana ini? Aku…." Kibum berusaha mengeluarkan acting aegyonya. Berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tangisan, ketika ia tahu bahwa ryeowook sedang menangkap basah dia yang pulang pagi.

Ryeowook menarik kibum cepat dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi. "Eon.. untuk apa kemari" jujur saja, kibum yang sebenarnya juga akan gugup jika seperti ini. Dia dan ryeowook sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi dan hanya berdua saja.

"Kau kemana semalaman? Berduaan dengan kyuhyun—ssi?" tebak ryeowook tepat sasaran. Kibum mengangguk saja, toh… tak ada gunanya dia berbohong. Ryeowook menghela nafas, ia tahu hal ini benar adanya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, kau bau, heechul eonni sudah marah besar. Aku tak mau kemarahannya semakin besar saat tahu kalau kau habis bersama salah satu personil the prince semalam"

Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membawakan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk kibum tanpa sepengatahuan member lain yang tengah panic mencari kibum sekarang. Setelahnya, ryeowook ikut ke ruang tengah dan bergabung bersama mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU MAGNAE!" teriak heechul menggelegar saat mendapati sosok kibum yang tengah memasuki ruang makan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Kibum hanya membungkuk formal dan duduk di kursinya. "Kau tak menjawabku? Mau mati kau?" desis heechul kemudian.

Sungmin berdiri, menenangkan heechul. "Tenanglah eonni! Kibum pasti …."

"Aku merindukan hyungku, jadi aku menemui mereka" jawab kibum tenang. Ryeowook tersenyum, kibum sungguh hebat dalam berakting. Heechul diam, di peluknya tubuh kibum. "Mianhe… seharusnya kau memberi tahu sebelumnya pada eonni. Jangan pergi diam-diam!"

"Mianhe…"

"Sudahlah… saatnya makan!" teriak ryeowook ceria dan duduk berhadapan dengan kibum. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar!" dia mengusap rambut hitam kibum. Menyalurkan kasihnya pada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Oh..iya… eonni punya kabar gembira. Kibummie, banyak orang yang sangat menyukaimu hingga produser 'acara mencari cinta' memintamu untuk bermain, bersama Siwon—ssi dan Changmin—ssi" heechul membuka jadwal yang baru saja di kirimkan oleh manager mereka padanya. Kibum hampir saja tersedak mendengar nama dua namja yang begitu di bencinya kini harus bermain di salah satu acara bersamanya? Tuhan pasti sedang bermain dengannya.

"Eonni… apa tidak bisa di tolak?" Tanya kibum takut-takut. Dia juga tak mau si ratu kegelapan itu mengamuk hanya karena kesalahannya berbicara.

"TIDAK" tuhkan, heechul bahkan mendesis seperti ular sambil menatap kibum tajam. Kibum menelan ludah kecut dan berdoa dalam hati semoga ada kebaikan Tuhan hingga dia terhindar dari masalah dan tindak cabul ke dua manusia pervert tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menatap horror laptopnya. Ribuan kata umpatan sudah ia sebutkan. Sepertinya, kebiasaannya mengumpat inilah yang tertular pada kibum. Leeteuk menatapi saengnya itu heran bercampur sedikit takut. Jarang-jarang kyuhyun menyebutkan umpatan lengkap dari a-z. "Waeyo kyuhyun—ah?" Tanya leeteuk akhirnya sambil membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap leeteuk—hyung kesayangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat leeteuk harus mawas diri karena yang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang namja dan namja itu adalah salah satu member yang sangat ia jaga. "Kepopularitasanku menurun hyung!" rengeknya menunjukkan bahwa FF dengan pair wonkyu dan changkyu telah berada di tangga ke 3 dan ke 4.

Leeteuk tertawa, ternyata itu yang dari tadi membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut merengut. "Memang pair apa yang berhasil menggeser posisi pair mu kyu?" celutuk Yesung. Ia hanya berharap jangan pair dia dan hangeng. Hansung terdengar sangat menggelikan di telinganya. Apalagi saat realityshow dia melakukan adegan guling-guling gaje dengan namja berkebangsaan china tersebut.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Betapa bodohnya yang terlalu mengesalkan tak adanya dia di urutan pertama hingga tak melihat siapa yang berhasil menggantikan posisinya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kursornya. Leeteuk dan Yesung ikut tegang menunggu loading laptop kyuhyun yang entah kenapa lelet mendadak. Tiiit.. ckleek… terdengar suara data terbuka.

Changbum

Sibum

"MWOOO?" teriak kyuhyun histeris menggemparkan van mereka yang sedang melaju di jalanan kota Seoul. "BAGAIMANA BISA?" kyuhyun hampir saja menghancurkan laptopnya yang telah berdosa menunjukkan pair kekasihnya dengan kedua orang yang selalu di pasangkan dengannya. Rasanya dia harus mengutuk para 'penghuni kerajaan' yang merupakan fansnya yang membuat FF dengan pasangan kekasihnya dengan kedua maniak berpikiran dewasa itu. Demi apapun yang ada di dalam umpatannya, ini mimpi terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Wah… ke dua pasanganmu di rebut yeoja es itu ya?" Yesung berusaha mengejek kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya. Dia menyeringgai. "Akan kusebarkan cerita gilamu dengan hangeng hyung agar FF hansung melejit!" desis kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura setannya. Membuat yesung lebih memilih menutup mulut cerewetnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengetik 'kibum'. Ia harus menemukan pair kekasihnya yang lain. Dia harus menjerit histeris sekali lagi dan mengumpat segalanya yang bisa ia umpatkan. KIHAE, KIHYUK, KICHUL, KIWOOK, KIMIN, TEUKBUM, HANBUM bahkan YEBUM pun ada? ANDWAE! Dia melirik dan mengetikkan huruf 'KIHYUN' di mesin search dan tak menemukan satupun. Dan harus di akui, kyuhyun ada babonya juga. Apa dia lupa kalau kibum seorang yeoja?

Dia menepuk dahinya, kemudian dia menulis 'KYUBUM' dengan ejaan yang benar dan…. Jreng-jreng… dia pingsan seketika saat melihat 5 FF berjajar di layar laptopnya. Bahkan jumlahnya kalah disbanding YEBUM. "EOMMA!" teriak kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk.

Hah… sepertinya sang baby 'the prince' sedang terpuruk. Tunggu saja sampai ia mendengar bahwa 'kim kibum' akan bermain di dalam acara 'mencari cinta' yang sedang membuat kibum menjadi anak autis di dalam van 'my girl'.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum noona, kau harus memilihku!" teriak Changmin menarik tubuh kibum yang sedang di dekap Siwon. Siwon mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga terjadi perang lucu diantara mereka. Kibum melenguh kemudian menatap para noona~ maksudnya eonninya yang sedang menonton tayangan ulang acara yang ia perankan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hah… dia sungguh tak bias membayangkan bagaimana wajah kyuhyun yang melihat tayangan ini. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ting… Tong…. Suara bel dorm berbunyi, bersyukurlah kibum karena hari ini kegiatan mereka di liburkan berkat melejitnya nama my girl akibat acara yang ia lakukan tersebut. "Hae… buka sana pintunya!" perintah heechul.

"Aish! Hyung… lagi seru nih!" seru donghae menutup matanya saat melihat adegan ciuman kibum dengan siwon yang malah di pisahkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh Changmin yang membuat mereka semua tertawa terbahak.

"Dasar kalian ini!" sungut heechul melirik kibum yang ia tahu pasti tak ikut menonton tayangan yang ia perankan sendiri. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat wajah pucat kibum dengan segala keautisannya. Seolah yang sedang ia lakukan adalah film yang menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Bummie, gwechana?" heechul mendorong pelan tubuh kibum dan PLUUK… namja bersosok yeoja itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Ryeowook langsung menepuk pipi kibum berusaha menyadarkan namja itu. Sungmin ikut membantunya. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi dia juga sadar lagi. Aku buka pintu dulu" kata heechul beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Cklek… heechul membuka pintu dormnya. BRUAK….. hadiah-hadiah berjatuhan dan menimpa tubuhnya. "Yack! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak heechul mengenaskan.

"Ah.. mianhe noona, itu kutemukan di depan, jadi kubawa saja. Boleh aku bertemu dengan kibum—ssi?" seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan surai coklat kehitaman membantu heechul berdiri.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya heechul sakratis. Ia tak mau maknaenya terlibat dengan dunia kejahatan. Dan salah seorang dari mereka terlihat seperti yakuza.

"Kim Young won imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku kangin. Aku sepupunya kim kibum dari amerika. Ini shindong, temanku" kangin memperkenalkan diri. Heechul berteriak, memanggil para saengnya.

Dengan langkah gontai serta gusar, kibum berjalan ke pintu masuk. Wajahnya berubah ceria melihat keberadaan kangin dan shindong. Dia langsung menerjang tubuh kangin. Menumpahkan rasa galaunya karena harga dirinya sebagai seme sudah terinjak-injak dengan tayangan dari sebuah acara kurang ajar yang berdurasi satu jam yang masih tayang di layar kaca.

"Kibummie, sebaiknya suruh oppamu masuk dulu!" pinta Sungmin sambil mengangkut hadiah-hadiah yang bertebaran menutupi pintu masuk mereka.

Kangin hanya tertawa saat mendengar kata 'oppa' yang terasa menggelitik gendang telinganya. "Kibum, suruh oppamu masuk dulu eoh!" goda kangin yang membuat kibum menendang lutut kangin kasar. Ia melepas pelukannya dan melangkah ke ruang tengah dorm dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak.

"Perasaanku atau anak itu semakin seperti yeoja" bisik Shindong pada kangin yang hanya diamini oleh namja berparas tampan sekaligus manis tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah tatapan membunuh di lempar kyuhyun pada TV yang dengan kurang ajarnya mempertontonkan hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan. "Kyunnie~ kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja menyeduh teh hijau dan mulai aksi minum berkelasnya di depan TV.

Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya. Dia berjalan dengan gusar kea rah TV. PLANGG…. Kyuhyun persis menghancurkan satu-satunya nyawa the prince di dorm tersebut. Leeteuk menganga tak percaya. "KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya yang hanya digubris kyuhyun dengan bantingan pintu kamar.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yack! Kau kira aku menginginkan ini?" sela kibum saat kangin tengah menasehatinya tentang kepribadiannya yang semakin terbawa suasana menjadi seorang yeoja. Kibum berputar-putar di kamarnya. Shindong sudah mual sejak tadi memperhatikan gerakan kibum yang tak jelas.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu, membuat mereka bertiga diam. "Maaf, jika kibum kami merepotkan kalian" ujar kangin basa basi membungkuk formal pada kumpulan yeoja yang sedang meliriknya. "Mereka tidak mirip!" celutuk eunhyuk membandingkan wajah kibum dan kangin.

Kangin tertawa hampa dan eunhyuk mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya oleh heechul akibat ketidak sopanannya. "Tentu saja, kibum sangat mirip dengan oppa kandungnya" kibum mengeriyit heran. Sejak kapan ia mempunyai seorang hyung? Seingatnya ia hanya anak tunggal.

"Boleh kami tahu siapa?" teriak para member my girl antusias. Kangin tertawa, dia menunjukkan sebuah foto. Kibum mengintip, itukan salah satu fotonya saat syuting film action di Las Vegas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"HUWAA…. TAMPANNYA!" teriak mereka serempak. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kau punya oppa setampan ini kibummie?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat takjub dengan pesona maskulin seorang kim kibum di foto tersebut.

Hah… kibum menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya begitu tampan. "Siapa nama oppamu?" Tanya heechul tak kalah antusias.

"Bryan… eonni" jawab kibum seadanya menunjukkan deathglarenya pada kangin yang sedang nyengir tak berdosa.

"Pekerjaannya?"

"Aktor Hollywood yang sedang naik daun. Kau bisa mengecek filmnya!" penyakit manager yang baik shindong malah kumat di saat yang tak tepat. Dia sedang sibuk menunjukkan website resmi kibum. Rasanya kibum ingin membunuh dua namja keparat yang sungguh mengobrak-abrik hidupnya.

Kibum berdiri. "Kalian berdua! Berdiri!" ujar kibum dingin. GEDUBRAKKK… BUGHHHH… jadilah kibum yang mempraktekkan judonya pada dua namja yang menjadi managernya tersebut. Ini memang kebiasaannya saat sedang sangat marah. Dan eunhae mereka menatap takjub adegan itu. 'kurasa kibum lebih keren dari oppanya' teriak mereka dalam hati.

%ika. Zordick%

HOEEKKK….

Pagi menjemput dengan sangat indahnya. Heechul terbangun dan kenapa ia harus terbangun saat mendengar suara muntah yang berasal dari toilet dorm mereka. Heechul memijit pelipisnya. Diliriknya kasur donghae di sebelahnya. Kosong…. Kemana yeoja itu perginya di pagi buta begini.

HOOEEEKKK….

Suara itu masih terdengar, mau tak mau heechul bangkit. Berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dengan tampang yang amat berantakan. Ia melihat eunhyuk dan ryeowook menangis. "Eonni… bagaimana ini? Kibum sakit. Dia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya" adu eunhyuk sambil terisak. Heechul segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya kibum yang terkulai lemas. Tidak ada yang dimuntahkan.

Donghae terduduk dan menangis tersingguk-singguk di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin memijit tengkuk kibum. "Gwechanayo kibummie?" Tanya heechul mengecek kondisi tubuh kibum. Wajah kibum memang sangat pucat.

"Hanya mual eonnie" jawab kibum berusaha berdiri. Dia masih bisa berjalan ke kamarnya dan sungmin. Bagaimanapun ia namja. Ia bisa berjalan meski tubuhnya amat lemas.

"Mana perasaanmu yang tak enak?" Tanya heechul mengelus kepala kibum dan menyelimutinya.

"Perutku eonni"

"Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Nee…"

"Berapa bulan kau tak datang?" lanjut heechul yang kini membuat kibum mengeriyit bingung. Tak datang? Maksudnya?

"Kibum memang tak pernah datang eon" jawab sungmin yang sepertinya lebih tahu jawabannya. Heechul menatap kibum intens. "Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanyanya sakratis.

"MWO?" seluruh yeoja termasuk kibum sontak terkejut. "Aku tak mungkin…." Kibum merasa lidahnya sungguh kelu sekarang

"Kau pernah pulang pagi kan? Kau bersama siapa?" tuding heechul seperti seorang eomma yang anak gadisnya di hamili orang.

Ryeowook makin sesinggukan. "Dia bersama…"

"Apa-apaan? Tidak mungkin!" kibum segera memotong sebelum semua menjadi terlanjur terjadi. Dia memang bersama kyuhyun. Tapi tak mungkin saja dia hamil. Dia namja, terlebih lagi dia seme. Dia yang memasukkan bukan dimasuki. Ini gila!

"Jangan membelanya kibummie. Kau lihat apa yang namja itu lakukan padamu! Katakan padaku sekarang wookie!" teriak heechul.

"Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Dia bersama kyuhyun—ssi eonni"

"MWO? Anak setan itu?" heechul mengeram. Gemertak giginya terdengar. Sementara kibum sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia di tuding hamil. Anak kyuhyun pula. Setahunya kyuhyunlah yang akan hamil jika kejadiannya memang karena malam itu. Kibum menangis dalam diam. Sesungguhnya ia sungguh bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tenang.. eonni akan mencari keadilan untukmu!" heechul memeluk tubuh kibum. 'What the –" maki kibum pada keadaannya sekarang.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

"Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Nee…"

"Berapa bulan kau tak datang?" lanjut heechul yang kini membuat kibum mengeriyit bingung. Tak datang? Maksudnya?

"Kibum memang tak pernah datang eon" jawab sungmin yang sepertinya lebih tahu jawabannya. Heechul menatap kibum intens. "Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanyanya sakratis.

"MWO?" seluruh yeoja termasuk kibum sontak terkejut. "Aku tak mungkin…." Kibum merasa lidahnya sungguh kelu sekarang

"Kau pernah pulang pagi kan? Kau bersama siapa?" tuding heechul seperti seorang eomma yang anak gadisnya di hamili orang.

Ryeowook makin sesinggukan. "Dia bersama…"

"Apa-apaan? Tidak mungkin!" kibum segera memotong sebelum semua menjadi terlanjur terjadi. Dia memang bersama kyuhyun. Tapi tak mungkin saja dia hamil. Dia namja, terlebih lagi dia seme. Dia yang memasukkan bukan dimasuki. Ini gila!

"Jangan membelanya kibummie. Kau lihat apa yang namja itu lakukan padamu! Katakan padaku sekarang wookie!" teriak heechul.

"Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Dia bersama kyuhyun—ssi eonni"

"MWO? Anak setan itu?" heechul mengeram. Gemertak giginya terdengar. Sementara kibum sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia di tuding hamil. Anak kyuhyun pula. Setahunya kyuhyunlah yang akan hamil jika kejadiannya memang karena malam itu. Kibum menangis dalam diam. Sesungguhnya ia sungguh bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tenang.. eonni akan mencari keadilan untukmu!" heechul memeluk tubuh kibum. 'What the –" maki kibum pada keadaannya sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan "AKU NAMJA! TAK MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL KARENA MENYETUBUHI NAMJA LAIN!"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae dan eunhyuk tengah sibuk menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang buliran bening hangat mengalir dan merembes di pipi putih mulus mereka. Isak-isakkan lirih terdengar bersahutan. Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi, bagaimana mungkin yeoja yang membuatnya abnormal bisa hamil oleh namja setan yang suka menjahilinya di reality show belakangan ini.

Sementara donghae, menepuk dadanya yang sakit. Ia sungguh merasa seperti yeoja yang dicampakkan oleh seorang sunbaenya dan sunbaenya itu malah menyeringgai penuh kemenangan dan memeluk yeoja lain. Dia terus menangis hingga rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri. "Yak.. LEE DONGHAE! JANGAN GILA!" teriak Sungmin mencegah donghae mengambil pisau dapur.

"Eonni…" tangis donghae kembali pecah di dekapan Sungmin. "Ya…Ya… Ya.. kenapa kalian berdua yang terlihat amat sangat terpukul? Apa si iblis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kalian?" pekik Heechul meminum obat sakit kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak mungkin mendatangi kyuhyun di dorm 'The Prince' dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia juga tak mau kalau kyuhyun dengan santainya berkata bahwa kibum berbohong dan anak yang di kandungan kibum bukan anaknya.

Eunhyuk dan donghae diam. Mereka tak mampu berbicara lagi, mungkin mengatakan bahwa 'KIBUM MILIKKU' begitu sulit keluar dari bibir manis mereka. Ryeowook yang baru selesai memasak bubur menatap penuh arti pada heechul. "Eonni.. Lebih baik kau telpon dulu oppanya kibummie, bernama bryan itu!" usul ryeowook.

"Kau benar juga! Aku akan minta dengan kibum dulu!" heechul menepuk dahinya. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar kibum dan sungmin. Menatap kibum yang kini tengah menerawang. Berpikir bagaimana ia harus keluar dari bencana sepele yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat besar.

"Bummie…" heechul memanggil kibum lembut. Di elusnya pipi pucat kibum. Kibum menoleh kea rah heechul masih dengan wajah datarnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tak baik-baik saja. "Berapa nomor ponsel oppamu?" Tanya heechul lembut membuat kibum tersentak.

'Ohh… Brengsek! Kali ini dia meminta ponsel orang yang tak jelas padaku!' jerit batin kibum yang membuat namja berwujud yeoja tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda. Mungkin jika peran heechul bukan sebagai yeoja di FF ini dia sudah siap menerjang saeng kesayangannya itu. Kibum kembali memutar otak jeniusnya, meski rasa buruk di perutnya agak membuatnya merasa tersiksa ketika berpikir.

Ryeowook meletakkan bubur yang sudah ia masak di meja nakas dekat bed kibum. Di ciumnya pipi kibum lembut yang membuat kibum mau tak mau membuat kibum tersenyum pada yeoja cantik mungil di sampingnya. "Bummie, kami bersamamu. Tenanglah!" bisik wookie.

'Tuhan! Kuatkan aku' kibum mengoceh panjang lebar dalam pikirannya. Berusaha meminta kesadaran penuh dan Tuhan benar-benar membantunya dengan membuat perutnya semakin sakit. 'baiklah… kau keterlaluan Tuhan!' pekik kibum dalam hatinya.

"Bryan oppa?" suara kibum nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu lembut dan lemah membuat heechul yang begitu kuat meneteskan air mata sekali lagi. Di genggamnya tangan kibum menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat jantung kibum harus ikut berpacu menahan hasrat yang tak tahu dari mana semakin mendominasi pikiran kotornya yang memang mesum sejak dulu.

"Nee… biar eonni menghubunginya!" bujuk Sungmin ikut nimbrung, duduk di sisi ranjang kibum. Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Andwae eonni. Oppa akan sangat khawatir" kibum mulai menggunakan aktingnya. Ahh~ sepertinya jika ia mati karena penyakit perut ini, dia harus berterima kasih meski akhirnya ia harus masuk neraka akibat kebohongannya yang makin menumpuk.

"Tapi.. lihat keadaanmu chagi" tangis heechul pecah sudah. Ia tak bisa lagi bertahan melihat kondisi kibum. "Aku mau kyunnie disini eonni. Kumohon!" kibum memelas, mengeluarkan snow white eyesnya yang membuat heechul menghela nafas berat. Mengiyakan permintaan kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat memperhatikan schedule yang di robek secara paksa oleh dua evil dorm mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Jangan menambahi kerjaan hyung! Libur ya libur!" saran Hangeng yang terkadang lelah melihat sikap workaholic leader mereka yang berimbas dengan jadwal mereka juga. Leeteuk mulai menatap tajam Hangeng.

Sedikit gugup, hangeng menelan ludahnya kecut. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, ia berlari melewati Siwon dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Siwon mendongak memperhatikan tingkah Hangeng dan Yesung yang kini menjerit-jerit gaje. "Yak… Tan Hangeng! Kau membuat anakku ketakutan!" Yesung mengelus-elus cangkang kura-kuranya penuh sayang. "Anak appa, kaluar lagi eoh! Ayolah.. jangan ngambek dengan tingkah paman kalian!"

OH….TUHAN! mengapa dia harus hidup bersama mahluk yang paling aneh itu? Dia mengedarkan pandangan kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. "Ayolah Kyu~ aku bosan, main yang lain yuk!" rengek magnae mereka itu pada kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. "Kyu~" changmin sepertinya tak kenal kata menyerah.

Hingga…. JDUAAKK… dengan kasarnya, kyuhyun menendang tubuh tinggi changmin. "Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu!" desis kyuhyun tanpa merasa berdosa menatap changmin yang tekapar di lantai. Siwon menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Kyuhyun memang sering bad mood belakangan ini. Entah kenapa. Ia pun tak tahu.

Siwon melirik leeteuk. Ia mengeriyit heran, tubuh namja cantik yang berjabatan leader di grup mereka itu bahunya bergetar. "Tuhan…" kali ini siwon mengucapkan nama Tuhan dengan jelas. "Hyung~" siwon segera berlari untuk menenangkan namja itu sebelum…

"HUWAAA…. AKU MAU BEKERJA!" pekik leeteuk sambil meraung penuh tangis. Changmin menutup telinganya erat, sementara kyuhyun sepertinya sudah siap menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Yesung menutup telinga (?) kura-kuranya. "Hyung! Tenanglah!" bujuk Siwon

"Hyung! Ponselmu bunyi! Dari Heechul noona" Hangeng keluar dari kamarnya dan menyerahkan smartphone leeteuk. Leeteuk segera menghentikan tangisnya. "Mwo? Heechul? Maksudmu kim heechul?" leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan. Yaa… dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"NEE… HEECHUL!" teriak hangeng sangar. Dia lumayan muak mengulang nama yeoja yang sama. Yeoja yang namanya selalu di dengarnya dalam mimpi-mimpi hyungnya tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol pause di PSPnya. Diliriknya Changmin yang tengah menyeringgai sama sepertinya.

"Apa heechul yang selalu membuat kau tak selera makan itu hyung?" goda Changmin. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu. "Atau heechul yang selalu membuatmu mendesah meneriakkan namanya dalam mimpimu" tawa kyuhyun langsung meledak. Leeteuk mengeluarkan deathglare gratis untuk kedua maknaenya. Membuat kyuhyun dan changmin menyeringgai makin lebar.

"Ahh… Chullie… jangan menggodaku! Chullie… ahh… ahh…." Changmin mulai lagi menirukan suara igauan leeteuk yang mereka dengan beberapa malam ini.

"Yak.. kalian diamlah!" bentak leeteuk. Dengan berhati-hati dan gugup setengah mati di tekannya tombol merah di ponselnya. "Yeoboseo, Heechul—ssi…." Ucap leeteuk.

Leeteuk Mind~

"Oppa… aku merindukanmu!" bisik heechul seduktif di telinga leeteuk. Membuat leeteuk tersenyum manis dan mengecup pelan pipi yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Tapi, oppa tidak, mianhe chullie" jawab leeteuk yang membuat heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat amat menggemaskan. Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Kau jahat oppa!" rengek heechul.

"Kalau begitu jadi yeojachingu oppa! Oppa jamin oppa akan selalu merindukanmu"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku mau! Ah~oppa saranghae!" teriak heechul histeris dan langsung memeluk leeteuk erat.

Back to Real World!

"HUWAAA…. DIA MIMISAN!" teriak Siwon kalap berlari mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung leeteuk. Demi apapun, baru kali ini ia melihat sang leader yang kasmaran akut seperti sekarang ini.

"Leeteuk—ssi, bisakah anda datang ke dorm kami dengan membawa Kyuhyun—ssi?" ucap heechul dari seberang sana to the point. Ia sungguh tak tertarik tampaknya berbasa-basi dengan leader tampan yang di puja oleh jutaan yeoja bahkan namja di luar sana.

"Tentu.." jawab leeteuk yang sebenarnya otaknya masih sibuk ke tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Gommawo, aku menunggu kalian" yang di dengar leeteuk 'gommawo oppa, chullie menunggu oppa! Aku sudah tak tahan oppa!' dan suara telpon terputus terdengar. Leeteuk menerawang dan sekali lagi. "DARAHNYA MAKIN DERAS! AMBILKAN TISUNYA LEBIH BANYAK KYU!" teriak Siwon yang makin kerepotan dengan darah yang terus menguncur deras dari hidung leeteuk.

Setelah beberapa saat, darah dari hidung leeteuk akhirnya berhenti. Namja itu tersenyum mesum, membuat para dongsaengnya merinding akut. Ayolah.. ceritanya akan lain jika yang tersenyum mesum itu bukan dia. "Gwechana hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai menyadarkan leeteuk dari fantasi gilanya. Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun.

Satu detik..

Dua detik…

Lima belas detik… kemudian..

"YAK! KENAPA HEECHUL MENYURUHMU DATANG JUGA?" pekik leeteuk menatap sangar si evil manis mereka. Kyuhyun menyeringgai, sepertinya rasa cinta leeteuk bisa di jadikan bahan olok-olokkannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

%ika. Zordick%

Drrt…Drrtt….

"Hyukkie! Buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul membuat eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baru saja ia bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan kibum yang sakit. Kini eonninya yang bagai mak lampir itu harus mengganggu kegiatannya. "Sebaiknya kau patuhi, eonni. Sebelum heechul eonni mengamuk" nasihat kibum dengan senyuman terselip di wajah pucatnya.

Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya, dia mengangguk dan kemudian meminta ryeowook untuk menggantikannya menyuapi bubur pada kibum. Ryeowook patuh, lalu eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Dia membuka pintu dan senyuman di bibirnya langsung menghilang saat melihat namja yang begitu di bencinya kini berada di hadapannya. "Untuk apa kau kemari, iblis!" desis eunhyuk.

Dengan wajah masa bodoh, kyuhyun menyeringgai. "Diam kau jelek! Leader kalian yang mengundangku kemari" balas kyuhyun. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Dasar Tiang listrik!" umpat Eunhyuk. "Yeoja Sangar!"

"STOP!" teriak leeteuk menengahi mereka. "Bisakah kau mempersilahkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu? Diluar amat dingin" pinta leeteuk yang membuat wajah eunhyuk merona karena malu. "Mianhe,, tentu saja oppa. Silahkan!"

"Kalian sudah datang?" heechul mengikat rambut panjangnya. Mau tak mau leeteuk harus menggeleng kuat. Menyingkirkan pikirannya yang entah apa. Heechul yang mengenakan baju kaos yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh rampingnya dan celana pendek yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya begitu membuat jantung leeteuk seperti sedang mengikuti running man.

"Gwechanayo leeteuk—ssi?" Tanya heechul agak cemas dengan darah segar yang kembali mengalir dari hidung leeteuk membuat kyuhyun mencoba menahan gelak tawanya. "OMO? Kau berdarah! Hyukkie! Ambilkan Tisu!" pekik heechul yang langsung di kerjakan eunhyuk.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul mengelap darah dari hidung leeteuk penuh kesabaran. Rasanya leeteuk ingin melompat dari jurang dan mati disana daripada merasakan posisi yang begitu memalukan ini. Tapi lihat juga sisi baiknya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah heechul dengan sangat dekat, wajah cantik dan mempesona tanpa olesan make-up sedikit pun membuat heechul terlihat semakin cantik. "Apa kau memang sering mimisan seperti ini?" Tanya heechul penuh kekhawatiran.

'Ooh~ Park Leeteuk lihatlah yeoja cantik di hadapanmu ini! Apakah dia bidadari?' batin Leeteuk yang makin terpesona dengan yeoja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kurasa kau terlalu lelah dengan schedule, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku menyesal karena merepotkanmu datang kemari" Ya.. ampun, bahkan melihat ekspresi sedih heechul, leeteuk merasa begitu sakit hati. Leeteuk tersenyum miris. "Anniyo heechul-ssi, aku tak masalah. Sungguh!" bantah leeteuk membuat senyum lembut yang mampu menenangkan hati siapapun melihatnya.

"EHEM… berhentilah berlovey dovey! Heechul—ssi, ada apa memanggil kami? Merepotkan saja!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP tercintanya. Heechul mengelus dadanya sabar, kalau tidak menghormati Leeteuk, ia sungguh akan membunuh namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal ini.

"Kyuhyun—ah! Jaga sopan santunmu!" peringat leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mencibir, sedari tadi dia dimakan kejenuhan yang luar biasa. Apalagi ia tak melihat sosok orang yang ia cintai di sini. Jika tak mengingat kibum ada di salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun bersumpah dia takkan pernah mau ke tempat dorm yeoja-yeoja yang tak memikat hatinya sama sekali ini.

Donghae menatap tajam kyuhyun. Sungmin masih berusaha agar dongsaengnya itu tak membuat yang aneh-aneh pada namja yang bisa saja membuat mereka di cap sebagai girl band tak professional. "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Ikan!" Tanya kyuhyun mengatai donghae yang semakin membuat yeoja cantik nan manis tersebut meledak emosinya.

"Tenanglah Hae! Kau mau kibum marah pada kita karena menyakiti orang yang ia cintai?" bisik Sungmin yang sukses membuat luka di hati donghae semakin menguak lebar. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir lagi di pipinya.

"KYU!" bentak leeteuk yang membuat kyuhyun diam. Dia tak mau mencari kemarahan sang leader dan mengakibatkan dirinya dihukum keras.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja heechul—ah" leeteuk memamerkan senyum indahnya membuat heechul mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Tapi ayolah, dia normal sebagai yeoja. Yeoja mana yang tak merona melihat senyuman leeteuk dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Bummie kami sakit" jelas heechul membuat wajah kyuhyun memucat. Heechul yang melihat reaksi kyuhyun langsung tertawa sinis. "Dan itu semua karena dongsaeng kurang ajarmu itu!" heechul sungguh tak bisa bersikap ramah lebih dari ini.

"Eh… Maksudnya?" leeteuk sungguh tak mengerti. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kyuhyun ada hubungan dengan kibum. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dua dongsaengnya yang menyukai yeoja dingin tersebut. Changmin dan siwon.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" kyuhyun menunduk. Raut wajahnya sungguh menunjukkan kecemasan. Sekarang terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia mencemaskan yeoja bernama kim kibum yang dimaksudkan heechul.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA SETELAH KAU MENGHAMILI DONGSAENG KU!" teriak heechul membuat kyuhyun melongo. Mata leeteuk membulat saking terkejutnya sementara itu. BUAAKK…. Terdengar suara berasal dari pintu. Eunhyuk langsung melihat kea rah pintu. Member the prince yang lain terlihat berhimpitan di depan pintu yang syukurnya lupa eunhyuk kunci sebelumnya sehingga pintu tersebut tidak rusak.

"Hehehehehe… Eunhyuk—ssi, mianhe…" cengir mereka serempak. Siwon dan changmin sepertinya tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mereka segera masuk tanpa aba-aba. "Apa maksudnya menghamili?" teriak mereka menatap marah kyuhyun yang jujur merasa ini semua serba salah.

"Kau yakin dia hamil noona?" kyuhyun sungguh tak bisa mempercayai keajaiban ini. Omong kosong apa yang sedang berada di dunia perFF-an hingga seorang seme bisa hamil tanpa menjadi uke terlebih dahulu?

Siwon menarik kerah baju kyuhyun. "BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KIBUMKU?" Siwon melotot marah. Changmin tak tinggal diam, di raihnya tubuh kyuhyun kasar dan di pukulnya tubuh kurus yang tak pernah menyentuh olahraga sebelumnya itu.

Ohh~ cho kyuhyun mengapa kau begitu menderita saat kau menjadi tokoh yang baik dan harus bekorban di cerita ini. "KIBUM!" pekik kyuhyun yang mendapat sahutan dari sebuah kamar. Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan lebam yang ada di pipinya. Ia berlari kea rah kamar yang ia tahu kibum ada di dalamnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat ryeowook ada di dalam dan membersihkan butiran di bibir merah—yang sekarang pucat—milik kibumnya yang artinya miliknya. "KIM KIBUM!" teriak kyuhyun yang membuat kibum menepis lembut tangan ryeowook. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan hebat di wajah sang kekasih.

Kibum berusaha bangkit, "Kibummie, kau kan masih sakit" Heechul menghambur masuk dan membantu kibum berdiri. "OMONA… KIBUMMIE!" Changmin menggendong tubuh kibum. Mau tak mau kibum mendorong tubuh changmin pelan. "Aku bisa berdiri, changmin—ah"

"Kyu…" panggil kibum dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar murahan!" PLAAK… Siwon sukses mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di wajah kyuhyun. Ya… Tuhan apa dia tidak tahu bahwa kyuhyun berhak mengucapkan kata itu. Ia melihat banyak orang menyentuh miliknya. Dia berhak marah pada kibum agar kibum meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa yang kau lalukan?" kibum mendorong tubuh siwon. Anehnya yeoja itu sungguh memiliki tenaga yang kuat hingga siwon terjungkal kebelakang dan membuat yesung terpekik karenanya. Leeteuk langsung menatap tajam Yesung yang sontak menutup mulut tak karuannya. Apa ia tak sadar, suasana sedang mencekam seperti ini.

Dengan berlahan kibum mencium pipi kyuhyun. "Mianhe… apa sakit? Gwechana?" Tanya kibum khawatir. Kyuhyun mulai terisak, sosok lemahnya yang hanya di depan sang seme terlihat. Dia memeluk kibum erat. Menangis di dada kibum, kibum tersenyum. "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

%ika. Zordick%

Malam semakin larut, siwon dan changmin sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir seperti setrika di ruang tengah dorm my girl. Belum lagi eunhyuk dan donghae yang mencoba menguping apa yang sedang dilakukan sejoli di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Eunhyuk, Donghae! diamlah dan duduk di kursi kalian" perintah heechul.

"Siwon! Changmin! Duduklah!" kali ini leeteuk yang memerintah.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam?" Changmin mulai resah.

Changmin mind~

"Kyu~ah jangan nakal! Di luar ramai!" ujar kibum menepis tangan nakal kyuhyun yang mulai bergeriliya di tubuh cantiknya.

"Gwechanayo, bummie! Sekali saja eoh!" kyuhyun mulai gencar menciumi leher putih mulus kibum yang merupakan bagian yang paling amat di sukai changmin dari tubuh yeoja idamannya.

"Yak! Kyu! Jangan digigit! Ahh~" kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat err—sexy dan hot! Betapa beruntungnya cho kyuhyun mendapatkan yeoja pujaan itu. "Kyu~ Jangan!" sentak kibum kesal.

"Ayolah Chagi! Aku sudah tak tahan! Hmf.. aku jamin tak akan ada masalah" ujar kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama kibum.

"Jinjja?" dengan polosnya kibum tersenyum. Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga kibum "Nee… tentu saja! Bantu aku eoh!" perintah kyuhyun yang membuat kibum memerah. Tangannya terulur membuka baju kaos kyuhyun.

Back to The Real World

"ANDWAE! KIBUM KU YANG POLOS!" teriak changmin histeris berlari ke arah pintu yang langsung di hentikan oleh Hangeng. Dengan sigap hangeng mengikat Changmin di kursi dan menyumpal mulut lebar namja bersuara emas itu dengan lakban.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. "Aish… Aku tak mendengar apapun!" keluh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk Mind~

"Bummie~" kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala kibum dengan penuh sayang. Kibum mendongak. "Nee~" sahut kibum membuat kyuhyun menelan ludah akibat rangsangan suara berat kibum yang selalu eunhyuk puja.

"Aku merindukanmu" adu kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kibum.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku juga kyunnie"

"Noona… Kau cantik. Apa lagi saat tak memakai apapun di tubuhmu" bisik kyuhyun seduktif. Membuat kibum bersemu. KREEEK… dengan sukses kyuhyun merobek piyama yang sedang di kenakan kibum.

"Kalau begitu lepas semua kyunnie~. Tapi berjanji padaku! Jangan kasar eoh!"

"As your wish noona. Tapi aku tak bisa janji kalau kau akan bisa berjalan besok noona" kyuhyun menyeringgai mulai melucuti pakaian kibum. Satu per satu.

Back to The Real World

"KIBUMMIE…. JANGAN JADI NAKAL DI HADAPANNYA!" teriak eunhyuk yang langsung di tutup secara paksa mulutnya oleh Sungmin. Demi apapun, Sungmin langsung melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hangeng sebelumnya pada Changmin. Mengikat dan membekap Eunhyuk di salah satu kursi. Sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama-sama terlalu yadong.

Siwon terus menepuk dadanya. Ada rasa sakit disana yang sepertinya memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan kibum dari ruangan yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Ia sadari sekarang bahwa dia terlalu mencintai yeoja cantik tersebut. Dia tak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Dia juga tak boleh berburuk sangka pada namja yang merupakan dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya.

Sama halnya dengan donghae, meski air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Ia terus ingin percaya pada rasa cintanya terlarang pada yeoja sempurna tersebut. Dia rasanya ingin berteriak histeris. Menarik tubuh kibum agar memeluk dirinya seorang. Namun ia sadar satu hal, belum tentu kibum akan membalas perasaannya. Perasaan cinta sesama yeoja yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia sendiri tahu persis bagaimana perasaan kibum pada namja bersuara indah bernama cho kyuhyun.

"KYU… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara berat kibum terdengar, memecah keheningan. Membuat semua orang merasa perlu mengintip apa yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih itu dalam kamar. Sementara changmin dan eunhyuk mulai meronta-ronta.

"Bukankah enak? Kau menyukainya?" suara kyuhyun tak kalah menggoda di tambah dengan cekikikan nakal. Membuat heechul dan leeteuk berpandangan. "Ahh~ enak sekali kyu~" desahan erotis kibum terdengar, membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi berpandangan menjadi merona.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan mereka chullie" ujar leeteuk gugup tanpa sadar memanggil heechul dengan nama kecilnya. "Nee~oppa" dan kali ini leeteuk sungguh mendengar suara heechul memanggilnya oppa. Rasanya ini hari keberuntungannya.

BRAAKK…. "HENTIKAN INI!" teriak Yesung yang sepertinya ingin eksis ketika pintu terbuka.

"Ka..kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah merona merah. Malu!

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Menurutmu?"

TBC

Hah… ad aide untuk kelanjutannya. Sungguh… FF ini yang bikin saya sangat puyeng… karena membuat aura aegyo dan seme kibum membaur jadi satu. Selain itu saya bingung pair apa akhirnya. Huweeee….


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

"KYU… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara berat kibum terdengar, memecah keheningan. Membuat semua orang merasa perlu mengintip apa yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih itu dalam kamar. Sementara changmin dan eunhyuk mulai meronta-ronta.

"Bukankah enak? Kau menyukainya?" suara kyuhyun tak kalah menggoda di tambah dengan cekikikan nakal. Membuat heechul dan leeteuk berpandangan. "Ahh~ enak sekali kyu~" desahan erotis kibum terdengar, membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi berpandangan menjadi merona.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan mereka chullie" ujar leeteuk gugup tanpa sadar memanggil heechul dengan nama kecilnya. "Nee~oppa" dan kali ini leeteuk sungguh mendengar suara heechul memanggilnya oppa. Rasanya ini hari keberuntungannya.

BRAAKK…. "HENTIKAN INI!" teriak Yesung yang sepertinya ingin eksis ketika pintu terbuka.

"Ka..kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah merona merah. Malu!

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Menurutmu?"

Semua mata manusia di ruangan itu membelalak terkejut. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar sementara Changmin dan eunhyuk makin gencar berusaha menjatuhkan diri mereka dan merayap agar bisa melihat dua sejoli yang di pikiran mereka sedang merusak kibummie yang sedang mereka klaim dengan seenak jidat.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

"Kenapa kau hentikan kyu? Lanjutkan!" suara kibum terdengar memerintah. Membuat mereka tambah melongo tak percaya.

"Tak sabaran sekali!" decih kyuhyun dan kembali memulai aksinya tangannya di tubuh kibum.

Sepuluh detik kemudian…

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Padahal aku sudah siapkan handycam" katanya jujur dengan desahan kecewa. Entah dari mana benda itu muncul. Hangeng cepat menjitak kepala Yesung. "YAK! SAKIT!"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. Sungmin dan ryeowook membantu Changmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah guling-gulingan di lantai dengan posisi terikat. "Bagaimana bisa kalian hanya pijit-pijitan?" dengus heechul yang sepertinya sempat berfantasi mesum sebelumnya.

"Jadi maumu apa noona?" goda kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memijat pundak kibum. Sementara yang di pijat mendesah enak. Wajah heechul merona. "Kibum juga tidak hamil, dia masuk angin" jelas kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mind~

"Kyunnie~" bisik kibum manja sambil memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Apa chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun mengecup pipi kibum. Kibum merona dan kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Baby mau di elus sama appanya" kibum menjilat telinga kyuhyun.

"Yak… Chagiya, jangan nakal! Tak jadi seme ataupun uke mengapa kau begitu suka menggodaku?" protes kyuhyun mulai mengelus perut kibum yang membuncit makin turun ke bawah dan…

BACK TO REAL WORLD

Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mimpi apa dia bisa mendominasi si Real devil yang kini sedang di pijitnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum bingung melihat tingkah namja chingunya yang menggeleng geleng tak jelas. Wajah kyuhyun memerah. "Anniyo~"

"Jangan bilang kau membayangkan aku hamil" bisik kibum di telinga kyuhyun.

JDERRR …. Tepat sekali. "Mana mungkin bummie" kilah kyuhyun susah payah menelan salivanya.

"Baguslah! Kalau sampai terjadi, akan kupastikan kau hamil besok!" seringgai kibum kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengikuti langkah yang lain keluar satu per satu dari kamarnya. Tubuh kyuhyun membatu. Rasanya ia ingin terjun dari menara Tokyo saja jika hal tak mungkin itu terjadi.

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin tersenyum sumringah saat menutup telponnya. Ditatapnya Shindong yang ikut menyeringgai seperti dirinya. Sementara kibum yang sedang berada di ruang ganti bersama mereka berdua merinding sejenak. Apa lagi yang di rencanakan oleh dua namja ini atas dirinya. Awas saja jika dia di suruh yang aneh-aneh. Kibum sudah siap untuk mempraktekkan ilmu boxingnya yang sempat ia geluti.

"Bryan ku sayang…." Peluk Kangin kencang.

"Apaan sih Jordan hyung? Singkirkan tubuh baumu itu dariku!" hardik Kibum kasar. Dia sungguh tak rela tubuhnya di grape-grape oleh namja selain kyuhyun tentunya.

Shindong menatap layar IPADnya. "Bryan, kau harus mau untuk jadwal kali ini!"

"Jadwal apa? Kibum atau bryan?" Tanya kibum sambil menendang kangin agar menjauh darinya.

"Bryan"

"Tolak saja Mathew hyung! Aku tak yakin bisa mengerjakannya" kibum sepertinya terlalu malas bolak balik amerika dan korea. Belum lagi harus berbohong tentang alasannya meninggalkan girlbandnya untuk waktu yang relative lama.

Kangin mengedipkan matanya. "SM yang memintanya, agar kau bisa mengangkat pamor my girl dan the prince. Sekalian saja, aku punya rencana menghancurkan si sooman" jelas kangin yang membuat kibum mendengus.

"Terserah kalian, lebih baik kalian saja yang urus"

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin menghela nafasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ditatapnya wajah memuakkan kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap memuakkan. Kyuhyun tak menggubris sahabatnya itu, peduli apa? Toh dimatanya wajah changmin juga sama. Hah… tapi sejujurnya siapa yang bakal muak melihat muka mereka yang kelewat tampan itu?

"Kejutanmu sungguh indah kyu!" bentak changmin sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terlalu malas membalas perkataan teman sesame evilnya tersebut. Dia sedang tak tertarik untuk adu mulut. Ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Cho kyuhyun! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpacaran dengan kim kibum? My snow white beuty sweety chagi eoh?" teriak changmin frustasi. Di sahut oleh jeritan tak kalah frustasi dari salah satu kamar di dorm mereka. Kebetulan sekali ketiga namja ini tak punya kegiatan hari ini. "KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA KIBUM HINGGA IA BISA BEGITU JINAK PADAMU" Siwon dengan kasar membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri dua sahabat yang perang dingin tersebut.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya. Di tatapnya dua namja babo yang sedang menggilai sosok kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, ia malas namun sepertinya tidak akan masalah jika mengerjai mereka berdua. Seringgai kebanggaannya telah ia keluarkan. Membuat kedua namja yang saling bertolak belakang—yang satu iblis dan yang satu alim—merinding disko menatap king of devil dorm mereka.

"Kibum? Jinak?" kyuhyun sedang memastikan jawaban. Tidak… sebenarnya ia sedang menekan dua kata itu agar tak di salah artikan. "Kibum tidak pernah jinak di atas ranjang"

"MWO?" Changmin dan Siwon membelalak terkejut. Tentu saja, yeoja terdingin dalam sejarah hidup mereka 'liar' di 'ranjang'?

Changmin MIND~

Changmin memasuki rumah minimalisnya. Terlihat sekali raut kelelahan dari wajah tampannya. Di longgarkannya dasi yang ia kenakan. Rasanya dasi itu mencengkram erat lehernya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Changmin

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan kimono tidur putih yang membalut tubuhnya menghampirinya. "Kau sudah pulang yeobo" teriak yeoja itu meraih tas kerja Changmin. Di kecupnya pipi changmin sekilas kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Changmin masuk ke kamarnya. Seringgai mesum terlihat di wajah tampannya. Dilihatnya sang istri—kibum tentunya sedang berdiri menyambutnya dengan killer smile yang tepat membuat tubuhnya memanas. "Apa kau lelah changminnie?" suara manja bercampur desahan terdengar dari bibir merah merona tersebut.

Dengan gerakan berlahan kibumnya melepas kimono tidur yang sedang ia kenakan. Menunjukkan gaun malam minim merah yang langsung membuat changmin menelan ludah. "Miliki aku Minnie~" ujar kibum memeluknya.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

ARGGHH… rasanya Changmin akan gila membayang saat-saat bahagia itu! Dia bersumpah takkan pernah mengeluh lelah! Aish… aish… Changmin sekarang sudah menutup hidungnya. Ia tak boleh mimisan dengan sangat memalukan.

"Hmm… sebenarnya dia akan agresif saat dia sedang ingin. Sayang sekali aku yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkannya" kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau… sudah pernah merasakan dia?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Cuma setengah, dia bilang dia akan menyerahkan semuanya kalau sudah menikah" jelas kyuhyun masih dengan ide gilanya.

"Jinjja? Dia memang yeoja sempurna tak bisa digoda oleh iblis mesum sepertimu" ujar siwon dengan mata berbinar.

SIWON MIND~

Siwon memasuki rumah minimalisnya. Terlihat sekali raut kelelahan dari wajah tampannya. Di longgarkannya dasi yang ia kenakan. Rasanya dasi itu mencengkram erat lehernya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Siwon.

Suara-suara derap langkah terdengar. "Jangan lari-lari Choi Kiwon!" teriak sang pujangga hatinya memperingat seorang bocah yang kini berlari menerjangnya. "Anak appa nakal eoh!" siwon menggendong anaknya.

Dia tersenyum memandang istrinya yang sedang mengenakan gaun panjang malamnya. "Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" kibum—istrinya berjalan mendekatinya. Ia kemudian mencium kening yeoja cantik itu.

"Dia belum tidur?" Tanya siwon merangkul pinggang istrinya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia menunggumu. Kau telat pulang malam ini" kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu hingga membuat sang istri merona. "Aku akan tidurkan dia dulu eoh. Kau tunggu aku di kamar" bisik Kibum sambil mengecup pipi suaminya dan menggendong tubuh mungil anak mereka.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

'Ahh~ senangnya punya istri seperti dia' batin Siwon dengan pipi memerah. Dia memilih senyam-senyum gaje. Pikiran orang alim memang sedikit berbeda dari pikiran iblis ye…

'Dia yang iblis mesum, kalian saja yang tidak tahu' protes kyuhyun dalam hati. "Lalu? Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"

BINGO…. Kyuhyun mendapatkannya. "Kerja keras" kyuhyun berdiri diatas sofa. Meninju udara, seolah ia sedang berkampanye. "Dia yeoja yang suka namja pekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya! Aku saja setiap hari berusaha bernyanyi untuknya dengan lebih baik karena dia bisa berpindah kelain hati kalau aku sedikit lengah" kyuhyun sekarang sedang berpidato ala president.

Changmin dan siwon saling bertatapan kemudian menyeringgai. "Kalian tak bermaksud merebutnya dariku kan?" pancing kyuhyun dengan membuat nada kepercayaan di dalamnya.

"Tee…tentu saja tidak kyu! Iya kan, hyung!" changmin menyikut lengan siwon. Siwon mengangguk.

"Hnn… baguslah" kyuhyun kembali duduk. Diliriknya TV yang tengah menampilkan iklan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Apa lagi ini?

Changmin dan siwon langsung memandang kea rah TV yang sedang menunjukkan iklan sebuah film Hollywood yang sedang menjadi best seller di pasaran internasional. "Bryan Trevor Kim akan datang ke korea tiga hari lagi." Itulah yang mereka kutip dari iklan tersebut. Cuplikan-cuplikan film hebat dengan menampilkannya sebagai actor utamanya. "Waah… dia sungguh keren. Eommaku penggemarnya" gumam Siwon lirih. Changmin mengagguk antusias, dia juga harus mengakui bahwa namja yang terpampang di TV sangat keren.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Di raihnya ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol yang ia hapal luar kepala. "Bagaimana bisa bryan datang ke korea!" pekik kyuhyun pada ponselnya. Cukup menarik perhatian dua namja lain yang satu ruangan dengannya. Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Dari marah, datar, terkejut hingga tertawa "Arraso, mianhe bummie" kyuhyun menutup telponnya.

"Memang Bryan—ssi itu siapa? Apa kau mengenal namja keren itu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai lagi. Ia mengangguk. "Dia oppanya kibum" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Pantas saja dia begitu cantik, oppanya sangat sangat keren!" rasanya kyuhyun ingin sekali mentertawakan dua namja babo yang sedang memuji satu orang yang sama.

"Oppanya itu mengerikan" ujar kyuhyun kemudian kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya. 'Yaa… karena itu dia yang sebenarnya. Kalian akan melihatnya sebentar lagi. Namja dingin yang akan membuat kalian meneriakkan namanya'

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah malas kibum, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ini pagi hari yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Semalaman dia tak tidur karena jadwalnya yang membengkak sejak di gosipkan dengan Changmin dan Siwon. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh ke dua namja tampan itu untuk menghilangkan stressnya. Ternyata selain autis—menurut kyuhyun dan kangin—kibum juga sedikit psiko.

"Pagi bummie…" sapa Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sepanci penuh sup hangat di meja makan mereka. Jangan terlalu khawatir dengan my girl yang lain. Nama mereka juga melejit. Apa lagi heechul yang belakangan ini sering akrab dengan leeteuk. Tapi ayolah… mereka sama berkualitasnya dengan the prince—sunbae aneh mereka itu.

Kibum mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia memang terbangun bukan karena keinginannya melainkan demo cacing di perutnya meminta makanan. Dia meletakkan wajahnya di meja makan. "Yak! Cepat cuci mukamu dulu!" nasihat ryeowook memukul kepala kibum dengan sendok sayur di tangannya persis seperti cerita sangkuriang yang memang ia perankan di drama musical (?). #yang bener aje

"Kibummie…." Suara manja terdengar menyapu telinga kibum. Dia tahu benar siapa yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara menggoda itu. Tentu saja noona-noona cantiknya yang terkadang membuat dia horny mendadak.

Tapi ternyata kibum kita ini pendirian tidurnya lebih tangguh dari siapapun kira. Okeh… keculi dengan penganiyaan Kangin saat di amerika demi membangunkannya. "Bummie, look at it!" kali ini suara eunhyuk. Hah… apa lagi yang dibuat oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik abad ini untuk menggoda keimanan kibum kita.

Kibum membuka pelan matanya. "Tadaa… bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul ceria memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Sungmin mendengus. "Berhentilah berlagak menjadi model bikini eonni" nasihat Sungmin yang langsung di tatap tajam heechul. Donghae menunduk malu-malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Sementara eunhyuk mulai mengikuti tingkah heechul. Menjadi model.

Mata kibum yang tadi ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai manusia kalah telak. Mata itu langsung terbuka memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai seorang namja yang tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Demi Neptunus yang dengan baiknya menjaga laut, kibum rasanya ingin bersujud syukur. "Hari ini kita akan berenang! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa ini terlalu seksi eonni" ujar donghae. Jujur kibum tak bisa berhenti menatap keempat noona, ralat eonninya yang sedang memakai bikini dan dengan gratisnya ia melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh seksi bidadari-bidadari itu.

KIBUM's FANTASY

"Oppa… apa kami cantik?" suara merdu donghae menyapu gendang telinganya. Tangan yeoja cantik itu memeluk erat lengannya. Kibum mengangguk gugup.

"Siapa yang paling cantik bummie ah~" desah Sungmin di telinga kanannya.

"Aku kan oppa" delik Heechul nakal

"Tentu saja aku eonni" eunhyuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Memasang pose tersexy seperti di majalah playboy yang sering diam-diam kibum baca.

Kibum menunduk. "Ka..kalian semua cantik" ucapnya agak gugup apa lagi sekarang Sungmin sudah duduk di pangkuannya. "Ayo kita kelaut!"

"Kurasa di sini saja!" ucap donghae malu-malu namun tangannya sudah menelusuri abs kibum.

"KIM KIBUM! KUBUNUH KAU, SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CANTIK EOH?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Tanduk besar Nampak di kepalanya, taring iblis menjulang panjang. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. PLUUUKKK… tongkat iblis di tangannya sudah memukul kepala Kibum. "Mianhe kyunnie!" pekik kibum tertahan.

"CEPAT MANDI!" Teriak iblis kyuhyun yang malah terdengar cempreng

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"CEPAT MANDI! KAU MAU KETINGGALAN?" teriak ryeowook cempreng sambil kembali memukulkan sendok sayurnya pada kepala kibum. Membuat kibum sadar dari fantasy surga ahh~ ralat menjadi neraka setelah kemunculan kyuhyun mendadak.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Secepatnya menuju kamar mandi. "Dia kenapa? Apa dia tak suka melihat penampilan kita?" Tanya donghae bingung.

"Mungkin saja" ujar heechul masa bodoh. Dia kemudian menyeringgai. "Aku lupa memberikan bikini ini padanya"

"Tapi eonni kenapa punya kibum yang paling sexy?" Tanya ryeowook polos menatap bikini yang ada di tangan heechul.

"Aku ingin si siwon dan si changmin itu mimisan dengan sangat memalukan saat melihat uri kibum kita. Pasti sangat lucu!" seringgai heechul dengan menunjukkan tawa nista ala princess of the darkness.

Sungmin yang mungkin paling waras di sini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia masuk kekamarnya dan kibum dan mulai membereskan pakaian yang akan ia bawa dan kibum. Ia memang terbiasa membantu kibum yang seolah tak bisa membereskan dirinya sendiri. "Yeoja macam apa yang berantakan begini" dengus sungmin mulai membereskan tempat tidur kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"HORREEE… KITA AKAN KELAUT!" pekik kyuhyun dan Changmin girang. Sepertinya mereka melupakan kejadian soal kibum. Yesung sontak berdiri, dia masuk kekamarnya dan membawa kura-kuranya. "Sayang… appa akan meninggalkanmu! Huwee~~" tangis yesung lebay. Tau kenapa yesung tak membawa mereka? Jelas saja ia tak ingin anak-anaknya itu bertemu dengan orang tua kandung (?) mereka dan meninggalkan (?) yesung.

Hangeng berbinar menatap leeteuk yang seolah baru pertama kalinya leader mereka ini bertindak baik pada mereka. Siwon mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih untuk Tuhan. "Kita akan sekalian bekerja di sana" ucap leeteuk kemudian yang membuat semua wajah cerah di dorm itu menghilang di telan bumi. Kecuali wajah leeteuk tentunya yang memang lebih menyukai kerja daripada liburan.

"INI TAK ADIL!" teriak mereka serempak kemudian berguling guling gaje di lantai dorm.

"Hei..hei.. jangan begini! Kita harus professional!" nasihat leeteuk yang dianggap mereka angin lalu. Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Jadi kalian tak terima jadwal ini?" Tanya leeteuk sedikit kecewa.

"LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH!" ucap mereke serempak. "Dipantai pasti kita di siksa habis-habisan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin untuk acara reality show"

"Padahal kita bersama member My Girl lho. Ya sudah, aku beri tahu manager dulu kalau kita tak usah terima jadwal itu" leeteuk mulai menekan nomor di ponselnya.

GREEB… sekali hentakkan, siwon berhasil mengambil ponsel tersebut. Changmin memeluk kaki leeteuk. "Kami mau hyung~" ucap mereka serempak. Leeteuk menyeringgai. "Berarti tak ada liburan" Tanya leeteuk kemudian meyakinkan semua member.

"NEE!" jawab mereka serempak dengan pasti!

%ika. Zordick%

"Annyoungseyo… kali ini liburan kalian akan pergi bersama The Prince" ujar leeteuk ceria di depan kamera. "Dan my girl. Heehehehehe" sambung heechul nyengir di samping leeteuk.

Kamera pun beralih ke para balita-balita raksasa di dalam bus tersebut. Dimulai dengan tingkah aneh eunhyuk dan donghae yang berteriak-teriak gembira sambil "LAUT! LAUT!" sorak mereka.

Hangeng dan Sungmin yang memilih menggeleng-geleng tak jelas karena mereka yang paling normal diantara para member autis. Changmin dan siwon yang sibuk memberikan minuman kaleng pada sang primadona mereka. "Kibummie… aku bawakan jus jeruk!" ujar Changmin. "Aku bawakan jus apel" kata siwon dengan gaya perfectionisnya ala pangeran di dongeng. Kibum menatap mereka sinis dengan pikiran 'kenapa mereka harus mengangguku?'

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang berdiskusi music tanpa kenal ribut. Bahkan suara mereka yang tinggi membuat leeteuk dan heechul berusaha menutup telinga mereka. Lalu di mana kyuhyun. Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam bus. "Kibum—ssi!" panggilnya membuat kibum mendongak masih dengan wajah datar. Di lemparnya botol air mineral pada kibum. Yang HUP… ditangkap dengan keren oleh kibum. "gommawo" ujar kibum menegak minumannya.

"Hehehehe… sepertinya kyuhyun tahu bahwa kibum kami tak suka minuman kaleng dengan rasa" cengir heechul menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Menjauhlah dariku kalian berdua!" perintah kibum dengan tatapan tajam mengusir dua namja yang menganggunya. Mereka berdua menunduk, kalau boleh di gambarkan banyak sekali aura hitam yang menyelimuti keduanya. "Hiks.. nee" jawab keduanya serempak dan duduk di kursi mereka.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping magnae my girl itu. Menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan, kyuhyun menyanderkan kepalanya di bahu kibum. "Kalau lelah tidur saja" ujar kibum menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang menyandar di kaca bus. "Sudah lama kita tak kelaut" bisik kyuhyun.

"Mian karena aku terlalu sibuk"

"Aku senang meski kau harus menjadi yeoja sekarang. Setidaknya aku punya banyak waktu bersamamu" kyuhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu kibum.

"Aku bingung ternyata kyuhyun sangat manja yah! Aku melihat seolah dialah yang wanita dan kibum yang namjanya" bisik heechul seolah kamera sedang diam-diam menyorot kyuhyun dan kibum. Leeteuk mengangguk, "Evilnya hilang kalau ada kibum" jelas leeteuk dengan wajah dibuat seserius mungkin.

Sementara para penonton di rumah, berteriak histeris. "KYAA… KIBUM EONNI KEREN… AKU JADI FANSNYA AJA DEH!" dan entah sejak kapan banyak yeoja yang begitu histeris dengan yeoja dingin yang bisa membuat si devil the prince itu manja.

%ika. Zordick%

"HAHH…. LAUTTT!" teriak semua member serempak. Mereka kemudian berlari, sambil membuka sepatu mereka. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, menjerit sekuatnya. Terlihat sekali kebahagiaan di obsidiannya. Kibum tersenyum. Eunhyuk dan donghae beserta Changmin langsung berlari menuju laut. Di kejar oleh Sungmin. "Yak! Jangan berlari!"

Sementara yesung melakukan ritual anehnya. "Hyung! Jangan makan pasirnya!" pekik Hangeng. "Aku mencium Hangeng! Mencium! Bukan memakan!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti di samping kibum. Apa ia tak tahu kalau senyuman kibum itu karena melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang bagai anak kecil. "Bummie… aku menemukan kerang!" teriak kyuhyun girang. Sementara heechul dan leeteuk, "Wah… sudah lama sekali tidak ke laut!" teriak heechul.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kyuhyun senang sekali dengan kerangnya. Ayo kita lihat dia!" mereka tak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaan kan. Bagaimanapun mereka MC.

"Wah… ini namanya bukan kerang tapi siput, kyuhyun!" ujar leeteuk melihat benda laut yang dimaksudkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu hanya seperti perbedaan kikir dan pelit! Santai saja!" sepertinya dia mulai tingkah jahilnya yang membuat leeteuk tercengang. Anak ini sedang menyindirnya rupanya.

"Awas Kyu! Lebih baik kau lepaskan, bagaimana kalau dia menggigitmu" saran ryeowook yang membuat kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Bukankah dia amat manis. GREEBB… baru beberapa detik ryeowook mengatakannya, siput itu sudah menggapit jari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memekik.

"HUWEEE~ dia menggigitku!" teriaknya yang langsung mengundang perhatian. Heechul dan leeteuk langsung memandang cemas sementara beberapa yang lain tertawa.

"MAMPUS KAU ANAK SETAN!" kurasa siapapun bisa menebak siapa tokoh-tokoh itu. Sepertinya dendam mereka pada kyuhyun tak bisa membuat mereka sadar akan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang di siarkan di TV. Eunhyuk, changmin dan Yesung masih sibuk dengan tawa nista mereka.

Sementara kyuhyun bertambah panic. "Bagaimana kalau tanganku nanti berubah menjadi siput?" raungnya berlebihan.

Kyuhyun's FANTASY

"Kibummie… kenapa kau malah bersama dengan changmin dan siwon?" pekik kyuhyun sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun kibum tak menggubris.

"Bummie…" suara cempreng wookie terdengar. Kibum memeluk yeoja yang paling di cemburui kyuhyun itu. Berputar-putar di tengah pantai seolah mereka sedang di drama india.

"KIBUM! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI YEOJA ITU!" dan mungkin kyuhyun sudah sangat murka sekarang. Kibum tak menggubrisnya. Hingga dua anak hyperaktif—menurut kyuhyun dan hyungnya yang kelewat babo—menurut kyuhyun juga menghampirinya. Mengangkatnya. Mwo? Mengangkat?

"Yak! Yesung oppa, kami duluan yang menemukannya" pekik eunhyuk menarik kyuhyun dari tangan yesung. "Anniyo… siput ini harus jadi teman ddangkomaku"

"Tapi kami juga mau!" ujar donghae.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya kyuhyun. Di dalam aquarium mahluk yang paling sering ia gunakan sebagai ganjalan meja. "Hei… kaaaa uuuu…. Teee.. maaaannnn…. Bbaaaruuu kkaaamiiii" dan ternyata kura-kura yesung itu gagap.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

"ANDWAEEEE! AKU TAK MAU JADI TEMAN DDANGKO BROTHER!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris membuat yesung mendelik kesal pada namja yang menjerit-jeritkan nama anaknya.

Kibum meraih tangan kyuhyun. "Tidak mungkin kau akan jadi siput babo!" ujar kibum santai kemudian mengulum jari kyuhyun yang berdarah. PLOOOP…. Wajah kyuhyun sudah memerah.

"Tapi menjadi udang rebus" goda leeteuk. "Wajahmu amat merah kyu!"

Kibum melepas tangan kyuhyun. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah!" sekali lagi jika anda menonton adegan ini dirumah seperti para yeoja ini. "KYAAA… KIBUM EONNI KERENNN"

Sementara itu kita beralih dengan dua orang pervert yang mencintai orang yang sama.

Eunhyuk dan Changmin MIND~

"Ahh~ kau memang hebat bummie! Fash…hhhtterr… ahhh~ ahhh…." Suara kyuhyun terdengar erotis. Kibum kemudian keluar dari sebuah mobil dengan tenang sambil menjilati bibirnya. Sementara kyuhyun menyusul sambil memasang celananya dengan benar.

"Masalah mengulum, aku memang jagonya kyu, itukan karena kau yang mengajariku" delik kibum nakal.

"Bummie~ sekali lagi eoh!" pinta kyuhyun memelas kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam mobil di ikuti kibum

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya sungmin menyolek bahu ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Molla"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyu! Habiskan sayurmu!" perintah leeteuk mutlak. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia masih sibuk menyisihkan benda-benda berwarna hijau dari piringnya.

"aku tidak suka! Mereka tidak enak" ujar kyuhyun yang mendapat tawa dari yang lain.

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya kondisi tubuh kyuhyun yang kurus di akibatkan oleh kebiasaan buruknya ini. Kibum mengambil sayur di piring kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan daging dari piringnya. "Makan yang banyak! Lihat tubuhmu itu!" ujar kibum yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Gommawo bummie! Kau memang paling mengerti aku!" teriak kyuhyun ceria dan menyuapi kibum dengan sepotong wortel. Kibum tak terlalu banyak protes, dimakannya benda itu.

"Wae… ini baik untuk diet" ujar kibum pada member my girl lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sementara member the prince menatap horror pada kyuhyun yang dengan santainya menyuapi kibum makan dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kita akan berenang setelah ini! Sebaiknya kenakan pakaian renang" ujar leeteuk. Sepertinya kyuhyun dan kibum tak menyadari apa masalah yang akan menimpa mereka.

Sementara para namja~

Leeteuk MIND~

Leeteuk menyeringgai penuh arti. Dia sedang menikmati mandi cahaya mataharinya. Matanya terpejam. "Oppa~" suara manja itu sukses membuatnya membuka mata. Tak segan-segan ia juga membuka kaca mata hitamnya agar bisa melihat dengan benar yeoja cantik yang tengah memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada hingga perutnya.

"Bagaimana menurut oppa?" heechul beranjak dan berdiri berputar di depan leeteuk. Mempertontonka tubuh moleknya yang hanya di balut bikini sangat minim!

"Sangat manis" senyuman angelicnya seolah menutupi senyuman iblis mesum di baliknya.

Heechul tersenyum manis. "Benarkah? Oppa, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu, apa itu chullie?"

"Oleskan tabir surya di tubuhku ya oppa!" pinta heechul dengan mata mengerjab-ngerjab memelas minta di jamah—menurut leeteuk

"Hmm…. Aku pastikan tak ada bagian yang terlewatkan chullie"

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"HUWAAA…. LEETEUK HYUNG MIMISAN LAGI!" teriak hangeng mencari tisu. Yesung memencet hidung leeteuk. Sementara sungmin dan heechul sibuk membantu mencari tisu.

Changmin MIND~

Kibum tersenyum. "Minnie~ tak tertarik berenang bersamaku?" mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka pun berlari menuju laut berombak. Tapi ayolah~ changmin sedang tak memperhatikan ombak. Ia sedang memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh kibumnya. Yang terekpos gratis. Hanya beberapa kain tipis yang menutupinya di beberapa bagian. Dia harus memuja disaigner bikini itu yang begitu mesum dan mengerti maunya.

Saat berenang changmin masih terus terfokus dengan segala bagian menonjol pada tubuh kibum. Berharap semua penutup itu hanyut terbawa ombak. Alangkah beruntungnya dia! "Minnie~ bagaimana ini, pakaian renangku hilang!" GOTCHA! Harapannya terkabul. Kibum menangis dengan wajah memerah.

"Aduh… aku juga bingung chagi" bisik changmin seduktif. Kibum menyeringgai. "Kau nakal!" katanya memeluk changmin.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"HUWAAA~ CHANGMIN JUGA MIMISAN!" teriak Yesung menunjuk Changmin. Dengan sigap hangeng memencet hidung Changmin. "Apa mimisan itu penyakit menular ya?" Tanyanya polos pada dirinya sendiri. Dan menyuruh sungmin agar lebih cepat mencari tisu.

Siwon MIND~

Siwon sibuk menutup matanya. Berkomat-kamit tak jelas meminta pertolangan agar iblis tak menggodanya. "Oppa~ lihat aku!" manja kibum padanya. Hah… kibum tidak sadar bahwa siwon sedang menenangkan singa lapar dalam dirinya.

Siwon membuka mata berlahan terpampanglah kibumnya yang sedang berbikini minim

BACK TO REAL WORLD

"Sekarang siwon ckckckckck" donghae dan eunhyuk ikut turun tangan. "Apa cuaca terlalu panas ya oppa? Makanya mereka mimisan bareng begini?" Tanya donghae polos. Yang membuat hangeng menaikkan bahunya. Ia juga tidak tahu kana pa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh ketiga namja ini.

Sementara kyuhyun dia terdiam. Otak jeniusnya sibuk mencerna kata 'bikini'. Di liriknya kibum. 'bikini' dan 'kibumnya'

Kyuhyun MIND~

Seorang namja dengan tubuh kekar sedang menggenakan pakaian renang yang sangat minim. Kyuhyun melotot sejenak. "Kyunnie~ bagaimana menurutmu"

Kyuhyun masih tak sadarkan diri meskit kibum sedang berputar-putar di depannya.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"HOEEEKKSSS" kyuhyun mual mendadak dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kyuhyun tak enak badan" ujar kibum santai. "Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaian renang ya?" gumam kibum berpikir. Sepertinya aura autisnya kumat.

PLAAKKK… jangan salah paham kalau ryeowook yang melayangkan sendok sayur lagi padanya. Kini kyuhyun yang melakukan itu. "BABO! KAU PAKAI BIKINI!" teriak Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat mata kibum membulat.

"MWOOO? ANDWAE!" jeritan histeris kim kibum secara eksklusif tersiar di TV untuk pertama kalinya tanpa skrip.

TBC

Oke..oke…. saya sungguhan stress menistakan my lovely saranghae chagi di sini! Hah… ayo review yang banyak, kekekekeke….


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

"HOEEEKKSSS" kyuhyun mual mendadak dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kyuhyun tak enak badan" ujar kibum santai. "Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaian renang ya?" gumam kibum berpikir. Sepertinya aura autisnya kumat.

PLAAKKK… jangan salah paham kalau ryeowook yang melayangkan sendok sayur lagi padanya. Kini kyuhyun yang melakukan itu. "BABO! KAU PAKAI BIKINI!" teriak Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat mata kibum membulat.

"MWOOO? ANDWAE!" jeritan histeris kim kibum secara eksklusif tersiar di TV untuk pertama kalinya tanpa skrip.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yak! Tua Bangka sialan apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Cepat selesaikan masalah ini *titt* atau aku akan membunuhmu *tiitt*….*tiitt*" umpat kibum di penuhi dengan kata-kata berunsur tabu untuk di tuliskan dan di ucapkan. Lengkap dalam bahasa Inggris, dan terjemahannya.

Dia sekarang tengah berada di kamar mandi yang ia gunakan bersama Heechul. Yah.. berhubung kamar hotel mereka memiliki kamar mandi di kamar masing-masing dan beruntunglah kibum karena heechul sedang keluar kamar. Mungkin sedang di jebak oleh leader The Prince berwajah malaikat namun Yadong atau sedang menikmati udara segar di luar.

Hah… kibum tidak terlalu peduli, dia lebih memilih untuk protes habis-habisan mengenai dirinya yang menggunakan bikini. Mau dimana diletakkan harga dirinya sebagai SEME SEJATI dari seorang ULTIMATE SEME yang kini menjadi UKE-nya? Rasanya kibum ingin mengutuk penemu bikini atau mungkin dia merasa beruntung jika di lahirkan di saat penemu bikini itu hidup agar ia bisa mencegah orang berpikiran rumit itu tak menemukan busana yang harus membuatnya GALAU!

"Bryan ku sayang… tenanglah! Aku juga tak ingin bunuh diri dengan mengumumkan bahwa kau seorang namja! Aku juga dong yang rugi. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sebentar. Kau berpura-puralah sakit kemudian beberapa orang akan membawamu pergi"  jelas SooMan yang membuat kibum menarik nafas tenang. Rasanya ia ingin berterimakasih atas liciknya otak namja tak kenal tua itu.

Padahal tak kibum pungkiri bahwa ia berdoa siang dan malam jika ia ingat untuk mendoakan agar si Tua Bangka itu cepat pergi ketempatnya. Neraka! Tapi sekarang rasanya kibum ingin dia lebih cepat lagi agar tak menyiksa batinnya.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar! Ingat, masalah penyewaan Bryan di luar kontrak kau harus menghubungi Mathew dan Jordan terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, aku takkan mau muncul dengan sosok itu"

"Arraso, bryan kim! Aku sangat tahu bagaimana cara membayar seseorang yang amat mahal sepertimu" sepertinya Kibum menyeringgai saat mendengar kata-kata yang seolah penuh nada ancaman dari seorang di line seberang. Baiklah… Lee Sooman sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan sebuah undangan perang untuknya. Ia akan ladeni permainannya.

%ika. Zordick%

From: Snow White autis

Baby Kyunnie Chagi, aku akan pulang bersama orang-orang si Sooman ini ke Amerika. Yah.. aku akan pulang menjadi Bryan beberapa hari lagi. Mian karena terlalu mendadak. Tapi ini demi mencegah agar aku menggunakan bikini ****. Love you! Satu hal lagi! Berani selingkuh kupastikan kau tak bisa berjalan esok harinya. With love!

BRAAKKK….

Seluruh member The Prince yang berkumpul untuk merencanakan rencana nista mereka menggoda member my Girl harus bersedia terganggu karena ulah Magnae evil mereka. Kyuhyun dengan entengnya sedang melakukan acara HANCURKAN-PONSEL cukup membuat mereka berjengit karena terkejut. Tingkah si epil kadang-kadang terkesan kekanak-kanakan kumat mendadak.

Yesung menatap horror ddangkoma yang terkejut karena tertimpa ponsel kyuhyun. "Yak kyu! Kau menganiaya anakku!" protes Yesung menatap kyuhyun nyalang.

Hangeng dan Siwon menahan tubuh Yesung. "Tenanglah Hyung!" ujar Siwon yang membuat Yesung berdecih. Dia menghempas tangan Siwon dan Hangeng, dia kemudian kembali pada kesibukannya mengetuk-ngetuk cangkang ddangkoma. "Baby, bangun eoh! Appa masih ingin ngobrol denganmu" ucapnya yang membuat Hangeng semakin yakin ada masalah dengan otak pemilik salah satu suara terindah di The Prince tersebut.

Kyuhyun melangkah gusar melewati ayah dan anak yang sedang memadu kasih tersebut. Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang rada-rada sensitive belakangan ini. "Min, pinjam lappy mu!" pinta kyuhyun yang mau tak mau changmin setujui. Dia gak mau dapat masalah seperti si ddangkoma. Di lempar dengan ponsel.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran dengan ulah kyuhyun yang menekan tombol-tombol laptop dengan kasar. "Baca FF" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"Ada FF ku dengan Heechul gak?" celutuk leeteuk yang sepertinya bersemangat. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Dia lebih tertarik melihat berapa banyak penggemarnya menulis FF Kyubum. Kyuhyun mendengus bangga saat ia melihat angka 275 yang tertera. Berarti semakin banyak yang setuju dengan hubungannya dengan kibum.

CTEEKK….

Tanpa di sengaja siwon yang terpeleset karena menginjak ddangkomeng terjatuh dengan tidak elit dan mendorong kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun mencium keyboard laptop dengan sangat tragis. "ANAKKUUU!" teriak Yesung histeris. Siwon sibuk meminta maaf pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dia juga bingung kenapa kura-kura Yesung jadi ikut liburan. Bukankah Yesung takut eomma sesungguhnya kura-kuranya aka kura-kura juga menjemput kembali anak-anaknya.

"Dia menjemputnya kembali ke dorm kemudian balik kemari lagi karena kangen pada mereka" jawab Hangeng yang menjawab pertanyaan siwon yang tak pernah terlontar. Sepertinya Hangeng mendapat bisikan seperti di FF sebelah. #numpang promosi God Cheater

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dilirknya kyuhyun yang kini bertampang err—amat syok tentunya. Mata melotot menatap layar laptop, tubuh bergetar dan…. "ANDWAEEE!" jeritan histeris menyayat hati.

Tertulis jelas di layar laptop tersebut. YEBUM 1845 FILE. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan meraih salah satu anak Yesung yang tak ia ketahui namanya. "AKAN KULEMPAR DIA KELAUT!" teriak kyuhyun menculik si mungil tercinta.

"DDANGKOMENG!" jerit Yesung tak kalah histeris mengejar Kyuhyun demi menyelamatkan sang anak dari cengkraman sang iblis yang sedang menculiknya.

"Melankolis sekali~" cerca Siwon dan Changmin serempak. Mereka duduk mengapit leeteuk yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop yang mengakibatkan acara kejar-kejaran sekarang. Sementara Hangeng lebih memilih menatapi ddangkoma. "Kau sedih karena adikmu di culik iblis?" tanyanya dengan wajah iba yang di jawab ddangkoma dengan –kedipan.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin menatap laptopnya. "FF TeukChul?" siwon mengeriyit membaca bagian pairingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"HUWEEE~~" ketiga namja maskulin tampan, berkarisma, bersuara indah dan gagah sedang menangis tak karuan karena sebuah FF. "Ini menyedihkan hyung! Kenapa kau harus mati?" Siwon mengelap ingusnya di baju leeteuk.

"Hiks… Hiks.. itu menjijikkan Wonnie~! Huwaa… tak kusangka heechul begitu mencintaiku?" sambung leeteuk tak kalah tragis kondisi tangisnya.

Sepertinya mereka membaca FF dengan genre Angst. "Hyung~ gerakkan kursornya kebawah! Aku mau tahu lanjutannya!" pekik Changmin yang juga dengan derai air mata. Mereka bahkan kehabisan tisu.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku sudah mati…." Ujar Leeteuk tapi karena penasaran dan deathglare kedua dongsaengnya yang mengerikan ia menurunkan kursornya.

"HUWAAA~~ KENAPA KAU JADI BUNUH DIRI CHULLIE?" erang Leeteuk makin tak karuan membaca lanjutannya. "Kalian kasihan sekali hyung! Hiks… hiks…" Changmin memeluk Leeteuk dan Siwon ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah membaca FF itu hingga akhir mereka mengelap airmata dan ingus mereka hingga bersih, leeteuk menekan tombol review di kotak paling bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Kita harus menghargai author yang membuatnya jadi tidak boleh jadi silent Reader. Baiklah apa yang harus kita tulis?" Tanya leeteuk kembali ceria.

From: TeukChangWon

Hiks.. hiks… T.T ini menyedihkan Thor! Aku sampai nangis guling-guling bacanya. Hebat Thor! Apa lagi pair TeukChull nya! Sering-sering buat pair ini ya thor! Aku suka! Kalau bisa buat sequelnya ya! Itu lho… saat mereka berdua di surga. Pasti manis… gommawo.

Itulah isi review'an dari seorang Park Leeteuk. Setidaknya untuk apa yang meminta sequel saat mereka di surga? Bukankah itu mustahil? Hah~ dasar! Author yang menulis FF itu pasti berpikir 'Hah! Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya?'

Baiklah beralih lagi dengan trio namja idola yang tak ada duanya. "Sekarang Changbum!" pekik Changmin mengambil alih kursor. "Anniyo.. hormati hyungmu, changmin—ah! SIBUM!" siwon tak mau kalah.

Leeteuk yang berada di tengah pun mau tak mau menjadi korban penganiayayaan. "TENANGLAH! AKAN KUCARIKAN BIAR ADIL!" teriak Leeteuk setelah dirinya sungguh berubah mengerikan karena kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Siwon dan Changmin memilih diam. Mereka membisu menatap layar yang tengah di obrak-abrik oleh leeteuk. Hingga terlihat sebuah summary: KIBUM SEORANG YEOJA CANTIK NAN POLOS NAMUN DINGIN BERTEMU DENGAN PARK SIWON DAN PARK CHANGMIN, SI KEMBAR NON IDENTIK YANG TERNYATA MENCINTAINYA. NC—21 /CHANGBUM/SIBUM/3SOME/SIBUMMIN. Nb: anak-anak dilarang baca.

"Yang ini saja!" ujar leeteuk membuka file tersebut.

Mereka bertiga mulai membaca.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Lima belas menit….

GEDUBRAAKK…. Terdengar suara jatuh. Hangeng segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Kenapa kalian bertiga jadi mimisan masal begini?" hangeng menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memilih mencari tisu untuk ketiga saudara satu boybandnya yang dalam kondisi pendarahan hebat di hidung mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"MWOO? KIBUM SAKIT?" teriak seluruh member My Girl serempak. Sooman menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin menyumbat telinganya karena teriakan yang berubah menjadi akord yang begitu kuat.

"Nee~ Begitulah! Keluarganya di Amerika menyuruhnya pulang dan berobat di sana" jawab Sooman masih berusaha menahan emosinya. Lihatlah betapa yeoja-yeoja cantik bak bidadari ini memperlakukan sang pangeran yang berkedok menjadi putri itu dengan baik.

Heechul mendengus, di perhatikannya wajah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang amat menghawatirkan kondisi maknae mereka. "Tak bisakah kami mendapat libur dan menyusul kibummie ke Amerika? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya" ungkap Heechul.

Sooman menggeleng ditambah dengan wajahnya yang dibuat merasa bersalah yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak bisa, Heechul—ssi, jika dia sudah sembuh dia akan kembali. Jadi biarkan dia menjalani pengobatannya dengan baik"

Sungmin menarik tubuh heechul, membiarkan sang leader merasa nyaman menumpahkan kekesalan dan kesedihan serta kekhawatirannya di bahunya. "Sudahlah eonni, lebih baik kita melakukan di sini dengan baik. Kibum akan kembali dengan sehat"

"Kau memang yang terbaik Sungmin—ssi" Sooman menepuk bahu Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita selesaikan syuting di sini dulu kemudian pulang" ujar Heechul setelah selesai dengan air matanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa ini tak terlihat babo?" Tanya Kibum sambil menghela nafas. Di tatapnya tajam Kangin yang duduk di sampingnya, memasang cengiran tanpa dosa yang membuatnya amat geram.

"Ayolah… Bryan, kita tidak boleh memberi sedikit pun celah" tukas Kangin tegas. Diliriknya Shindong yang kini tengah mencicipi semua makanan pesawat. Ia menggeleng-geleng maklum dengan tingkah sahabat sekaligus patner kerjanya tersebut.

Kibum masih tidak menerima kebodohan dalam rencana ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia sungguh-sungguh harus kembali ke Amerika dengan pesawat dan besoknya setelah sampai di apartementnya, mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan kembali lagi ke Korea. Ahh! Demi game starcraft nya kyuhyun yang selalu ia cemburui ia merasa amat lelah sekarang.

"Sorry, Are you Bryan Trevor Kim?" sebuah suara membuatnya kembali membukakan mata lelahnya. Kibum tersenyum, bagaimana tidak ada empat orang pramugari cantik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Yes, I am. May I help you Miss?" sepertinya kibum berusaha menjadi orang yang ramah meski masih bisa dikatakan wajahnya tanpa ekpresi sekarang setelah senyum tersebut lepas.

"KYAAA… You more Handsome in real than in your Films" jeritan histeris mulai terdengar. Dia begitu mudah di kenali tapi kenapa saat menjadi member my girl tak ada yang curiga sama sekali bahwa dia adalah bintang Hollywood yang terkenal?

"Thank you…"

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya perjalanannya tidak akan nyaman, lihatlah sekarang tak hanya pramugari itu yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama dengannya. Beberapa yeoja dalam maupun luar negeri terlihat mengantri. Demi body Sungmin yang sexy saat dia menjadi yeoja mengapa perjalanannya berubah menjadi fansmeeting?

%ika. Zordick%

"HYAAAA….. BRYAN!" teriak orang-orang saat kibum bersama dua managernya menapaki kaki mereka di bandara incheon. Kibum tak terlalu peduli, dia sudah cukup lelah melayani para penggemarnya di dalam pesawat. Dia menghela nafas, memakai kacamata hitam dan memakai pakaian tak berlengan hingga mempertontonkan abs tangannya sepertinya cukup membuatnya masih terlihat keren.

Drrt… kibum merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Dia langsung meronggoh sakunya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From: My Sweety Evil

Bryan! Kami semua menjemputmu di bandara. Aku tahu si sooman itu tak memberitahumu. Hah.. kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kau terlalu banyak menebar pesona. Aku sekarang melihatmu babo!

Kibum tersenyum membaca pesan pendek dari Kyuhyunnya. Ditariknya cepat kopernya dan setengah berlari ke depan. Dia juga bisa melihat kyuhyun yang memasang tampang jutek di pintu bandara. BRUUKK… dengan cepat ia memeluk sosok kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan sekaligus manis itu terkejut namun segera membalas pelukannya.

Sorotan mata heran ditambah dengan jepretan kamera mulai menghujani mereka. "Bryan jangan mencium kyuhyun di sini!" bisik Kangin yang tahu masalah apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Mianhe aku pasti membuatmu kesal"

"Kau tahu itu, lepaskan tanganmu sesak!" ujar kyuhyun yang langsung di lakukan kibum. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat satu per satu sosok namja 'The Prince' yang ikut menemani kyuhyun menjemputnya di bandara.

Leader My Girl memakaikan Kibum roncean bunga. "Welcome to Korea" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kibum membalas senyuman itu. "Gommawo" ucap kibum menatap salah satu noona yang amat ia sayangi.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea" sela mereka tak percaya.

"Kibummie mengajarkanku dengan baik" sahut kibum

%ika. Zordick%

Baiklah… hari-hari menyenangkan kibum pun dimulai. Kibum memasuki ruang ganti di tempat syuting pertamanya di Korea. Jangan salah—maksudnya sebagai Bryan, dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tak menyangka dia akan menjadi seorang bintang MV 'The Prince' bersama dengan Kim Heechul. Dia menyeringgai dan jujur, kangin dan Shindong meremang karenanya.

"Ini…" kibum terpesona melihat kostumnya. Ayolah… biasanya ia akan di hadapkan dengan pakaian ala cewe yang di disaign seolah menyamarkan absnya. Sekarang ia di berikan costum yang sesuai dengan gandernya. Celana loreng panjang dan kaos hitam menutupi leher tanpa lengan, jangan lupakan sepatu boots bertali. Dia suka ini.

Sementara di ruang ganti 'The Prince'

Leeteuk terus-terusan menghela nafasnya. Entah gugup atau resah, tak ada yang tahu. "Kau kenapa sih hyung! Sepertinya ini bukan tanggal pembayaran listrik dan air" celutuk kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aku lagi G. A. L. A. U!" eja leeteuk entah untuk apa gunanya. "Apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu galau kecuali pengeluaran uang? Makanan Changmin? Listrik dan air? Biaya parkir dan tol atau tidak ada pekerjaan?" sambung Yesung santai.

Leeteuk tertohok, begitu kikirkah dia di mata para dongsaengdeulnya? Ayolah~ dia galau karena cinta! "Chullieku!" leeteuk mendesah. Di topangnya dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajahnya di cermin di hadapannya.

"Hahahahaha… kau akan jelas kalah saing darinya hyung!" celutuk Changmin yang jujur sama sekali tak membantu.

"Bahkan ada adegan ranjangnya lho hyung" sambung Siwon sok pura-pura terkejut.

PRANNGG… PRAANGG… PRANGGG…

"DDANGKO BROTHER KU! ANAK-ANAKKU!" teriak Yesung histeris. Sepertinya sudah ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Seluruh member The Prince membungkuk formal. Heechul mengikutinya, kibum masih santai di kursinya. Dia sangat tahu dimana posisinya, dia namja yang lahir dan besar di Amerika. Dia tak harus mengikuti tata krama dan ada Negara ini kan. "Mohon bantuannya!" ujar mereka serempak.

Kibum menoleh, dia mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Beberapa orang yeoja maupun namja terperangah sejenak termasuk heechul. "Nee~" jawab kibum singkat kemudian kembali ke sosok es miliknya.

Siapa yang salah paham bahwa Bryan adalah pribadi yang lebih ramah dari Kim Kibum? Dia sosok angkuh yang hanya akan ramah di depan kamera dan fansnya saja. Juga di depan uke tercintanya. "Scane pertama di mulai!" teriak sutradara.

"Aku ingin pembuatan MV ini selesai dalam satu hari" ujar Kibum pada seluruh member dan dia mengambil tempatnya.

MV yang bersetting perang dunia ke II, seorang namja yang merupakan jenderal musuh yang jatuh cinta pada rakyat yang merupakan tahanannya. Menjalin kasih yang tragis dimana akhirnya sang jenderal bunuh diri sesaat setelah dia telah membunuh kekasihnya.

Scane 1, kibum memasuki sebuah desa asing, dengan tampang jahat yang jujur membuat leeteuk berpikir 'dia sungguh bukan orang baik' sementara Heechul di samping leeteuk bergumam "Aktingnya sangat hebat!". Leeteuk berdecak.

Scane 8, The prince lip synch dengan kibum dan heechul menjadi pusat mereka. Berciuman dan saling melumat. Sepertinya bukan leeteuk saja yang harus bersedia menahan emosi. Kyuhyun sudah hendak meledak dari tadi.

Scane 13, Adegan yang di tunggu-tunggu sebenarnya, adegan ranjang sekilas berurai air mata. Yang sungguh membuat leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ahh~ leeteuk—ssi, kau amat peka!" ucap salah satu kru memberikan tisu pada leeteuk.

Scane akhir, mereka mati! Yesung menutup lagu.

"Memang berbeda jika bersama professional ya" ujar Heechul yang merasa takjub, mereka sungguh merampungkan MV dalam satu hari.

"Kau mau makan bersamaku noona" kibum melirik leeteuk yang sudah menggigit tak jelas tempurung ddangkoma. Yesung menangis gaje. "Kau sungguh mirip dengan kibummie" ujar heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memperhatikan lekukan wajah Kibum dengan seksama.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kami kembar tentu saja mirip" jawabnya lancar. "Sebaiknya kau tak memperhatikanku seperti itu noona"

"Lho.. Wae?"

Kibum melirik leeteuk lagi. "Karena aku jadi merasa tertarik padamu. Aku bisa melahapmu sekarang juga karena perutku yang lapar" bisik kibum seduktif yang entah bagaimana caranya sampai ketelinga leeteuk.

Heechul tertawa, ia merasa lelucon kibum amat lucu. "Oppa… kau tak ikut makan bersama?" teriak heechul pada leeteuk. "Ayo makan!"

"Kubunuh kau Kim kibum!" bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, seluruh member the prince dan my girl. Di sebuah studio wawancara eksklusif bersama dengan Bryan Trevor Kim yang terkenal. "Annyounghaseyo… kita bersama Member The Prince dan My Girl" sapa sang MC yang membuat para member menjeritkan nama grup mereka.

"Dan tamu eksklusif kita yang di impor langsung dari Amerika. Bryan Trevor Kim" lanjut sang MC.

"Hallo…" sapa kibum melambaikan tangannya dengan ekpresi datar.

"Sayang sekali member My Girl tidak lengkap dengan ketidak hadiran Kim kibum. Kudengar dia sakit dan harus di bawa ke Amerika. Kudoakan semoga dia cepat sembuh" ucap sang MC dengan wajah sedih.

"Ohh~ nee… gamshamida" jawab member my girl.

"Bryan—ssi saya dengar anda adalah saudara kembar dari Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum, "Yaa~ bukankah kami amat mirip?" yesung manggut-manggut. Di sentuhnya wajah kibum yang membuat kibum mendelik tajam padanya. "Sungguhan mirip" sahut Yesung ceria.

"Yesung! Kurasa kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!" hangeng menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung bersungut.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Kibum terdiam. 'Manis~' teriak batinnya. Wah… masalah besar tuh jika terdengar.

"Heechul—ssi, bagaimana menurutmu menjadi lawan main Bryan saat pembuatan MV?"

"Dia sangat luar biasa, bahkan kami tak pernah mengulang karena kesalahannya. Dia sungguh berakting dengan sangat hebat" jawab Heechul menggebu.

"Bryan—ssi ada yang ingin anda katakan?"

"Tentu, terima kasih telah menjaga adikku dengan baik. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan SM yang membuatnya seperti kerja rodi hingga dia sakit seperti ini. Jadi kuputuskan membawanya ke Amerika" TTRKK…. Pernyataan Kibum pertama yang sukses merusak reputasi SM, Sooman menggertakkan giginya. Kangin dan shindong bertos ria.

"Apakah kau ingin bilang bahwa kibum tidak akan kembali ke Korea?" Siwon bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mungkin" jawab kibum santai. Seluruh member my girl terlihat sedih. Changmin mengepal tangannya kuat. Kyuhyun menatap kibum tajam.

"Kumohon jangan bawa dia! Aku akan menjaganya!" pekik Changmin kemudian yang sukses membuat acara kacau dengan adegan melankolisnya bersujud di kaki kibum.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Aku tak pernah dengar dia tertarik padamu" sekali lagi harga diri Changmin di injak dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Kibum tertawa, "Aku bercanda, kibum akan kembali ke My Girl setelah dia sembuh. Dia akan sangat sedih jika tidak bertemu dengan eonni-eonninya"

"Lalu Bryan, ku dengar ini adalah malam terakhirmu berada di Korea?"

"Kau benar, aku hanya kemari untuk menjadi bintang MV dari The prince. Malam ini aku berencana menginap di dorm The prince"

"MWOOO?" teriakan histeris Leeteuk terdengar. Disambung Yesung, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon setelahnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan" ujar kibum enteng. "Kau memang pribadi yang unik Bryan! Di antara member My Girl, yang mana yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Seolah de javu, kibum pernah mendapat pertanyaan ini. Dia menatap salah satu member My Girl. Donghae dan eunhyuk berkomat-kamit dalam hati 'Aku masih setia dengan Kibum! Kibum!'

"Lee Sungmin" jawab kibum tenang yang sukses membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. Berbeda dengan saat seorang kibum versi wanita yang mengucapkannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ryeowook menyikut perut Sungmin, wajah merahnya sungguh tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Seluruh member The Prince sudah tertawa kecuali kyuhyun tentunya. "Wah… wajah Sungmin—ssi sudah sangat memerah"

"Jika saya boleh tahu kenapa?" lanjut sang MC.

Kibum seolah enggan menarik pesonanya. Ia masih menatap sungmin dari tempat duduknya. Membuat yeoja perawakan cantik, imut serta manis itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku suka tipe yeoja sexy" PRANGGG…. Pernyataan itu sukses membuat sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya sisi kekanak-kanakannya terlihat. Ayolah~ kim kibum memang suka menggodanya. Mereka satu kamarkan? Tentu saja sungminlah yang paling sering ia goda dan noonanya satu itu selalu memanjakannya.

"Dan kurasa dia yeoja sempurna untuk mengandung anakku" gelak tawa langsung menggelegar saat mendengar pernyataan gombalan kuno dari mulut kibum. Sungmin kembali menunduk dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Aku masih ingat gombalan itu tak berpengaruh pada kibum" ujar MC yang melirik Siwon dan Changmin. Kibum menyeringgai, "Adikku itu bukan yeoja biasa"

"Begitukah? Lalu Bryan, jika kau memilih tipe ideal untuk adikmu yang mana akan kau pilih diantara member The Prince?"

Kali ini member The Prince yang menegang. Kibum menatap mereka satu persatu dengan intens. "Kim Yesung, aku akan memilihnya"

"Mati kau KIBUM!" gumam Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin dan Siwon yang sudah menangis tak jelas. Leeteuk yang memainkan alisnya pada heechul. Hangeng yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung memberi selamat. Sementara Yesung! Dia melirik ke kiri dan kekanan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kukira kau akan menjawab kyuhyun—ssi, ku dengar kau memeluk dia pertama saat tiba di bandara. Kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"Nee~ aku sangat mengenalnya" kibum melirik kyuhyun. "Bahkan sangat mengenalnya" gumamnya lirih kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ahh~ lelahnya!" gumam seluruh member The Prince ketika sampai di dorm mereka. Sebagian dari mereka memilih merenggangkan otot dan ada yang menuju kamar mandi. Kibum memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang ia lewati di dalam dorm ini.

"Kau mau tidur dimana Bryan—ssi? Apa di kamarku saja?" usul Leeteuk membuat kibum tersadar dari kegiatannya. Kibum menggeleng. "Di kamar Kyuhyun"

"Oh~ baiklah! Changmin! Kau tidur bersamaku dan Yesung!" perintah leeteuk yang langsung di kerjakan oleh Changmin. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Kibum melirik ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada kyuhyun di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar yang di tunjukkan oleh leeteuk padanya.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bau kyuhyunnya terasa mendominasi. Tercium maskulin namun lembut. Kibum memejamkan matanya, sebuah senyuman terlihat di bibir semerah darah miliknya. Dia melihat wajah Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar di salah satu figura di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur yang paling jauh dari pintu. TRAAKK… sekali hentakan, kibum menyimpan foto itu dalam laci meja nakas.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, sedikit terperanjat karena kibum ada di sana. "Mandi sana! Kau bau wanita!" kyuhyun melempar sebuah handuk pada kibum. Namja tampan itu tahu sang namjachingunya marah padanya, selama seminggu ini dia di sini. Yah… kibum tak punya waktu yang banyak untuknya. Seorang Bryan hanya sibuk pada urusan pekerjaan. Bahkan dia melakukan adegan intim dengan yeoja di hadapan kyuhyun.

Kibum patuh, tak ingin membuat masalah dan semakin membuat kyuhyun marah besar padanya. Dengan langkah santai, kibum memasuki kamar mandi. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membiarkan air dari shower membasahi tubuhnya. TEEKK… kibum mendengarnya. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Apa kyuhyun bermaksud bermain dengannya di kamar mandi.

Masa bodoh~kibum hanya akan senang hati menerimanya. "Maaf…" kibum membuka matanya saat ia tahu bahwa bukan suara kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. Rasanya sedikit canggung, dia cepat mematikan shower dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Namja itu menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Kau…"

"Aku akan keluar!" sergah namja itu cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

GREEBB… BRAAKK…. Dengan sekali hentakkan kibum menarik tubuh itu dan memenjarakannya di dinding. Kibum menyeringgai, di perhatikannya wajah sang pengintip tubuhnya yang tertangkap basah. "Kau tertarik denganku? Aku tahu itu!"

Namja itu masih diam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Bermain denganku sebentar bagaimana?"

"EH?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum membulatkan matanya. Rasanya sedikit canggung, dia cepat mematikan shower dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Namja itu menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Kau…"

"Aku akan keluar!" sergah namja itu cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

GREEBB… BRAAKK…. Dengan sekali hentakkan kibum menarik tubuh itu dan memenjarakannya di dinding. Kibum menyeringgai, di perhatikannya wajah sang pengintip tubuhnya yang tertangkap basah. "Kau tertarik denganku? Aku tahu itu!"

Namja itu masih diam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Bermain denganku sebentar bagaimana?"

"EH?" mata namja itu membulat sempurna. Ia melotot menatap kibum yang kini memandangnya dengan seringgaian di wajah tampannya. Seperti seorang serigala yang siap melahap seekor domba polos. Namja itu menunduk, wajahnya sungguh-sungguh memanas. Dia tak bisa memungkiri jika dia sungguh-sungguh gugup.

Kibum menuntun tangan namja manis dihadapannya agar terkalung di lehernya, sementara tangan kekarnya sudah melingkar mendekap pinggang namja manis tersebut. "Aku tahu kau seorang gay Kim Yesung" wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari dua inchi, Yesung bisa merasakan nafas kibum di wajahnya. Nafas beraroma mint yang sukses membuatnya lemas.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah punya uke yang tak kalah manis darimu!" PRAANGG…. Hati Yesung yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta hancur berkeping-keping. Uke? Yang lebih manis darinya? SIAPAAA? Siapa yang lebih manis dari ayah ddangkobrother itu? Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di dorongnya tubuh Kibum agar menjauh darinya.

"Siapa bilang aku gay? Aku normal! Lagi pula jika aku seorang gay, pastilah aku seme!" protes Yesung tak terima. "Kau tak cocok mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah begitu!" goda Kibum lagi yang sukses membuat Yesung lebih kesal. Kibum menjilat bibir Yesung seduktif. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa manis" kibum keluar dari kamar mandi sambil terkekeh. Sepertinya dia menemukan mainan baru yang bisa menjadi objek penghibur.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah santai kibum melangkahkan kakinya bergabung dengan para member The Prince yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Kibum tengah memakai celana pendek selutut dan baju kaos tak berlengan tipis dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Semua member the prince melirik sejenak ke arahnya.

"Hah…. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kibummie jika oppanya saja setampan itu?" batin manusia sempurna bernama Choi Siwon.

"Aku harus bisa menunjukkan kalau aku pantas untuk adiknya!" batin Changmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks… Bagaimana ini, akan sangat susah merebut Heechullieku darinya!" erang batin Leeteuk sambil menangis.

"Namja yang KEREN" puji Hangeng dalam hatinya.

"Hah…. Sialan dia beneran keren! Yak! Tenanglah Kim Yesung" Yesung menyentuh bibirnya. Batinnya terus menjerit frustasi, dia jadi teringat adegan kibum menjilat bibirnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kibum tersenyum manis, dia duduk membelakangi kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa. Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum. "Berapa kali ku katakan Kim Kibum! Keringkan rambutmu! Jangan sampai kau masuk angin!" omel Kyuhyun mulai mengeringkan rambut kibum dengan handuk yang bertengger di leher pemuda tampan yang duduk di lantai di hadapannya.

Seluruh member 'The Prince' menatap ke dua orang itu takjub. Mengapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis di depan seorang Bryan Trevor Kim? Mengapa seorang Bryan terlihat jinak di hadapan magnae evil mereka?

Sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu tak begitu menyadari tatapan heran orang pada mereka. Kibum yang selalu di juluki 'autis' yang memang cuek dengan lingkungannya membalik tubuhnya sedikit. Di tariknya bagian belakang leher Kyuhyun, mencium bibir kekasihnya itu cepat kemudian mulai melumatnya. "Ahhh~~" desahan erotis kyuhyun terdengar membuktikan betapa hebatnya Kibum bermain dalam ciuman panas mereka. Seolah lupa diri kyuhyun berlahan turun dari sofa, duduk di pangkuan kibum dan mulai terlena akibat ulah kekasihnya.

Wajah seluruh manusia kecuali mereka berdua memerah. "A.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk gugup. Kyuhyun segera mendorong wajah Kibum. Kibum yang dasarnya memang tak suka ketika permainannya terganggu, balik meraih kepala Kyuhyun yang sempat menjauh, melumatnya kembali.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, mengingat Kyuhyun juga seorang namja, ia berhasil mendorong kibum. "BABO!" teriak Kyuhyun memutar kepala Kibum menatap para namja yang tengah cengo melihat aksi tak senonoh mereka. "Sorry~" cengir Kibum. "Kita lanjut di kamar saja! Ayo Kyunnie!" tanpa aba-aba kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

BUAGHHH….. kyuhyun menggeplak kepala Kibum. Kibum bersungut. "Turunkan Aku!" perintah kyuhyun mutlak, mau tak mau kibum menurutinya atau kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi iblis ngambek yang susah untuk di bujuk.

"BUKANKAH KAU…." Siwon menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun "Namjachingunya Kim Kibum? Kenapa kau berciuman dengan kembarannya?" emosi namja baik hati itu meledak.

Changmin mendengus, "Aku kecewa padamu Cho Kyuhyun!" matanya melotot tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Kau menyelingkuhi my snow sweety cool bummie!"

"PARAHNYA LAGI DENGAN OPPANYA! KAU TAK BERPRIKEMANUSIAAN! SETIDAKNYA JIKA SELINGKUH JANGAN DENGAN SAUDARA KEMBARNYA!" terlihat kilatan kemarahan pada Hangeng.

"KAU GAY?! BAGUSLAH!" pekik Leeteuk girang yang merasa tidak akan ada yang mengambil heechul darinya.

Yesung menatap horror pada Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja aku lebih manis darimu!" sungut Yesung tak jelas. Dia berjalan gontai menghampiri anak-anaknya yang berada di dalam aquarium. "Appa lebih maniskan dari si Evil ahjussi kalian kan? Iya kan?" Tanya Yesung frustasi membangun-bangunkan ddangko bro.

Kibum tersenyum manis, "Kibum bukan yeojachingunya kekasihku" ucap kibum enteng. Di rangkulnya tubuh kyuhyun yang tengah kebingungan. "Adikku itu hanya menutupi skandal diantara kami berdua" ujar kibum membuat seluruh member The prince mengangguk mengerti. Kecuali Yesung yang masih syok.

"Mianhe hyung, tapi bantu aku menutupi ini, aku tak ingin keluar dari the prince hanya karena aku mencintai namja" ratap Kyuhyun memeluk lengan kibum.

"Hah~~ arraso! Tapi seharusnya kau tak menutupinya dari kami Kyu! Lihatkan kami jadi salah paham padamu mengira kau namja yang jahat" ucap Siwon bijak mengelus surai kecoklatan kyuhyun.

"Hmm…" gumam kibum menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon dengan canggung menarik tangannya. "Mian~" cengir Siwon.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita tidur! Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang sempat tertunda tadi, aku tahu kalian saling merindukan" ujar Leeteuk yang sebenarnya ingin nari bonamana saking senangnya.

"Gommawa hyungdeul~ Changmin—ah"

Changmin mengangguk dan menatap nanar punggung sejoli yang masuk ke kamarnya. BLAAM… pintu itu tertutup. "Boleh aku tahu siapa yang gay lagi diantara kita?" tanyanya dengan tatapan horror. Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya, sudah sangat jelas dirinya normal, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Mereka melirik Hangeng. "Aku normal" ujar hangeng jujur dan mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur!" sepertinya mereka melupakan satu orang yang sedang merenung bersama ketiga anaknya. "Aku lebih maniskan?" racaunya terus sepanjang malam.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau... Benar-benar gila Bryan!" Sooman menunjuk wajah kibum yang terlihat santai duduk di singgasana sang pendiri SM itu. Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Sstt… ahjussi, aku kim kibum di sini bukan Bryan" ujar kibum santai.

Membuat Kangin dan Shindong tertawa. "Bryan sudah dari sebulan yang lalu pulang ke Amerika. Sepertinya SooMan—ssi sudah pikun. Makanya ingat umur !" celutuk Kangin yang makin membuat namja paruh baya itu lebih emosi.

"Kau hampir membuatku bangkrut dengan tuntutanmu mengenai kerja rodi" murka Sooman makin menjadi-jadi.

Kibum menyeringgai, "Salahkan Bryan yang bermulut pedas yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata dengan seenak jidatnya"

Shindong dan Kangin bertambah terpingkal-pingkal sekarang. "Setidaknya keuntungan yang kau raup akibat mendatangkan Bryan dari amerika bisa menutupi itu" Shindong meraih IPADnya menghitung sesuai keahliannya sebagai menager.

"Aku sudah membayar Bryan dengan angka yang sesuai" ucap Sooman menatap tajam Shindong yang sudah bernegoisasi dengannya prihal uang untuk menyewa artis terkenal itu. "Tapi itu tak termasuk dalam acting Bryan menjadi seorang yeoja dan keuntungan yang lebih banyak kau peroleh karena melejitnya nama kim kibum" sahut Shindong sakratis.

Sooman mendecih. "Tidak seharusnya kau bermain-main denganku ahjussi. Aku sudah bilang kan?" kibum menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja kerja Sooman. Menunjukkan pose angkuhnya yang cukup menggoda iman namja mengingat dia seorang yeoja sekarang. "Kau… aku akan lebih membuat kyuhyun menderita karena ulahmu!"

"Coba saja dan kupastikan SM akan rata dengan tanah!" kibum bangkit dari singgasana Lee SooMan, ia sengaja menunjukkan pose menarik khas wanita-wanita nakal. "Let's we go bro! I have some schedule after this" kibum mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

BLAAM… pintu ruangan sang presdir pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Sooman yang menggeram marah. "Akan kubuat kau menyerah untuk itu Bryan!" Sooman menerawang, berusaha menemukan ide untuk meraup uang dari sang mesin pencetak uangnya dan sekaligus mengerjai pencetak uang terbesarnya itu.

TIINGG…. Bola lampu menyala muncul diatas kepala namja paruh baya yang tetap eksis meski sudah tua itu. "Bingo!" Sooman menyeringgai. "Habislah kau Bryan Trevor Kim" kikiknya penuh dendam dan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Pagi Bummie~~" sapa Heechul ceria saat melihat maknae kesayangannya berjalan dengan langkah malas ke meja makan. Kibum bergumam, di kucek-kuceknya matanya kemudian BRRUKK… dia sukses tertidur lagi dengan posisi duduk di kursi meja makannya. "Nih anak… benar-benar!" Sungmin merasa gerah sendiri melihat tingkah Kibum.

Di goncangnya tubuh Kibum lembut. "Bummie~ cuci mukamu dulu!" pinta Sungmin membangunkan monster tidur di hadapannya. "Dia pasti kelelahan Sungmin—ssi, biarkan saja!" Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah orang yang sudah menjerat hatinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Sampai besokpun dia takkan bangun jika kau tak membangunkannya"

"Eh… darimana kau tahu kebiasaannya bocah Evil?" Tanya Eunhyuk sinis. Sekali lagi sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dua anak ini tak bisa akur. Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya. "Karena aku itu special baginya" kyuhyun menyombong.

Eunhyuk melipat wajahnya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Bwahahahah" tawa nista Kyuhyun terdengar menggema membuat Changmin yang tengah mencicipi masakan enak buatan Ryeowook hampir tersedak. "Berhentilah menggoda Eunhyuk—ssi, Kyunnie!" perintah Leeteuk tersenyum manis pada Heechul yang sedang memperhatikan perkelahian kecil monyet dan iblis di hadapannya.

Heechul balas tersenyum, "Bummie~ bangunlah!" Donghae yang baru saja selesai bersiap membangunkan kibum. Sungmin menghela nafas. "Cukup!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ya… dia memang sering kesal sendiri membangunkan adik kesayangannya itu. Di seretnya tubuh kibum yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan memandikanmu jika kau tak bisa mandi sendiri!" pekik Sungmin yang mulai gerah karena banyak waktu terbuang demi maknae mereka yang entah kenapa tak ada feminimnya sama sekali itu.

Mata seluruh member The prince yang ada di sana membulat kaget. Kecuali Yesung tentunya, dia sibuk memutar-mutar pena di tangannya, berusaha menulis lagu baru yang di minta oleh SM. Ada yang tahu di mana mereka sekarang? Mereka sekarang sedang di dorm My Girl. Sejak kapan mereka bisa seenak jidatnya masuk ke dorm para yeoja cantik itu? Tentu saja sejak mereka harus menyelasaikan proyek album bersama mereka.

"Noona~ Biar aku saja yang membangunakannya" pinta Kyuhyun yang merasakan alarm bahaya sedang berbunyi. Di ambil alihnya tubuh kibum dari genggaman Sungmin. Di tepuknya pelan pipi mulus kibum. "Noona! Bangun! Cepat bangun!"

"Yak! Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Snow White ku?" Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Di peluknya tubuh kibum dengan posesif. "AHA! Aku ada ide bagus! Bagaimana jika dia di cium seperti cerita dongeng pasti bisa bangun" celutuk Changmin dengan akal bulusnya. Siapapun tahu si Mr. pervert di The prince itu punya pemikiran nista di balik setiap ide-idenya.

"ANDWAE! Bibir my cool princess Cuma punya ku!" sanggah Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum, menyelamatkannya dari grapean Changmin. Donghae yang merasa risih akhirnya meyakinkan tangan-tangan namja dari tubuh kibum. Kibum kini tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi tertidur pulas. "MARVEOLUS! AKU MENYELESAIKANNYA!" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba.

BRUGGHH… Donghae terlonjak kaget hingga tersandung telapak kaki Kibum. CUP…. Sontak seluruh mata membelalak melihat adegan jatuhnya bibir donghae tepat di atas bibir kibum. Mata donghae melotot terkejut. Ciuman pertamanya! Telah ia berikan pada yeoja yang ia cintai namun dengan kondisi tragis. Bukan… romantis seperti yang ia impikan.

DONGHAE DREAM~~

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat gelap. Tatapan matanya yang polos membuat pesona tersendiri di wajah manisnya. Dia tengah memejamkan mata, menunggu seseorang yang semuanya pun tahu siapa. Kekasih tercinta yang tak kalah cantik darinya.

Ia terus memandang di kejauhan, kota Seoul yang penuh kelap-kelip lampu. Gaun putih yang ia pakai seolah membuatnya bercahaya di atap gedung tinggi itu. Suara dawai biola yang di gesek membuat kesan romantis semakin tegas. Tangan putih bersih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Eonni… kau indah" sebuah suara menyapu pendengaran donghae.

Donghae merentangkan tangannya mencoba meniru adegan film titanic yang ia rasa amat indah. Anehnya mengapa ia tak bermimpi di kapal itu saja? Ahh~ ayolah itu akan jadi mimpi buruk karena kapal itu akan tenggelam akhirnya. Sebuah killer smile di tunjukkan kibum, donghae berbalik menatap mata kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya tak sadar akan siapa dirinya. "Aku sudah lama mengagumimu eonni! Aku mencintaimu"

"Kibummie…" suara donghae terdengar lirih.

"Aku tahu ini perasaan ini aneh tapiii…. Aku…" kibum menunduk, donghae tersenyum. Di letakkannya jari telunjuknya di bibir merah kibum. Menutup bibir itu agar tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nado bummie~" ucap Donghae menarik kembali jari telunjuknya. "Eonni…." Berlahan kibum mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, entah dorongan dari mana, donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Ciuman dengan kibum memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan meraup bibirnya dari posisi itu di tambah dengan alunan biola serta semilir angin bukankah amat sempurna?

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Bukan ciuman dengan kibum yang setengah sadar di bawahnya. Dalam kondisi belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Belum lagi di tengah keheningan dan mata yang memandang mereka. Ciuman yang di karenakan terpeleset? Bukankah itu…. MEMALUKAN?

Mata kibum terbuka? Sepertinya dongeng Snow White itu sungguh bekerja padanya. Matanya melotot seketika saat melihat mata donghae yang tak kalah melotot di depan wajahnya. Belum lagi bibir mereka yang masih menempel erat. "Grrrr…." Kibum yang mendengar gertakan gigi Kyuhyun langsung merinding seketika. Ditelinganya gertakan gigi itu seolah auman macan iblis jadi-jadian yang siap menerkamnya. SRETT… dengan cepat kibum memiringkan wajahnya, membuat donghae mencium pipinya. Donghae lemas seketika, tangannya bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Wajah kibum memanas, baru pertama kali dia berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tanpa naskah.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi kibum. Tubuhnya turut memanas. Jika ia boleh mengumpat, dia pasti sudah meneriakkan umpatannya dari tadi. Yesung langsung mengambil kameranya dan memotret adegan yang menurutnya bisa di jadikan koleksinya atau bahan membuat FF Yuri. Bwahahahahaha…. Dia tertawa nista dalam hatinya. -,- sejak kapan dia beralih profesi menjadi penulis FF?

Kibum dengan entengnya mengangkat pinggang Donghae, "Eonni kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kibum agak bingung. Jujur saja, dia juga agak salah tingkah. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian, langsung membantu mengangkat donghae yang membatu. "Gommawo Siwon—ssi" ujar Kibum dingin, dia kemudian bangkit.

"Morning kiss dari yeoja eoh? Kau beruntung kim kibum!" gerutu kyuhyun dengan bisikan di telinga kibum.

Kibum menatap horror Kyuhyun, "Kyu, di bawah sini terbangun, bagaimana ini?"

"MWO?" teriakan histeris kyuhyun terdengar. Dengan cepat kyuhyun membalik tubuh kibum dan memeluknya. Menutupi bagian yang bisa saja yang langsung membuat identitas kibum terbongkar. Kibum tengah menangis menderita sekarang di pelukan kyuhyun.

"Hiks…. Itu ciuman pertamaku" Donghae mulai terisak. "Kenapa bisa di tempat yang begitu jelek!" racaunya dan tangisnya pecah. Hangeng menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bagaimana caranya menenangkan yeoja cantik ini? Eunhyuk segera berlari, di peluknya Donghae dan mengusap pelan punggung yeoja yang menjadi sahabatnya tersebut. "Tenang lah Hae! Uljima… sst.."

"HUUWEEE~~ BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BISA TENANG HYUKKIE! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU YANG BERHARGA!" Tangis donghae bahkan sampai ke hotel tempat Kangin dan Shindong menginap.

"Bagaimana ini kyu?" Tanya kibum menatap kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat. "Menangislah biar aku bisa masuk ke kamarmu! Aish…. Jinjja! Dasar seme autis!"

"Hiks… hiks…" kibum memulai aksi tangisnya. "ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU KYUNNIE" –bohong, dia bahkan tak ingat berapa kali dia ciuman. Dia bahkan sudah menjilat bibir orang dengan seenak jidatnya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada oppa, jika dia tahu aku ciuman sebelum menikah?" –memang si Bryan peduli? Ahh~ hampir lupa mereka orang yang sama.

"Eh… kibummie belum pernah berciuman?" Changmin dan Siwon menepuk tangan mereka semangat. "Sudah! Dengan hae eonni!" jawab kibum horror dengan bersimbah air mata.

"Sudahlah, jangan menjerit-jerit seperti itu hae—ya" ujar Heechul berusaha menenangkan si bayi besarnya. Tentu saja di bantu oleh tingkah konyol Hangeng dan Yesung. Mereka sibuk menari-nari di hadapan donghae dan kibum.

Kibum bertambah horror, "Apa yang dilakukan dua mahluk itu?" dia berpura-pura histeris kemudian.

"Aku akan menenangkannya terlebih dahulu, bagaimana pun aku calon adik iparnya" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan semua member. Mereka mengangguk, sementara member My Girl tak terlalu ambil pusing, toh… mereka sudah cukup kewalahan dengan Donghae. "Aku temani!" sahut Changmin.

"Tidak usah! Biar aku saja! Kibum akan tambah tertekan jika berada di keramaian" sergah Kyuhyun cepat. Dengan cepat di dorongnya kibum masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kamar kimin itu. Kyuhyun segera menyeret kibum ke dalam kamar mandi dan memulai kegiatannya untuk menenangkan milik sang kekasih.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kalian lama sekali!" dengus Leeteuk dan Heechul pada kyuhyun dan Kibum yang baru saja sampai di gedung SM. Mereka memang sengaja meminta untuk pergi belakangan saja bersama Sungmin dan Changmin. "Mianhe… kibum dan Kyuhyun lama sekali keluar dari kamar" adu Sungmin.

"Bagaimana tidak, yeoja kan lama mandinya!" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kibum itu berbeda, dia biasanya di kamar mandi hanya lima menit" ujar Sungmin yang memang sangat hapal dengan segala prihal yang menyangkut room matenya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Dia sudah cukup lelah di pagi yang cerah ini, dia tak mood untuk adu mulut dengan Sungmin. Berbanding terbalik dengan kibum yang terlihat begitu semangat dan ceria. Ayolah dia baru saja mendapatkan durian runtuh dua kali pagi ini, bagaimana dia tak seceria itu. Pertama ciuman dari yeoja cantik, kedua tubuh seorang namja manis. Hidupnya "Sempurna~~" dendang kibum dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau tampaknya senang sekali bummie~" celutuk Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya yang begitu bahagia. Changmin merangkul pundak Kibum, "Pasti karena kau di telpon oppamu kan?"

Kibum mengerjab, menunjukkan aura aegyonya. Mungkin saking senangnya ia tak bisa menahan aura mematikan tersebut. Dia mengangguk antusias, "Oppa bilang dia takkan marah padaku" ucap kibum dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Changmin dan Siwon tak sadar mereka sedang ngiler sekarang.

"Aish! Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan langkah terseok.

"Lho Kyu,,, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Hangeng agak khawatir. Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya, hampir saja dia melupakan kekasihnya. Dia berbalik, tidak memperdulikan tampang dua namja tampan yang memasang wajah mupeng padanya. "Bokongmu sakit eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Tadi aku jatuh di kamar Kibum" ungkap kyuhyun bohong. Kibum meraih tangan kyuhyun dan memapahnya. Jika boleh, dia lebih senang menggendong namja kurus itu dari pada memapahnya. "Apa sangat sakit, maafkan aku! Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini" ujar kibum memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Gwechanayo… temani aku berjalan ya!" pinta kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk.

%ika. Zordick%

Sooman menatap satu per satu anak asuhnya yang berada di ruang rapat mereka. Dia mendengus kesal. "Kyuhyun—ssi, matikan PSPmu!" perintahnya. Leeteuk segera menepuk kepala kyuhyun agar menghentikan aksi lancangnya.

"Appo~ hyung! Sakit!" ringis Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Sooman datar. "Tidak mau! Jika kau menyuruhku lagi, aku takkan mau ikut album duet ini!" seru Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Sooman harus mengurungkan niatnya pada anaknya yang paling nakal itu. Ia diam, selanjutnya matanya beralih pada Changmin.

"Berhentilah makan Changmin—ssi" pintanya.

"Ini enak lho! Mau coba ahjussi?" Tanya Changmin dengan menyelipkan kata BERANI-KAU-GANGGU-AKU-ARTINYA-MOGOK-KERJA.

"Tidak usah… kau makan saja!" Sooman tersenyum kaku. Di liriknya Siwon, "Siwon—ssi, bisakah kau berhenti memandangi Kibum—ssi dan mendengarkan aku?"

"Tidak bisa" PRANGG… bahkan anaknya yang jinak mulai nakal.

"Hangeng—ssi, ponselmu!" peringat Sooman.

Hangeng menoleh sebentar. "Kau memanggilku ahjussi, aku tak mengerti bahasa korea yang baru kau sebutkan" ucap Hangeng mengeluarkan raut sedihnya kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya—berpura-pura polos rupanya.

"Yesung—ssi! BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN JANGAN MEMBAWA KURA-KURA KE SM!" pekik Sooman menatap tajam Yesung.

"Jangan dengarkan kakek tua itu, ddangkoma… kau ngambek eoh?" ucap Yesung pada anaknya.

Sooman menghela nafas. Di tatapnya leeteuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Leeteuk mendengus kesal, selalu saja dia di salahkan setiap kelakuan adik-adiknya. "Kyu! Kau mau PSPmu kubakar? Hangeng—ah, jangan harap aku memberimu uang pulsa kalau ponselmu tak kau simpan sekarang juga! Changmin, kukurangi jatah makanmu! Yesungie, ddangkoma akan jadi sup untuk makan malam kita hari ini" ucap leeteuk tanpa menatap satu per satu dongsaengnya.

"ANDWEE!" teriak mereka serempak dan segera menyimpan segala objek masalah.

Sooman tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Donghae—ssi, berhentilah menangis!"

"KAU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU! JADI DIAM SAJA!" pekik Donghae kesal.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sooman pada heechul. Heechul mengangkat bahunya, "Terjadi insiden tadi pagi, tapi semua masih terkendali"

"Kibum—ssi, sampai kapan kau akan membaca buku di ruanganku?"

"Jika kau tidak senang, tinggal pilih aku yang keluar atau kau yang keluar?" jawab kibum dingin. Sukses membuat Sooman tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya atau yeoja jadi-jadian itu mengamuk dan menghasut kekasihnya untuk mogok kerja.

"Baiklah~, Aku tidak ingin Bryan menuntutku lagi karenamu"

"Bagus!" Kibum masih acuh dan membolak balik bukunya.

"Baiklah~ kita mulai saja rapatnya. Ini mengenai album bersama kalian, aku berencana memasukkan lagu ciptaan Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae di dalamnya" ucap Sooman memulai.

"Kami setuju kalau begitu"

"Lalu aku punya sebuah gebrakan baru! Ini soal duet perwakilan group yang sudah sempat aku bahas pribadi dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk"

"Duet perwakilan group?" Ryeowook memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Nee~ kalian tahu troublemaker kan? Nah! Aku berencana membuatnya dan memasukkan dalam album kalian nanti. Jadi kita akan mendapatkan seorang yeoja sexy berduet dengan namja tampan bersuara indah" ujar Sooman berbinar. Terlihat sekali ada niat tak baik terselip diantaranya.

"Ahh~~ aku mengerti! Seperti HyunA dan HyunSaeng? Mereka amat keren!" sambung Eunhyuk berbinar.

"Dan aku memilih, yang menjadi yeojanya adalah Kim Kibum! Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Kami setuju, kibum memang yang paling pantas dari bentuk tubuh hingga suara beratnya yang sexy. Sempurna!" pekik Heechul senang. Member my girl yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas kecewa. Dia tengah berharap dirinya dan heechul yang akan turun. Sementara tiga pecinta uri kibum tengah berhayal. Changmin dan Siwon tampak antusias, senyuman mesum tersampir di wajah tampan mereka. Semantara kyuhyun memasang wajah horror, kibum yang sedang berpakaian seperti HyunA dan berjalan dengan melenggang padanya. ITU GILA! ANDWAEE!. Kyuhyun menatap kea rah Changmin dan Siwon, akan sangat buruk saat dua namja itu mendapatkan bagian pasangan kibum. Dia juga tak rela kibumnya di grape-grape.

Tapi ayolah~~ ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Dan untuk pasangan Kibum adalah~~" Sooman sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga saja bukan dia!

"Tentu saja yang memiliki suara indah dan memikat"

Changmin menjadi lebih percaya diri. Kyuhyun terasa semakin tersudut. Demi apapun jangan namja itu!

"KIM YESUNG! Bukankah mereka pasangan sempurna?"

PRANGGG….. sukses sudah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun pingsan di tempat. Yesung? Yesung? Namja yang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun kelewat babo dan aneh. Orang yang paling di kutuknya jika berpasangan dengan kibum. Dia bahkan rela melakukan bash pair untuk penulis FF YeBum yang mengalahkan FF KyuBum. Sekarang! Pair itu akan dianggap nyata! Pair si babo x si autis –pikiran Kyuhyun is REAL! YeBum is REAL? DUNIA KYUHYUN AKAN TAMAT!

TBC

Huwaa…. Ini tambah gaje ajah! Huft… mianhe….

Akhir kata… REVIEW eoh! lalalalalalala


	9. Chapter 9

**Be My Girl**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ada member yang saya ubah menjadi yeoja. Oke..oke..oke…**

**Summary :**Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi, kibum seorang seme sejati malah manjadi salah satu personil di girl band. Akankah dia bisa mempertahankan hatinya, atau malah menjadi normal? Atau malah beralih menjadi uke?

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

Tapi ayolah~~ ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Dan untuk pasangan Kibum adalah~~" Sooman sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga saja bukan dia!

"Tentu saja yang memiliki suara indah dan memikat"

Changmin menjadi lebih percaya diri. Kyuhyun terasa semakin tersudut. Demi apapun jangan namja itu!

"KIM YESUNG! Bukankah mereka pasangan sempurna?"

PRANGGG….. sukses sudah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun pingsan di tempat. Yesung? Yesung? Namja yang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun kelewat babo dan aneh. Orang yang paling di kutuknya jika berpasangan dengan kibum. Dia bahkan rela melakukan bash pair untuk penulis FF YeBum yang mengalahkan FF KyuBum. Sekarang! Pair itu akan dianggap nyata! Pair si babo x si autis –pikiran Kyuhyun is REAL! YeBum is REAL? DUNIA KYUHYUN AKAN TAMAT!

BRAAAKKKHH...

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja, guratan kemarahan terlihat di wajah tampannya—manis di mata Kibum. "Aku tidak setuju!" ucap Kyuhyun telak tanpa keraguan sedikitpun membuat ruangan rapat berubah hening mendadak.

Leeteuk dan Hangeng bertatapan sejenak, ada apa sebenarnya dengan evil maknae mereka. "Kyunnie, tenanglah!" perintah Leeteuk kemudian melirik Sooman yang sedang berpura-pura memasang wajah bingungnya. "Apa kau yang ingin menjadi pasangan Kibum—ssi, Kyuhyun—ah?" tanyanya—seolah dia orang yang paling tidak mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau boleh memilih yeoja yang lain, asalkan jangan Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. Apa namja tua itu bodoh atau dia memang sudah pikun? Dia ingatkan bahwa Kibum seorang namja. Dia juga tak lupakan bahwa posisi siapapun sama sulitnya sekarang. Kyuhyun memang cemburu tapi dia jauh lebih memikirkan posisi Kibum dan Group The Prince yang siap hancur jika semua kebohongan ini terbuka.

Sooman rasanya ingin berteriak kegirangan. Sepertinya ia telah memenangkan permainan ini. Di liriknya Kibum yang masih santai di posisinya, tatapan mata yang tajam membunuh nafas Tuan pemilik SM tersebut. "Ternyata aku belum menang rupanya" batin Sooman, kembali memawaskan dirinya. Ia kembali tampak berwibawa.

"Kyuhyun—ssi, sepertinya kau tak punya hak untuk menganggu gugat pilihan Sooman Ahjussi" ucap Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku merekomendasikan Eunhyuk—ssi" sambut Kyuhyun enteng.

"Sepertinya kita semua sudah sepakat tentang ini, kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" ujar Leeteuk memberi pendapat. "AKU TIDAK!" Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Ditatapnya Kibum yang masih lekat menatap Yesung yang terlihat masa bodoh saja. Kyuhyun berdecih, rasanya ingin sekali menyiram bocah Amerika keparat itu dengan segelas air kemudian memakinya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kyu tenanglah!" Siwon merasa kasihan juga dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berteriak dan membuat suara sang salah satu lead vocal mereka itu serak.

Sooman mulai bingung, apakah ia harus senang dengan kondisi ini atau malah harus takut. Kibum sepertinya belum terlihat getir. "Kurasa kita harus menggantinya, jika me—" ucapan Sooman terputus saat ia hendak berbicara menghentikan sandiwara menggoda pasangan Kihyun yang merupakan sumber uangnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diganti di sini, siapapun tahu aku dan Kibum akan membawa nama SM dan menggebrak tangga lagu dunia jika bersama. Kurasa anda tak ingin kehilangan kesempatankan, ahjussi" entah apa yang terjadi—mungkin karena sedikit kesal, bahwa dia sama sekali tak pernah didengar, Yesung angkat bicara. Dia adalah real lead vocal sesungguhnya di The Prince, dia juga lebih berpengalaman dari seorang Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia tak bisa di dengarkan? Jumlah fansnya pun tak kalah banyak dengan jumlah fans Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik Sooman yang sudah terkejut setengah mati. Sepertinya dia yang telah memenangkan permainan si tua bangka itu. "KEPALA BESAR APA KAU GILA?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung, rasanya ia ingin membunuh namja tampan bersuara emas itu sekarang juga, kemudian menguburnya hidup-hidup bersama dengan Kibum.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu maknae? Kau ingin menggantikan posisiku dan bernyanyi dengan Kibum dalam proyek ini?" desis Yesung. "Kali ini aku ingin dapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sungguh tak bermaksud merebut apapun dari Yesung. Memang semua terkesan seperti itu sebelumnya. Posisi yang seharusnya di miliki Yesung sudah terlalu banyak ia ambil.

"Jika kau memang tak bisa menuntaskan proyek ini sesuai dengan rencana kita sebelumnya, aku akan menarik lagu yang kuciptakan dan aku akan memastikan aku akan pindah dari manejement ini" ancam Yesung dengan suara yang begitu datar. Diangkatnya ddangkoma yang sedari tadi di letakkannya di sisi mejanya. "Kurasa rapat sudah selesai, aku keluar duluan"

Sooman mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Baiklah, aku juga duluan. Kurasa tidak ada masalah yang lain" ucap Kibum santai kemudian ikut keluar. "Aku kalah dan ini fatal" gumam Sooman lirih.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "The prince dan My Girl akan tamat" batinnya miris. "Dan Kibum, dia dapatkan apa yang ia inginkan"

"Rapat selesai" akhirnya Sooman mengeluarkan keputusan akhirnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ddangko... lihatkan, dia tak mengingatmu, dia tak mengingat kita. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" lirih Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok di lorong sepi di gedung SM tersebut. Jemari lentiknya berlahan mengelus cangkang kura-kura yang sudah lumayan besar tersebut.

"Kau jelas melakukan kesalahan" desis seorang yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Yesung. Yesung menegang, di dongakkannya wajahnya perlahan. Saat mata mereka bertemu, BRAAAKKK. Dengan kasar orang tersebut mendorong bahu Yesung ke di dinding. Kura-kura di tangan Yesung jatuh begitu saja. Yesung meringis, merasakan perih di bahunya.

"Siapa kau?" di dekatkannya wajahnya menatap Yesung. "Aku tahu kau tak sebodoh yang di katakan orang"

"Sebaiknya kau melepaskan tanganmu, tidak ada yeoja yang bertenaga sebesar ini, Kibum—ssi. Kau tak ingin dirimu yang sebenarnya ketahuankan?"

Kibum terdiam, di tatapnya remeh Yesung yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau melupakanku? Bryan Kim? Ahh—salah, Kim Kibum" tanpa ragu Yesung membalas tatapan mematikan Kibum, wajah mereka semakin mendekat tapi seolah enggan untuk saling bersentuhan.

Membisu. Suasana hening seolah mencekam keduanya. Kibum terus memutar otaknya, menemukan memorinya yang hilang yang memang terbilang susah mengingat orang lain. Otak jeniusnya itu hanya ia gunakan untuk mengingat orang yang memang penting dan otomatis akan menghapus siapapun yang sudah dianggapnya tak ada hubungan lagi dalam hidupnya. Ohh—Bryan Kim begitu simplenya hidupmu!

"Kau tahu siapa aku, Yesung—ssi?" tanya Kibum datar

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku memang sempat terkecoh, namun saat kau kembali sebagai Bryan, aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tahu dengan jelas, kau tak punya seorang kembaran. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, tentang kejahatan yang bahkan Kyuhyunmu tak ketahui"

"Joongwon?" lirih Kibum menatap bola mata yang sama hitam pekatnya itu dengan miliknya.

"Joongwon sudah mati Kibummie, di depanmu adalah KIM Yesung" Yesung seolah sengaja menekankan nama Kim. Kibum tercekat, perlahan tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Yesung jatuh begitu saja. Mata Yesung berlahan mulai berkaca-kaca, ukiran senyuman terlihat di bibir merahnya. "Kau yang memberikan nama itu, kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Sorry, Sungie~" Kibum seolah tak berdaya, kenapa bagian masa lalunya kembali. Disaat ia telah bersumpah untuk setia dengan seorang namja yang dari awal sampai akhir akan selalu ia cintai.

Yesung meraih kerah baju Kibum. Memaksa Kibum menatapnya. "Kau ingatkan padaku? Sex dollmu yang kau sembunyikan di belakang kekasih polosmu. Kejahatanmu yang bisa dengan mudahnya kau lupakan"

"Stop it! Don't be dreamer Yesung!"

"Oh? Really? Call me Baby Sungie, Bummie like you call me before you kicked me from your world"

Kibum terdiam. Hatinya ikut mencelos sakit saat mendengar lirihan suara indah itu. Buliran air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Yesung. "I love you, do you heard me? AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM KIBUM! MESKI KAU BEGITU KEJAM DENGANKU"

Seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi, Kibum menunduk. Ia ingat, bagaimana begitu kejinya dia. Dia yang meminta agar namja ini dahulu meninggalkannya. Dia yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa hanya kyuhyun yang ada di hatinya setelah sekian banyaknya yang ia dapatkan dari namja manis sekaligus tampan di hadapannya tersebut. "Maaf~, aku sudah memberikan apapun yang kau minta dahulu, kumohon lepaskan aku dan jangan sakiti Kyuhyun" sekali lagi, hati Yesung harus bersedia sakit. Kenapa Kibum bisa begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Apa kurangnya dia? Bukankah dia jauh lebih baik selama ini?

"Aku bukan pelacur, mengertilah! Apa aku begitu murahan hingga dengan kau memberikan kepopuleran ini dan juga segalanya yang ada di dalam hidupku seperti sekarang ini aku akan senang. Aku ingin kau, bummie. Aku butuh kau, kau harusnya mengerti bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang membutuhkanmu! Aku juga!"

"3 bulan trainee untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan keberadaannya aku mulai debut. Seharusnya dari awal aku juga sudah tahu, ini karenamu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, kaulah yang berada di belakang semua ini. Sooman terlalu takut dengan tuntutan yang akan kau ajukan ketika kau masih bagian dari SM"

"Jangan membuka luka lama Yesung hyung! Aku dan kau sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dari Kyuhyun" Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kibum, dengan kasar melumat bibir merah menggoda itu. Kibum diam, apakah dengan ciuman yang tulus akan membuat Yesung merelakannya?

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, balik melumat bibir Yesung dengan tulus. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan harapan, "Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku untuk tetap bersamanya hyung. Kumohon!" batin Kibum.

"Kibummie~~" suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar. Kibum menghentikan lumatannya. Ia buka matanya, melirik ke arah sumber suara tanpa melepaskan pangutannya. Dia dengan jelas melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang hendak menangis. Dia sudah menyakiti dua orang rupanya. Di dorongnya lembut tubuh Yesung. Dia membungkuk pada Yesung, "Maafkan aku" ucapnya sopan.

"Kau akan merebut milikku lagi Kyuhyun—ah?" sindir Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia menggeleng kuat—membuat Kibum kebingungan. "Kembalikan Kibum padaku dan aku berjanji semua akan kembali. Kau tidak bodoh kan, jika semuanya telah lepas dari kendali?"

"Yesung!" Kibum menggeram. "Dia sudah tahu semua kejahatanmu Kim Kibum. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena membuat tak ada rahasia diantara kalian. Sekarang aku menginginkan yang kau rebut kembali dan dapat kupastikan impianmu takkan hilang, Kyu" seringgai Yesung.

"Kita putus saja" Kyuhyun berucap miris. Dia kuat mencengkram dadanya, rasa sakit bergejolak di sana. Bukankah dia yang membuat Yesung lebih menderita sebelumnya, bukankah Yesung dahulu lebih menderita dari ini. Dia ingin mengalah untuk sesuatu yang memang bukan miliknya. Salahkan ia yang tahu dan begitu membenci Yesung. Salahkan dia yang melihat betapa Kibum juga mencintai Yesung—ciuman yang ia lihat tadi sudah cukup menjadi sebuah bukti pasti.

"Kau—" Kibum berwajah begitu dingin. Ada rasa marah dalam hatinya, bagimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melepaskannya semudah itu dibandingkan dengan mimpi yang ialah sebenarnya memberikannya. "Lebih memilih boyband itu dari aku?" Kibum berdecih.

Mengangguk takut. Kyuhyun jelas melihat kemarahan dimata Kibum. Dia kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia juga ingin melindungi. Dia melindungi member yang lain, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Siwon dan Changmin yang mempertaruhkan segalanya demi The Prince. Begitu pula dengan My Girl, bagaimana mungkin para yeoja itu harus meneteskan air mata karena masalah pribadinya dengan Kibum beserta Yesung.

Kibum bermaksud mengejar Kyuhyun namun lengan Yesung menghentikannya. Tatapan sarat kecemasan terlihat jelas. "Ddangkoma menghilang Bummie, bagaimana ini?" memory-memory tentang Yesung yang terlalu menyayangi kura-kura pemberiannya itu kembali berputar. Dengan lembut, Kibum menepis tangan Yesung. "Maaf" ucapnya lirih kemudian berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap punggung Kibum nanar. Rasa sakit bergemuruh di dadanya. "Salahkah aku berharap kita seperti dulu? Hiks..." Yesung terisak, dia kemudian mulai mencari ddangkoma.

%ika. Zordick%

GREEEB...

Akhirnya Kibum dapat meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi!" lirih Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Mendekap erat tubuh itu dari belakang. Isakkan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kyu!"

"Kau menyakiti keduanya jika kau mengejarku bodoh!" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Mendorong tubuh Kibum agar menjauh. "Aku hanya tak ingin semua kacau bummie! Kami semua tak sekuat posisimu. Skandal sebesar ini akan menjatuhkan kami dari dunia kejam ini"

Kibum kembali menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kita lewati bersama. Aku akan melindungi semuanya. Aku janji. Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Aku lebih penting dari karirmu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sss... hhh... " suara desahan halus terdengar di depan kamar bertulisan Kibum & Sungmin. Kibum terdiam, dia mematung di depan kamar tersebut. Memperhatikan pintu coklat tersebut. Dia mengusap rambutnya kasar. Siapa gerangan yang mendesah dalam kamarnya? Apa Sungmin? Tapi dia sangat yakin ini bukan suara Sungmin.

Kibum merutuki nasibnya. Apa salahnya hingga Tuhan begitu menghukumnya? Selingkuhannya yang dahulu kembali dan membuatnya GALAU. Kyuhyun yang bertingkah imut-imut kayak marmut yang membuatnya di dera penyakit 'Mari menjedotkan kepala di tembok'. Apa yang lebih parah dari ini? Desahan di tengah malam di kamarnya? Oh.. GBU Kibummie!

Ckiiitt...

Dengan konflik batin yang sangat sengit, Kibum memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. BUUGHH... BRAAKK... BRAAKK... terdengar kegaduhan. Kibum menghela nafas, di hidupkan lampu yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan kamarnya tersebut. Kali ini dia harus rela menutup mulutnya secara paksa.

"Oh God" gumamnya melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, dua yeoja terimut dalam sejarah hidupnya sedang berpelukan. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat. Apa lagi Ryeowook yang di peluk oleh Sungmin. Kibum menghela nafasnya, bohong jika ia tidak tahu prihal ke dua noonanya yang menyimpang tersebut. Kibum mengutip pakaian Ryeowook yang terletak di kakinya. Di serahkannya pada Sungmin yang memang menutupi tubuh topless yeoja manis tersebut. "Aku akan menunggu di luar" killer smile terlihat di bibir merah Kibum dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghela nafas berbarengan. "Bagaimana ini eonni?" terdengar cicitan Ryeowook. "Tenanglah! Aku akan bicara dengan Kibummie. Ini pakai pakaianmu!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Tidak usah terlalu khawatir, aku sudah tahu sebelumnya" Kibum masih terlihat tenang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dua yeoja cantik dihadapannya terlihat tak percaya. "Aku juga orang yang sama seperti kalian"

"Eh... kau lesbi?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget.

Kibum melirik Sungmin, dia tersenyum. Entahlah—dia mungkin lebih cocok di sebut gay. "Dan aku punya rahasia yang lebih besar dari itu"

"Bummie~" Ryeowook mengelus punggung tangan Kibum. "Aku pihak yang mendominasi, tapi kenapa aku merasa aku tak berdaya untuk tak membuatnya tak bersedih?" Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya. Terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Yakinilah, semua akan baik-baik saja, kita saling percaya, maka kita akan bisa melewatinya"

"Tapi dia takkan percaya lagi padaku"

"Bummie, apa maksudmu? Apa kau berselingkuh?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajah Kibum. Kibum mengangguk. "Dahulu, dan kini selingkuhanku kembali dan mengacaukan segalanya"

Hening...

"Ahh—lupakan! Bolehkah aku tahu siapa butchnya?"

Hening...

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. "Cocok!" ujar Kibum santai, kemudian menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mulai bergelut di alam mimpi.

%ika. Zordick%

Drap... drap...

Suara derap langkah menghentak terdengar. BRAAKK... Shindong dengan keras menggebrak pintu apartement mewah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan Kangin selama di korea ini.

"Yak! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" pekik Kangin tak terima. Hampir saja kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah akibat ulah Shindong. "Ini gawat hyung!"

"Shut up Mathew! Look! what you do!" Kangin sukses menumpahkan kopinya. Shindong menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ahh—sorry! But it's not so important! I have a news about our Bryan"

"Ahh—jinjja? Apa itu?" Kangin merebut koran di tangan Shindong.

"What The Hell!" pekik Kangin saat membaca kata "KIM KIBUM ADALAH SEORANG NAMJA DAN DIA GAY"

Kangin segera menekan nomor di ponselnya secara acak. "Hentikan pemberitaan itu, brengsek!"

%ika. Zordick%

PLAAKK...

Kibum terdiam, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia begitu pasrah topless di depan kumpulan beberapa yeoja cantik. Sebuah tamparan mendarat beberapa kali di pipinya. "Kau maniak!" dan itulah sumpahan yang terdengar dari mulut yeoja yang begitu menyayanginya dahulu.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, menahan isakkan yang bisa saja keluar dari bibirnya. Donghae bahkan sudah pingsan di tempat saat melihat dada rata Kibum di hadapan matanya. Sungmin lebih memilih menjauhkan ketua My girl itu sebelum Kibum kehilangan ketampanannya karena terlalu seringnya di tampar pagi ini.

"Tenanglah eonnie!" seru Sungmin.

"Brengsek seperti dia, pantas di bunuh Ming! Apa maksudnya menipu kita dan berada di antara kita? Dia namja dan tinggal bersama kita. Kau... kau bahkan telanjang di depannya. Dia maniak!" Heechul berusaha menggapai rambut Kibum dan berusaha menjambakinya.

Ryeowook berlari memeluk Kibum. "Tenang saja, aku tak tertarik pada wanita. Aku gay" ucap Kibum santai. Eunhyuk kini yang pingsan di tempat. Heechul membeku di tempatnya berdiri. "Eonni, bagaimanapun dia kibum! Dia dongsaeng kita" lirih Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi girl band, aku hanya ingin menemui kekasihku dan semuanya menjadi tak terkendali" lirih Kibum. Air mata mengaliri di pipinya. "Aku sudah sering dibuang, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan pergi dari sini segera. Aku akan melindungi group ini untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Bummie"

"Aku Bryan Kim, kalian tahu sendiri aku bukanlah namja yang lemah"

%ika. Zordick%

"CHO KYUHYUN! YOU'RE B*TCH" tulisan-tulisan protes dan kata-kata menjijikkan mulai bermasukan di dalam website resmi SM untuk Kyuhyun. Pemberitaan dari luar negeri yang dipenuhi yeoja dan namja asing penggemar Kibum yang berisi makian untuk Kyuhyun bermunculan. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi korban segalanya? Kenapa tak ada orang yang berada di dekatnya. Apa karena kepopularitasan Kibum di dunia jauh melampauinya? Lalu apa dia sudah menjadi terkenal sekarang seperti mimpinya karena skandalnya bersama Kibum?

Kyuhyun menutup paksa laptopnya sambil sedikit membantingnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, dia punya schedule sebentar lagi bersama yang lain. "Hyung—ah" sapanya saat melihat Leeteuk. "Kau ingin kemana?" Siwon menyindir.

"Bukankah kita ada schedule?"

"Sudah batal... dan semua karena mu" PRAANGG... Kyuhyun terdiam, seharusnya ia bisa membaca itu sebelumnya. "Kau penipu!" Changmin pun ikut menyalahkannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku bisa mencintai seorang namja. Tch!"

Hangeng menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut, "Sudahlah kalian, Kyu tidurlah di kamarmu eoh. Beristirahatlah!"

"Kau tak boleh istirahat Kyu!" ucap Leeteuk saat dia mematikan ponselnya. "Penggemarmu berkelahi dengan penggemar Kibum di luar sana. Kau harus segera menemukan jalan keluar dari ini semua atau kami semua ikut hancur bersamamu"

"Hyung! Kau tak lihat kondisi Kyuhyun? Biarkan dia tidur, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya" Yesung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Istirahatlah di kamarmu!" perintah Yesung dingin sambil menatap Leeteuk dingin. "Hangeng hyung, bisakah kau temani dia? Ajak dia bicara!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin berusaha menerobos kerumunan fans dan wartawan di apartement My Girl bersama Shindong. "Ini lebih buruk saat Bryan membuka masalah orangtuanya yang menjualnya dahulu" gerutu Shindong saat mereka berhasil berada di depan pintu apartement My Girl. Di ketiknya beberapa pesan singkat pada Kibum dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, tampak Sungmin yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Mana Bryan?" tanya Kangin pada Sungmin. Sungmin menutup kembali pintu saat Shindong dan Kangin sudah masuk. "Bersama Heechul eonni"

Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Heechul yang sedang memeluk Kibum. "Bryan, are you ok?" tanya Kangin menghambur pada Kibum. Di bingkainya wajah Kibum dan menatap kedua manik kelam itu. "Jordan hyung..." lirih Kibum, "Aku menyakiti Kyu lagi"

"Tenanglah! Ayo kita jemput dia! Kau harus segera menjelaskan ini ke media. Mathew sudah menyiapkan skripnya, kau hanya tinggal berakting di depan mereka"

%ika. Zordick%

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Kibum berdetak semakin tak karuan. Dia bukan pertama kalinya mengalami hal seperti ini, mengguncang dunia dengan kepopulerannya dan masalah yang ia alami adalah masalah dunia juga. Beberapa tahun lalu, ia juga mengalaminya. Dia mengungkapkan dirinya dibuang oleh seorang yeoja saat masih kecil dan di jual dengan harga yang begitu rendah.

Tapi sekarang ini, dia mengorbankan perasaan orang lain juga. Perasaan Kyuhyunnya, perasaan para keluarga barunya. Heechul menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, air mata mengalir di pipi gadis cantik itu. "Bummie, lihat noona. Ini semua akan baik-baik saja, kami berdoa untukmu. Kami ada untukmu. Selesaikan dengan baik. Kami akan bisa bertahan." Ucap Heechul mengecup dahi Kibum. Memberi kekuatan untuk maknae mereka dan juga untuk member yang lain.

Benar... skandal seperti ini takkan merusak karir Kim Kibum, dia terkenal dari negeri barat. Penipuan dan gay takkan menghempasnya namun girl band kecil yang masih muda yang pernah menampungnya akan hancur jika ia gagal. "Noona, kau percaya padaku?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana percaya dirinya aku kan?" Heechul tersenyum. Kibum mengangguk, "Sebesar itulah kepercayaanku padamu. Lakukan dengan baik!"

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, dapat ia lihat jutaan manusia yang berkumpul meminta pejelasan darinya. Para bodyguardnya yang disiapkan Kangin tampak melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik, mereka berusaha membuka jalan untuk Kibum.

"Eonni... KAMI MENCINTAIMU! EONNIE!" teriakan fans Kibum terdengar. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, darahnya berdesir mendengar hal tersebut. "Bryan! We know you so well. BRYAN!" fans setianya dari penjuru dunia bahkan rela datang untuk mendukungnya. Bukankah ia keterlaluan telah menghianati mereka semua?

Kibum mengambil TOAK yang di pegang salah satu fansnya. Di bukanya topi yang ia kenakan, ia tersenyum dengan begitu tulus tapi air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih. "Thank you very much. I know how all of you make me strong like now. I love you too. We will finish it, soon" Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara secara langsung dengan fansnya tanpa lewat perantara kamera. "Kibum and Bryan is same people. You can see, I am Bryan and I am Kibum. Kibum is a man. Up to you, are you want to love again or no. But I always love you all. Karena dari kalian semua, aku mengenal arti kata berusaha yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan teman yang baik pula"

Semua bersorak. "KAMI MENCINTAIMU TAK PEDULI KAU NAMJA ATAU YEOJA, BRYAN" teriak semuanya serempak. Entahlah—Kibum bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa membuat orang-orang begitu mencintainya.

PLOOOKKK... semua terarah pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri paling depan di segerombolan yang membawa banner Kyuhyun yang telak melempar Kibum dengan telur busuk. Seluruh penggemar Kibum tampak tak terima. "Baiklah kau mencintai mereka semua, tapi bagaimana cinta kami dengan Kyuhyun kami?" pekik yeoja itu.

Kibum terdiamm, "Jangan menyentuhnya!" teriak Kibum lantang saat melihat salah satu fansnya melempar yeoja tersebut dengan batu. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh Bryan. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu"

Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Dia berjalan masuk dalam mobilnya. Yeoja itu bersama rombongannya berlari mengejar mobil kibum, mengetuk pintunya. "Tolong Kyuhyun kami, aku tahu jumlah penggemarnya tak sebanyak dirimu, tapi kami juga mencintainya. Dia terluka karenamu. Dia dilempar lebih banyak darimu. Dia menderita lebih banyak. Kami mohon"

Seolah menutup telinganya, Kibum memilih menghapal skrip kebohongan yang akan ia peragakan nanti demi menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Shindong memasangkan earphone di telinga Kibum. "Bagaimana?" tanya Shindong melirik Kangin yang duduk di sebelah supir. "Kondisi Kyuhyun memang tragis, kita harus ke sana dulu, penggemar Bryan sungguh mengerikan"

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Hampir saja sebuah batu yang sudah memecahkan jendela kamar Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. "Tch! Anarkis" cela Changmin tak terima.

Yesung menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. "Dari mana mereka tahu Kibum seorang namja dan dia gay?"

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Berapa uang yang harus kubayar dengan segala kerusakan ini?" teriaknya histeris.

"Diamlah hyung!" delik Hangeng tajam.

"Kurasa ada yang melaporkannya, kuyakin seperti itu" Changmin menyimpulkan.

Yesung mengangguk, "Seharusnya begitu. Tch! Kemana dua namja keparat itu? Sebaiknya tenangkan Kyuhyun dulu"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun membuka pesan di ponselnya. "Kibum di depan pintu" ucapnya lirih bermaksud bangkit dari pelukan Siwon.

"Kau disini saja biar hyung bukakan" Hangeng dengan cepat mencegahnya. Kibum segera masuk bersama Kangin dan Shindong saat pintu terbuka.

PLAAAKKK...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KIBUM?" pekik Changmin mendorong tubuh Kibum cepat setelah aksi penamparannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu bahwa semuanya ulahmu?" desis Kibum namun ekspresinya melembut. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan cintanya takkan mungkin bisa dikalahkan dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang mengacaukan segalanya.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri Changmin—ssi" Kangin menarik tubuh Changmin agar menjauh. Buliran hangat mengaliri dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku" lirih Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau harusnya sadar bahwa kau sedang menghancurkan dirimu sendiri sekarang Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menghancurkan saudaraku dan saudaramu. Kau menghancurkan kita semua dengan kecemburuanmu. Aku tahu kau yang memberitahu wartawan itu tentang hubungan kita dan siapa diriku sebenarnya kan. Kau yang memintaku untuk melindungi semuanya tapi kau yang menghancurkannya!" Kibum tertawa miris.

"Maafkan aku! Aku yang bodoh. Aku..."

Kibum memeluk tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti, sudahlah!" di kecupnya pucuk kepala Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersenyum samar. "Aku akan selesaikan semua ini"

Semua terdiam, ya—kibum boleh dikenal oleh Yesung namun Kyuhyun, hanya kibumlah yang boleh mengenal namja itu. Kangin memanggil beberapa orang wartawan dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri yang berada diluar. Sepertinya konfrensi pers dadakan akan segera terjadi.

"Selamat siang semua, saya Kim Kibum—atau lebih tepatnya Bryan Kim. Anda tidak salah mengenali saya. Snow, Dwarft, Sparkyu, Princess atau KiHyun shipper mungkin terima kasih karena kalian percaya padaku untuk menjelaskan semua prihal kesalahpahaman ini. Tentu saja pada teman-temanku di My Girl dan The Prince. Aku berada dalam reality show yang sudah diatur oleh manajerku Jordan Kim dan Mathew Shin tentunya"

Kibum mengambil jeda dalam berbicara. Tatapan matanya begitu tenang dan pasti. Di genggamnya erat tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. "Reality show ini menurut kontraknya demi menaikkan pamor My Girl yang sesungguhnya sangat baru dalam dunia entertaint. Dan tak di sangka sungguh mendapatkan pamor yang sangat tinggi sebagai pendatang baru. Saya disini resmi mengatakan bahwa saya adalah aktor yang berperan dan menyamar menjadi member My Girl untuk menutupi posisi kosong yang sebentar lagi akan di isi. Tapi saya tak bisa mengatakan bahwa saya bukan bagian dari mereka. Saya tetap menyayangi para noona yang selalu menjaga saya"

"Bryan—ssi, bagaimana dengan masalah bahwa anda seorang gay? Apa itu bagian dari reality show?"

"Kurasa tidak, itu bukan bagian dari reality show" ucap Kibum pasti. "Anda boleh bertanya pada teman-teman saya diluar sana yang mengenal saya dengan baik bahwa saya memang seorang gay"

"Saya sering mengatakan pada fans di Amerika bahwa saya memiliki seorang pacar dan dia seorang laki-laki. Maafkan saya tapi itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Hanya saja kalian tidak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun."

"Apakah karena dia anda menerima kontrak membuat reality show tersebut?"

"Tentu saja! Memang ada alasan apa lagi? Saya tipe orang yang memilih-milih pekerjaan." Jawab Kibum santai tanpa beban. "Besok kontrak saya akan habis dan kembali ke Amerika. Dengan sangat menyesal saya akan meninggalkan korea dan kekasihku ini. Kuharap para teman yang mencintai kami bisa menjaganya dengan baik"

"Lalu apakah anda mengundurkan diri dari My girl"

"Ya... tentu saja"

%ika. Zordick%

3 tahun kemudian...

"KYAAAA! THE PRINCE!"

"KYUUUU! OPPPA!" teriak para penggemar The Prince. My girl memasuki panggung, bernyanyi dengan posisi kosong satu orang. Heechul sepertinya cukup keras kepala tak menerima siapapun untuk menggantikan posisi Kibum.

Di back stage, Kyuhyun menggerutu di depan ponselnya. "Kau kenapa Evil?" tanya Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Apa Bryan tak bisa menontonmu di hari ulangtahunmu ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam dengan pandangan DIAMLAH-SIWON! "Padahal kita manggung dia LA lho. Tega sekali dia tak bisa melihatmu"

PLOOOKKK... tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya tepat mengenai kepala Yesung yang tadi mengejeknya. "Ku goreng kura-kuramu kalau kau bicara begitu lagi, hyung"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau pintar memasak Kyu!" celutuk Changmin. "Aish... lihat Hyukkie ku, dia begitu manis. Gerakannya amat err—sexy"

"Lebih cantik Hae ku dong" Siwon tak mau kalah. Hangeng hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Sungie~, bisakah kau berhenti bermain dengan kura-kura mu itu?"

"Huwee~ ddangko, lihat appa mu tak mengerti eomma!" pekik Yesung mengadukan tingkah Hangeng pada anak-anaknya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Hangeng memijit kepalanya, dia kemudian sibuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Berikutnya, The prince!" teriak seorang Kru. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya segera beranjak dan melangkah ke dalam stage. Mereka akan melakukan perform salah satu lagu bersama mereka dengan member My Girl.

"HYAAA!" teriakan kembali membahana. Benner-benner pasangan mulai terlihat. TEUKCHUL, WONHAE, HANSUNG, CHANGHYUK dan MINWOOK. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menujukkan senyuman terbaiknya, dia bisa melihat betapa banyaknya shipper KIHYUN disana yang mungkin sama kecewanya dengannya. Benner itu seolah hanya sia-sia jika dibaca.

Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan bagiannya. Begitu mendayu dan manis. "KYAAAA! KIHYUN!" Kyuhyun seolah menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan itu. Namun ia harus rela tersenyum dengan begitu lebar saat mendengar suara rapper berat yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menyambut suaranyanya layaknya pasangan lain saling bersahutan.

"Miss you" ucap Kibum mengecup pipinya lembut. Disambut teriakan penonton. "Ahh~ kurasa aku harus menulis FF ini segera" pekik salah satu fans, kibum hanya tersenyum melirik penonton itu. Si pelempar telur. Hahahahhaha...

END

JANGAN TIMPUKIN SAYA!

Hahahhahahaha... gak ada humor di chap ini. Maklum aja konflik semua sih soalnya. Akhirnya selesai... selesai... oke... reviewan terakhir eoh...


End file.
